Healing Old Wounds
by Cyanidation
Summary: Back in Kohona Sasuke's training Hinata who now has to find a husband in 29 days or one will be picked for her. Then what happens when one is chosen before her days are up? Who could it be? How does a certain Uchiha feel? And Neji? Crazy octopus soup?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I own nothing of course except the plot that's about it. I'm trying out a new fan fiction so let me know what you think! I'm writing on the rest of my stories so be patient but this one will most likely be updated faster because its fresher in my mind lol. So erm review ^^

Hinata felt like she had been running for hours now when really, it had only been around 50 minutes and for a ninja, that were relatively nothing. Hinata stopped and held up one finger before she whispered Byakugan intensely. Behind her, she saw her two-team mates and that was all. They were in the clear for now but that could change at a moment's notice. She knew that rogue Nin were now delving into darker jutsu who knew maybe they would find a way past the Byakugan one of these days. Dropping out of the tree, she was in Hinata sighed glad that she was finally able to rest.

"Are we going to stop here for a rest Hinata-chan?" Ino asked as she and Ten-Ten dropped from their trees to the ground joining Hinata.

"Hai, we might as well. I see nothing wrong with…" She stopped suddenly and in a flash of metal she launched a kunai into a nearby tree. Ten-Ten and Ino were on edge instantly readying their selves for battle. "Show yourself." Hinata said her opal eyes narrowed as she stared the tree down. Neji smirked and dropped down to the forest from a kunai in his hands, the very same one that Hinata had thrown. Hinata threw her hands up in the air and groaned. Ino and Ten-Ten both gave her sympathetic looks. They understood what she was going through. They were helping her train for the jounin exams coming up in their spare time. Everyone Hinata knew was now a jounin or higher except Chouji who chose to quit the Ninja ways and become a chef.

"You did good Hinata-sama had I not used my own Byakugan that would have hit me." Neji said honestly. Over the years, their relationship had grown to where he almost loved her as a cousin. Ten-Ten nodded agreeing with Neji.

"I couldn't have done it better myself Hinata-chan." Ten-Ten said giving her two thumbs up and a big cheerful smile. Ino nodded adding her own agreement. Hinata thanked them for their compliments with a gentle blush. She was not the same girl anymore but still some habits were hard to break such as blushing. All too soon Neji and Ten-Ten had to leave and Ino said she needed to go home to Naruto who was black and blue from his latest escapade with Jiraiya. Hinata knew that Ino didn't know how Hinata felt a sting in the heart every time she thought of the two blondes together. Instead, she kept it all inside hiding it from her best friend. Sighing Hinata began to target practice.

Something caught Hinata's senses in the middle of it all and she activated her Byakugan quickly and silently. She gasped seeing someone behind her about three yards away. Spinning around she barely registered the face in her mind before she hit the ground immobilized. They had hit her with unbelievable speed and precision using a jutsu she hadn't ever heard of. A single pair of eyes ghosted around her thoughts. They were dark, hollow, and pained as if something were physically jabbing a knife in their side continuously.

_He probably has a battle wound of some sort._ Hinata thought before she gave up trying to overcome the dark that was settling in. It was then that Hinata felt the sensation of being lifted up and she was off the ground being charted away. Panic filled her insides as she heard a grunt then the slam of a door. She was now trapped somewhere, paralyzed, in complete darkness with Uchiha Sasuke.

For three days Hinata laid where Sasuke had put her down like this listening to everything around her including the ongoing storm that never seemed to end. She could feel and hear but other than that nothing. For the first day and a half she heard Sasuke mumbling to himself and cursing someone as he moved about the little cabin they were in. He is probably talking about the battle he was in, that is probably why I sensed that he was in so much pain. They either died trying to kill him or he ran away….I guess he killed someone. Hinata thought trying to open her eyes again. There was darkness everywhere confusing Hinata. She could open her eyes why wasn't she seeing anything._ Blindfolded!_ Hinata realized growling out. By the end of the second day Hinata no longer heard Sasuke mumble or move around the cabin which frightened her. It was then that she slowly began to try and move the different parts of her body. By day three she could move every limb but her eyes were still blind folded.

Moving her hand up with pain she pulled the blind fold off. There was a small lamp lit in the room illuminating it softly. Lightning crashed outside and Hinata saw a figure in the corner. Hinata drew back quickly falling to the ground from where she was. Groaning she looked over at the figure in the corner. It was still there unmoving. Picking up the lamp she crawled over to it. He was there in all his glory, Sasuke Uchiha slouched in the corner unmoving eyes shut lips blue as water.

Gasping Hinata hurried towards him ignoring her own pain. Slowly she began to hoist him up and drag him towards the bed she had been laying in. True he had kidnapped her but she couldn't just leave him there after all he hadn't killed her and he had to very chance to. In fact he hadn't done anything to her at all… Medic skills kicking in Hinata tore his soaked clothes off of him. She gasped seeing all of the cuts and bruises along his ribs chest and arms. One cut was particularly deep, nasty and slightly yellow. Glad that Sasuke had grabbed her bag she pulled out some of her herbal salves she had made. Rubbing them on his wounds softly and gently she lifted him up and wrapped his wounds before quickly wrapping him in one blanket like a cocoon around him before covering him with another. His body was on fire with fever making Hinata slightly nervous. She flitted about the little cabin throwing together a vegetable soup with what little materials she had. Sasuke need liquids now more than anything. She just hoped that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. If he did it might make things a bit more difficult on her.

Sasuke woke up as soon as Hinata touched him. In his mind he was screaming at her telling her to stop touching him but he couldn't say anything couldn't move. He wanted to flinch under her cool fingers as she put the salve on him but his muscles weren't working right. The soup wafted into his senses and his throat burned for some. He hadn't eaten in a week. Hinata lifted Sasuke up and he tensed slightly before soup was tipped into his mouth. It was warm and delicious. He couldn't swallow it though and the girl knew it and rubbed his throat making it go down. They repeated this for a while and Sasuke's body slowly heated up. He knew he could open his eyes now and could swallow on his own but he didn't let the girl in on this.

Hinata finally stopped feeding Sasuke when he had eaten two whole bowls of the soup. Getting up she moved to get herself some. Sasuke opened his onyx eyes watching her every move. He knew who she was that much he was sure of but it just didn't click. Feeling eyes on her Hinata turned around and met Sasuke's murderous glare. She gasped softly her eyes widening. Sasuke then realized who she was exactly. Hinata turned her eyes away from him hearing him mutter a stupid girl she narrowed her eyes. Giving it another thought she let it go and sat down eating her soup. His 'stupid girl' had just turned into a Thank you.

For a week the two of them repeated the same thing. She went out gathered up some things to make soups with and fed Sasuke before cleaning his wounds and rewrapping them. Sasuke watched her with angry eyes every time she did. He didn't like being treated like a child though for now there was nothing he could do about it. Hinata had cut off all of his chakra point every night so he would actually lay down and rest. After the first night she caught him trying to get up and that was when she did it the first time. After day four Hinata began to talk to Sasuke in a kind voice. She didn't know if he would talk back to her but she tried it anyway.

"You know Uchiha-san the Festival of the Moon is in two weeks. It's going to be so beautiful with firecrackers imported from China." She said to him letting him have a drink of water. "The boys are supposed to ask girls who are special to them to go with them but, I don't think a boy will ask me so I'll go by myself." Hinata said cheerfully putting on a big fake grin. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her. _What is she talking about? She is decent enough I suppose, I bet guys with lower standards would love to ask her out especially the dobe if he is over Sakura yet_. Sasuke thought to himself. "Ano, I have a question for you Uchiha-san. I know you might not answer it but I'd like you to at least think about it. Why did you kidnap me when…"

"Sasuke." He said cutting her off mid sentence shocking her into silence. Hinata looked at him in confusion. Was his brain damaged? "My name is Sasuke not Uchiha-san and I kidnapped you because at the time it was the safest thing for me to do." He told her looking away from her and out the window. Hinata said oh softly understanding. Sasuke waited for the question he knew would come sooner or later. She would ask him how he got so hurt and he wouldn't answer her. She should mind her business anyway and not be nosy like Sakura and other girls he had met in his time. Hinata simply shrugged and turned away to mix up a mushroom soup. Time ticked by and Sasuke was confused which made him angry. He shouldn't ever be confused not he Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha finally.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Sasuke finally ask with bite in his voice swinging his eyes over to the girl who looked up at him slowly blinking as she did.

"Why would I do that?" Hinata asked Sasuke curiously. "What ever has happened in Uchi…Sasuke-san's life is not my business and it is not my place to ask." She said with politeness. One thing being a Hyuuga had taught her is that you should always respect other people's privacy and one thing being friends with Ino taught her is to respect it unless you know they want to share.

"Well that's good because I hate nosy people they irritate me." Sasuke said trying to mask his surprise. Hinata just nodded at him stirring the soup calmly. She had an eerie feeling that Sasuke really wanted her to ask about it. She wouldn't though she would wait for him to crack and tell her about it. Inside she was bursting to know. From what she had got from his ramblings when she was in the bed it was a fight that he had been waiting awhile for.

"Are you allergic to mushrooms of any sort Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked him looking up at Sasuke who glared at her. He had been in deep thought.

"I am not allergic to anything." He retorted. Hinata rolled her eyes slightly. _Let's get rid of the ego trip Mister. I put something in here that will make you suffer more than an allergic reaction ever could._ She thought to herself but she knew inwardly that she could never be that mean to someone even if they were as self centered and rude as Sasuke was.

"Well, do you like mushrooms Sasuke-san?" She asked him slicing up some red ones that she knew weren't poisonous. Under Tsunade's watchful and great eye she had learned of all the poisonous plants and how to use them skillfully to cure or kill people. It also gave her helpful tips on which ones she could cook. Sasuke grunted at her in reply and she rolled her eyes at him. He would eat it anyway. He might not like the position he was in but he never wasted any of the food that Hinata made.

Three hours later Hinata had Sasuke propped up and had let him have chakra back in his right arm and hand so he could feed himself. It was getting tiresome feeding him all the time. Hinata ate her own soup slowly ignoring how Sasuke ate his watching her. He was trying to figure her out. Why hadn't someone burst in yet and taken him back to Kohona? Surely they were looking for the Hyuuga heiress unless her sister had become it instead. She had been very weak the last time he seen her but that was 8 years ago.

"I killed them both. Orochimaru was first the bastard wasn't even human anymore. Then I went looking for my brother. He's the reason that I have all of the wounds that I do. He, was not the victor though I was and I have finally avenged my clan." Sasuke said suddenly to Hinata. Hinata looked up with wide eyes. Sasuke had killed one of the legendary Sannin? He must have strength beyond anyone's comprehension. Though people had been saying that Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all the next line of Sannin.

"Does that make you feel any better? Knowing that you killed them both?" Hinata asked without thinking about it. She covered her mouth quickly looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. She usually didn't just say things like that. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her when she asked.

"Yes, it does because for years I had to live with both of them tormenting me. Orochimaru wanting to steal my body and my brother…" He stopped there turning his head away from her in his angst way. "Why hasn't anyone come for you yet?" Sasuke asked Hinata steering the subject away from it all. He didn't want to think about his brother not after what his brother had told him… Hinata shrugged her dainty shoulders under her big coat.

"Maybe they have and just haven't found this place yet." She pointed out playing with one of her zippers nonchalantly. "I suppose after I didn't return the first day my father sent a search party out, probably because of Neji at that." Hinata said thinking about it herself. Sasuke arched an eyebrow looking at her.

"You mean the Hyuuga that tried to kill you during the chuunin exams so long ago?" Sasuke asked her snorting a little. "Are you all buddy buddy now and he's not a deranged psycho path?" He asked laughing cynically.

"Your one to talk!" Hinata snapped at him. "You went out on your own to kill your BROTHER leaving everyone who cared for you here not to mention twice you tried to kill your best friend who would have gladly helped you with your mission." She said standing up with fire in her eyes. She had seen the toll it took on Naruto from watching him when she was 'in love'.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that little girl I'll snap you like a twig." Sasuke threatened her as soon as she yelled at him. It had taken him by surprise but he wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that.

"Don't you insult my cousin then besides at the moment you can't do anything with no chakra." Hinata added before she quickly shut down the rest of his chakra point's she had reopened. "You have no room to talk." She added turning away from him not caring as his soup fell from his hand splattering all over him. Sasuke glowered at Hinata ignoring the burning sensation he was receiving now because of the soup. She would heal those to he knew but as soon as he regained his chakra he would make her pay for it all.

Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Neji swore under his breath as they stopped. Kiba and Naruto were both taking in deep breaths beside him. He had been pushing them for a over a week like a slave driver. 9 days ago Neji had gotten the two of them together to go search for Hinata when Hiashi wouldn't do anything about it.

' "If she has gotten herself lost out there in the woods and is to weak to bring herself back to Kohona then she is undeserving on the Hyuuga name."' He had told Neji. Neji was more concerned about Hinata being kidnapped. He knew that she wasn't lost not with her Byakugan as strong as it was these days. No, he knew she was in trouble some where. He had sought out Kiba for his special abilities in smell and hearing. Naruto had over heard the conversation and insisted on going. Neji wasn't exactly mad at his presence or bothered. Naruto was quite the tracker himself but for 8 days they had found nothing! It seemed as if Hinata had simply disappeared which only made Neji push himself harder to try and find her.

"Kiba, are you sure that Akamaru hasn't picked up her scent or a trace of her?" Naruto asked catching his breath. He knew Ino would be highly upset if her best friend never came back. She was already in tears after the second day. Not to mention Ten-Ten…that chick was just scary sometimes.

"Positive if Akamaru would have caught anything remotely like Hinata's scent he would have alerted me the very moment." Kiba said taking a long drink from his canteen.

"We have to keep searching there is no way that Hinata just vanished off the face of the Earth. We'll either find her or who has her." Neji said with a vengeance before Akamaru started to bark loudly. He had caught her scent. It was a day old but that meant she couldn't be far from where they were. With a fiery determination lit the tree of them headed out ignoring the little cabin covered in vines not 50 yards from them where Hinata currently resides taking care of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san I've noticed that I can't see this place with my Byakugan when I'm outside why is that?" Hinata asked as she sewed Sasuke's clothes that she had ripped earlier in the week back together.

"I have no idea probably who ever built this place put some kind of jutsu on it for that direct purpose." Sasuke said. He was currently in one of his better moods, though it annoyed him how he was actually comfortable being around the Hyuuga girl. He still wanted to hurt the girl though for what she had done to him earlier.

"Oh, I thought maybe it was something that you did before bringing me in here." Hinata said thoughtfully making Sasuke snort at her. She hadn't thought that someone else could have done it but now that she did it was completely logical.

" If it had been my doing stupid girl you wouldn't have been able to block my chakra points because you wouldn't have been able to see them now would you have?" Sasuke asked his voice dripping with sarcasm making Hinata bristle slightly. She hated being insulted in general and it was worse when she didn't deserve it. She mentally told herself to stay calm and not lash out at him before she caused him any real damage so to say.

"I only did that so you would give your body time to actually heal." Hinata told him. "Speaking of which it's time to check up on your wounds." She added getting up to unwrap them. Sasuke never really had anything against this part of the day. Her cool fingers felt marvelous against his skin as she cleaned his almost non-existent wounds. What did bug him though was that his body didn't automatically reject her touching him like it did with everyone else in the world that he had met including an irritating pink hair kunoichi. "I think that it is safe to say that I'll be giving you, your chakra back soon." Hinata said happily interrupting Sasuke's thoughts which he was glad for.

"It's coming from that stupid cabin that we have been ignoring this whole time!" Kiba growled out to the others as they changed course heading towards it.

"What cabin are you talking about mongrel?" Neji asked him irritated. His Byakugan was activated and he couldn't see the cabin making the others look at him like he had gone insane.

"The one right in front of your face that we are heading towards Neji." Naruto yelled at him confused while Kiba glared at him for being called a mongrel. Neji's Byakugan was supposed to be the best in the Hyuuga clan how could he not see it? He was after all the Hyuuga genius. Then having one of his very rare moments of pure intelligence it hit Naruto. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't see it. "Neji! Turn off your Byakugan it is the reason you can't see the cabin." Naruto said going out on a limp. Deactivating his Byakugan with some reluctance Neji was shocked when Naruto was right and he could now see the cabin clearly. Through the window he saw the figure of a person. Without hesitation the three of them burst into the cabin Akamaru being the only one who didn't seeing as he was to big.

Complete shock froze them in place seeing Hinata supporting what appeared to be a bandaged and nude Sasuke with a blanket around his waist.

"Neji?" Hinata asked in surprise not believing her eyes. "Kiba? Naruto?" They were all being scarily quite and still staring at Sasuke who had one arm around Hinata's shoulders. She had been trying to get him repositioned on the bed. Sasuke returned their stare though his wasn't surprised like their's was. His was rather bored.

"You!" All three boys said with a variation of hate in their voices. It was clearly directed at Sasuke. Then in a flash three things happened. Naruto was pulling Kiba away from Sasuke who he was currently shaking hard and chocking him at the same time. While Neji had pulled Hinata back away from Sasuke and was guarding her protectively on edge. Sasuke unable to move sat there.

"Hinata are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" They asked a slightly dazed Hinata who was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Hai, I'm fine but could you please, Kiba-kun let go of Sasuke-san? His chakra flow is currently cut off and he can't move anyway plus I don't think that you should be choking him." Hinata said softly making Neji and Naruto look at her and Kiba realize that Sasuke indeed wasn't moving and Hinata was correct. Sasuke was however glowering up at Kiba murderously. Kiba let go of Sasuke and headed over to Neji. Naruto now stunned speechless clenched one hand into a fist and his jaw tightened as he and his ex-best friend stared at one another. Pulling his fist back she knocked Sasuke out cold with one punch tears brimming his eyes slightly.

"Teme." He muttered under his breath looking down at Sasuke who was now slumped over on the bed a purple bruise already forming around the side of his face.

"How long has he been here with you Hinata-sama?" Neji asked turning around to look at her with concerned eyes. Hinata took her away from Naruto and the unconscious Sasuke to look up at Neji his question slowly registering in her mind.

"Sasuke-san has been here the entire time. He is the reason I am alive likewise I am the reason his is alive right now." Hinata said making Neji growl inhumanly. He didn't like the fact that, the traitor and murderer had been here the entire time with his sweet little shy innocent cousin.

"You what? You have been here taking care of him for 10 days and didn't think to send word back to Kohona didn't alert anyone about him so we could come and take him back?" Naruto asked outraged at the very idea. His aura slowly started to tint a red color as he looked at her. Neji and Kiba both stepped in front of Hinata protectively as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Tsunade had warned them both about something like this happening and that the outcome would be very dangerous for everyone. She hadn't gone into detail but they had taken her warning very seriously.

"Yes, how was I supposed to send any kind of message? I had no way to Naruto-kun. I've been here the entire time making sure Sasuke doesn't do something stupid and go and get his self hurt again." Hinata told Naruto confused as to why he was getting upset the way he was.

"Naruto! Calm down." Neji said with strong authority. "Hinata-sama is right she either had to wait for someone to find her or try to being the Uchiha back herself which she couldn't have done easily, none of us could." Neji added seeing Hinata flinch. Naruto slowly snapped back into reality hearing Neji's words. He was immediately ashamed that he had almost gotten like that in front of Hinata what's worse, he might have harmed her and Ino would have never forgiven him for that. Hinata was Ino's very best friend in the entire world. He also had a sinking feeling that no one else would forgive him including himself.

"Forget it let's just get them both back to Kohona. Tsunade-sama is going to look over Hinata for any....stress problems I figure. Who knows what she'll do with Sasuke." Naruto said ducking his head slightly as all three of them looked at him in shock. Did he think Hinata honestly had brain damage. Neji wanted to kick the boy for even suggesting something like that.

"How far are we from Kohona exactly? We can't be that far considering that Sasuke brought me here while he was hurt though he's strong I doubt he's that strong. Also I noted we're still in the forest so we must be in Kohona territory or at least close." Hinata said as she began to pack her stuff up and what little stuff Sasuke had brought with him. She hadn't dug through it and she wasn't going to let Naruto Neji or Kiba do it.

"We are about a 18 hours away maybe more or less depending on the whether."

Neji told her. They all silently began to prepare for their trip them. Hinata redressed Sasuke seeing as he was still out cold and she wasn't going to make any of the guys do it. She was quite used to doing this anyway being a nurse and a medic nin. She didn't think of Sasuke as a man more like a patient of her she was seeing to at the hospital. She had been treating his wounds after all.

"Okay so we are ready to move out correct?" Neji asked them all taking control of the situation like always. "Kiba, for now it is easiest if we put Sasuke on Akamaru as we travel that way none of us have to carry him." Neji told him. Neither Kiba or Akamaru liked it but they agreed. They remembered the pain they had endured so many years ago to try and bring him back. Some scars just never healed.

"How is Sasuke going to be able to stay on Akamaru Neji-nii if he can't even be awake to hold on?" Hinata asked thinking about it with a curious look crossing her face. Neji scrunched up his face while Kiba and Naruto laughed. He obviously hadn't thought about that in his plan which was funny to the two of them.

"I guess we'll just have to tie him to Akamaru so he doesn't fall off. It might be a bit awkward for Akamaru at first but it's the only way." Neji finally said. Akamaru growled as did Kiba but began to hoist Sasuke up on Akamaru none the less while Hinata slowly tied him down. Once she was finished Akamaru licked her happily making her giggle. Kiba smirked seeing the pair. Hinata was good with animals she would be his perfect bride ideally if only he could get the courage to tell her how he felt...

"I'm glad that you are safe Hinata and that nothing has happened to you." Kiba said with as much courage as he could possibly muster up. Hinata turned to look at Kiba when he said that and gave him a bright smile that knocked the breath out of him and took him out by surprise.

"Thank you Kiba-kun that is very nice of you. I am also glad to be going home. I need a bath and a long rest." Hinata said making Kiba take notice of her actual state. Her skin had some patches of dirt and there was dark purple circles under her lavender white eyes.

"Hinata if you are tired I'll carry you on the way to Kohona so you can get some sleep. I'm sure that Tsunade will want to see you immediately so this way might be easily on you." Naruto offered over hearing the two of them making Kiba wish that he had offered first. Hinata blushed old feelings rising to the surface quickly making Neji scowl at them. He didn't like that Naruto had this affect on Hinata. Naruto had Ino and didn't know how Hinata felt or well used to feel about him. Neji and Kiba did though.

"I-I couldn't let you do that Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. "I would only slow you down and well I wouldn't want to be a burden." She added twiddling with her thumbs nervously. Mentally she was mad at herself for acting this way. Naruto waved a dismissive hand at her before picking her up and putting her on his back piggy back style.

"I insist Hinata-chan you go to sleep when you wake up we will be back at Kohona and Ino will be all over you making sure that you are unharmed." Naruto said making Hinata laugh at little at how right he was. Her eyes were already filling heavy.

"I suppose some sleep couldn't hurt anything." She said sinking into Naruto's back and closing her eyes. Briefly she wondered if Sasuke was going to be okay once they got back to Kohona but sleepy was settling in and her mind didn't want to think anymore. Soon the brief hit of Naruto's feet on tree limbs was oblivious to Hinata who snoozed away. Every now and then Neji glanced back at her to see a little smile on her face as she slept. His face softened every time he looked at her but it hardened when he looked at the Uchiha. The traitor was coming back. How would that work out. He didn't even want to think about what Sakura would do. Naruto didn't even want to think about Sasuke being back there. How could he just turn up so close to Kohona like that? What was he thinking! It made Naruto angry and he had to keep his anger in check. He didn't want anything stupid to happen after all. Kiba meanwhile wasn't thinking about anything in particular except for Hinata which led to thoughts he didn't want to have at the moment. He couldn't afford to have was more like it. Neji was Hinata's personal body guard in every aspect. He had frightened many men away from her.

Hinata groaned and woke up hearing voices along with a bright light on her face. She was still on Naruto's back that much she knew for sure. Everyone was talking but she picked out one conversation specifically.

"Do you think he is alright?" A worried voice asked. Hinata barely registered it as Sakura but she wasn't sure.

"Who cares! He's been gone forever Hinata was missing for days you should be more worried about her than him Sakura." Ino's loud brash voice came to Hinata's ear confirming her suspicions as to who the first speaker was.

"I am worried about her Ino pig!" Sakura yelled obviously tearing her attention away from Sasuke. Hinata slowly opened her eyes brightness filling them making her squint.

"If you cared Sakura you wouldn't be standing here now you would be going to wake up Tsunade-sama." Ino said in a deadly voice. Opening her eyes fully Hinata saw she was outside heading towards the Hokage's office. Across from her on Akamaru's back still was Sasuke who was staring at her. Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed closing her eyes and opening them again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. His eyes were open but when Sakura turned back to look at him he shut them again quickly. She sighed and headed towards Tsunade's quickly. Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Everyone stopped talking immediately hearing it. Hinata felt everyone looking at her and she picked her head up.

"Ano, I'm awake." She said as she slid off Naruto's back into a standing position only to be tackled by Ino into a huge hug as the blonde girl cried..

"Hinata-chan I was so worried! I thought you had been hurt." She said. Ten-Ten mean while was trying to pull her off of the smaller girl.

"Ino-chan stop it you are going to hurt her hugging her so hard." She said making Ino pull back nodding. Hinata was grateful for it because Ino had been hugging her hard. She turned to say thank you to Ten-Ten but no words came out before she was pelted with a hug from Ten-Ten who said about the same thing that Ino had said. Hinata looked at Kiba and Neji whispering a help as she was squeezed by the weapon's mistress. The two boys pulled the weapons mistress of Hinata which took both of their strength without hurting her.

"Shouldn't we be heading up to see Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked making everyone start to freak out. "How about Naruto and I go up there while the rest of you go home. Neji tell father if he cares to know that I am safe." Hinata said pulling Sasuke off of Akamaru and on to her back.

"You brought me here." Sasuke whispered into her with hate. "If they decide to kill me I'm not going down without a fight and I will come after you." He whispered again making Hinata shudder a little.

"Hinata-chan you don't have to carry the teme I will." Naruto said getting ready to pull Sasuke off of her back. Kiba and Neji were already heading off in their different directions surprisingly.

"No, Naruto-kun it's okay I should." Hinata said though she didn't know why she should. Naruto shrugged at her. If she wanted to carry him he would let her. "You don't scare me Sasuke-san." Hinata whispered back to him as they headed towards the Hokage's.

"You should be Hyuuga." Sasuke muttered. Hinata's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to let him threaten her. After all for seven days she had kept him immobilized and she could sure as hell do it again in a heart beat. She would remind him of that later. AS they entered the Hokage's office Hinata heard Shizune gasp and saw Tsunade's eyes widened.

" I didn't want to believe it when Sakura told me but I see that she was correct after all." Tsunade said coming to her senses after a moment.

"You might want a couple of more men in here in a moment Tsunade-sama as of now I have blocked all of his chakra points off but I'm not sure how long it will hold it was over 24 hours ago that I did it." Hinata said putting Sasuke down gently. Tsunade looked at Hinata and waved her hand as 5 anbu members appeared,.

"They are more of them stashed here and there and everyone is on alert." She told Hinata who just nodded.

She knew that Sasuke was listening and knew that he could probably escape regardless of how many men they had.

"Sorry I am late Hokage-sama." Kakashi said appearing out of no where. He looked at Sasuke with shock and surprise. Obviously he hadn't thought that it was true either.

"It is fine Kakashi I just wanted you to be here while we questioned him." Tsunade said as she bound Sasuke with chakra bonds. Hinata watched carefully. "First I would like to know Hinata how it is that you ended up with the Uchiha." She said turning everyone's attention to her. Hinata looked up at her. She couldn't tell them the truth then they would kill him for sure. He had kidnapped her after all.

"He saved my life." Hinata said. She didn't like lying but if she had to, to save a life she would. "Uchiha Itachi attacked me while I was training. I believe Sasuke had been tracking him down and when Itachi attacked me he attacked Itachi. I was knocked out in the process so I'm not sure how the battle went but Sasuke-san saved my life." Hinata said. If Sasuke had told her the truth then Itachi was already dead and it didn't matter. Tsunade's eyes widened and Shizune gasped in shocked.

"And Itachi?" Kakashi asked seeing as how the others were speechless. Hinata turned to look him in his one eye that showed.

"Dead. Sasuke-san killed him." Hinata said everyone's eyes then turned to Sasuke as it donned on them how strong her he had become exactly. Sasuke's eyes were open now

as he looked at them all in return. If he was shocked at Hinata's lie he didn't show it.

"Why would Uchiha Itachi attack you?" Tsunade asked turning back to look at Hinata. Hinata remembered something she had read about him in a bingo book she had found once and her new lie spun from there.

"His eyes, they were causing him trauma and making him blind every time he used his variations of the sharigan. He wanted me to use the Byakugan and see if there was something going on with his chakra. He told me that he was going to make Neji the Hyuuga genius as he put it do it but he would settle for me." Hinata said. Everyone nodded. It made perfect sense to them all. Hinata was shocked at her own lie and how she had done it.

"Well I think from here we need to question him in private." Tsunade said nodding at Kakashi as he and a few anbu grabbed Sasuke and disappeared. "Go with Sakura, Hinata she will see to any wounds that you may have then I suggest you go home and get some rest." Tsunade said as she followed the men out. Sakura's and Hinata's eyes followed them. Sasuke looked back at Hinata briefly but his eyes were emotionless.

Okay So I'm trying to actually capture Sasuke's personality and not make him to OOC Hinata may be OOC though. Tell me what you think n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke looked up at Tsunade as she questioned him on everything possible. Next, she was going to be asking him what he had eaten while he was away and if his favorite color had changed. She of course was shocked when he told her that he had killed Orochimaru. Sasuke thought he would have been offended if she hadn't been shocked. Tsunade glared down at Sasuke before pulling Kakashi out into the hall. They talked for a long moment before re entering the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha your fate has been decided and it would appear that you are to be…" In the middle of her sentence, Hinata burst into the room. Tsunade was actually expecting Naruto when she turned around to see who it was. She was shocked to see the Hyuuga Heiress standing there looking a little out of breath but other than that fine. Behind her Naruto and Sakura were yelling for her and running to come get her.

"Hokage-sama forgive me!" Hinata said falling to her knees before her. "But I have come to plead for Sasuke's life. He has done nothing to deserve death in fact if you think about it he has done nothing to Kohona except leave. He didn't betray any of our secrets and he has eliminated some of our biggest threats." Hinata said. Sasuke glared at her. He didn't need the girl here pleading his case for him. Though it is nice to have someone care about you again isn't it. A nasty little voice inside Sasuke's head said. Tsunade looked at Hinata for a long moment. Had she waited just a few moments she would have found out that they weren't going to kill him or even imprison him at that.

"If you would be so kind and let me finish my sentence." Tsunade said looking at Hinata sternly who blushed heavily and nodded feeling even more stupid now for interrupting the meeting. 'And this is where they sentence you to die. You will all of these men and disappear for a very long time maybe even go to China or America yeah America is father away.' Sasuke thought. "You Sasuke Uchiha will be put under current and hard observation for 1 month's time. You won't be aloud to transfer back into the Kohona ninja ranks for a minimum of 2 months and won't receive a rank higher than jounin for a maximum of 1 year. You are free to leave Kohona whenever you feel like it at the risk of anbu putting you in the bingo book permanently.

Tsunade shocked everyone in the room with these words except Kakashi though the only ones to show surprise were Hinata Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke's own eyes had only widened a fraction of an inch before he was stonic again as always. "Do you understand?" Tsunade asked him. There was a very long uncomfortable pause then before he answered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama I understand." Hinata let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding as well as Sakura and Naruto behind her. The question now was would he stay? Tsunade nodded and his chakra bonds dispersed as did the Anbu hands on him. Sasuke slowly stood up looking her evenly in the eyes before she turned around leaving. "Am I Free to go now?" He asked her lazily. She just waved him off muttering something about needing a drink. Shizune close behind her whispered that with Sasuke Uchiha freely back in society she shouldn't drink for many people would be coming to talk to her now most of them with complaints. Annoyed Sasuke walked away ignoring Sakura's almost tearful eyes and Naruto's heated stare.

"Hyuuga, where are my things I know you brought them." Sasuke suddenly said turning slightly to look back at Hinata who blinked. He was talking to her? How odd she figured he would be mad at her.

"They are here in my bag." Hinata said sliding her bag off her shoulders. She had gotten it back from Naruto not to long ago. Pulling them out of her bag, she walked over to Sasuke to hand them to him. Without a single thank you for anything, he took his things and walked away leaving them standing there. Naruto was the first to bounce back quickly leaving saying something about ramen. Sakura soon followed claiming that she had some work that needed to be done. Hinata had nothing to do and didn't act like she did have something to do.

"If you are wondering if he has always been like this then your answer is a definite yes." Kakashi said from beside Hinata. She hadn't realized that he was there but he had answered her silent question at the least. "You should go home heiress surely your cousin is at least worried about you." Kakashi said in a lazy voice as she slouched against the wall. Hinata could detect some concern in it though. Hinata nodded bidding him a good bye before she left. As she walked, Hinata didn't notice a pair of dark eyes following her. Those dark eyes that held no anger that he had promised himself the girl would feel that he would he would inflict on her. She wasn't the same person as before when she was 12 she was different now but not completely. He needed to learn about this person. His little amount of knowledge on her didn't satisfy his curiously.

"Who are you Hyuuga Hinata to show such compassion for others?" Sasuke asked into the air before heading out to the Uchiha complex. He was the last Uchiha and owned them all. Though he didn't exactly want them he took them out of a matter of pride's sake. Opening the door to his house he grimaced at the dust. First he would clean then re-stock everything. The cleaning would take awhile and would let him stay away from the crowd while he was at it. Sakura still liked him that was obvious so he didn't doubt that he wouldn't have fan girls still. "Stupid girls." Sasuke muttered which led him to think of a certain white eyed girl that he also called stupid. She didn't like him that way though it was quite a relief. He didn't need girls except for the occasional one to warm his bed when he wanted which was a rare occasion and not many girls saw it.

Entering the Hyuuga compound Hinata was pelted by a hug from her younger sister Hanabi who look like she was close to tears.

"Hanabi-chan are you alright? Are you hurt?" Hinata asked worriedly as she wrapped her arms around the girl in return who was now sobbing softly into Hinata's chest.

"Nee-chan! I thought you were gone forever and now your back and oh nee-chan I am so happy to see you. Father was planning your funeral as if you were dead nee-chan." Hanabi cried. Her words turned Hinata cold inside. Her father was that ready to get rid of her and have her out of his life? Hinata knew her father was never one to show open compassion or love at that but she never thought him to be out right cruel like this.

"Shh Hanabi-chan I am fine ne? And I'm not going anywhere I promise." Hinata said trying to comfort her little sister so she wouldn't cry anymore. Hinata hated to see people cry it was heart breaking. Hanabi nodded pulling away from her older sister with reluctance. At 14 Hanabi was already a chuunin like her 19 year old sister. It didn't bother Hinata like it might other people in fact she was proud to know her little sister was skilled but she was hoping to change the ranks soon. After all the jounin test was soon and Hanabi couldn't take it because she had barely become a chuunin though Hanabi wouldn't have taken it anyway. She didn't want to be a jounin at the moment. She just wanted to be a teenager and have some fun before her life was sucked away by the Hyuuga clan like her sisters was sure to be.

"I'm going inside to take a hot bath before dinner. I'll see you then Hanabi-chan. Hinata told the girl before she headed into their house. Neji was inside waiting for her. He gave her a small smile before heading off in his own direction. He was glad she was back as well even though it had been him that had gone and found her. Hinata didn't see her father any where. Though it hurt her slightly that he didn't want to see her after she had been gone so long. She shrugged it off telling herself that she would rather have a bath before seeing her father in the first place. Little did she knew that her father was actually in his office trying to figure a way to keep his little girl out of the fate the elders had now pushed upon her. After her being 'kidnapped' or 'lost' they realized that they needed another heir before Hiashi died and were now demanding, after finding out that Hinata was perfectly safe, that she find a husband before she turned 20 which was only 4 short weeks away and she needed to produce another heir before she was 25. If she did not choose a suitable husband before her 20th birthday then the elders would choose one of Hinata's suitors or worse the best possible Hyuuga around her age to give a strong bloodline which was Neji. He didn't want to do that to his daughter or his nephew and tonight at dinner he had to tell them. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him for this. Neji had hated him before he figured he could get through that but if his daughter hated him….He couldn't.

Hinata sunk into the warm water of her bath and sighed softly to herself. It felt so good to be able to take a bath again. She hadn't been able to because she was almost constantly watching Sasuke and making sure he lived. Hinata's mind wondered as to why she had tried so hard to save Sasuke. He really wasn't anything special to her. He was Naruto and Sakura's friend. Maybe that was why she did it. For the two of them, to make them happy and to see them smile like they used to when Sasuke was around all the time. True they weren't just depressed blobs all the time but sometimes they both just had this kind of look on their faces and everyone knew that they were thinking of their old team mate. The traitor as some called him.

"I bet he gets tired of being called that gets tired of being hated. I wonder if he is secretly sad that most people hate him." Hinata pondered to herself. He was handsome though and girls would be falling at his feet again in no time. Hinata snickered to herself that was something she always enjoyed seeing. The infamous Uchiha Sasuke running from a pack of wild female fans. It was always amusing to her. Though now he could glare and they'd probably stop dead in their tracks filled with fright. He was scary when he glared she'd give him that. It was like all the hate and coldness was in his eyes and you were the sole reason for it. Though, it didn't faze Hinata anymore really. She had seen that very same glare for seven days straight after awhile it wasn't so scary anymore. In fact sometimes it was similar to a puppy trying to bark like a dog though Hinata wasn't going to tell Sasuke this. Not anytime soon that his. Maybe if he pissed her off enough._ 'I wonder if Sasuke can cook.'_ Hinata thought suddenly. _'He has been on his own so often he might be able to unless he always bought it. But does he have any money to buy food now? I wonder….'_

Sasuke sat in his now clean floor listening to his stomach growl. He wasn't ready to leave the confides of his home just yet not even for food. The cleaning hadn't taken as long as he thought because apparently he whipped through it in less that two hours and now he was hungry, hungry and bored. His stomach growled again. Scratch that he was very hungry and bored. Standing up he put on his shoes sighed he was to hungry to just sit there and starve himself. Opening his door he stopped. The Hyuuga was there fist raised getting ready to knock and in her hand looked to be a bento box which smelled delicious.

"Sasuke-san I didn't know if you had any money and I figured you were hungry so I made you this." Hinata said handing him the bento. She looked better now having took a bath. Which it appeared that she had just done before her hair was wet handing down around her face and it wasn't raining yet, though the dark clouds threatened the rain so Sasuke new it had been a bath. Opening the lid of the bento he peaked in. The first thing he saw was dango balls that didn't look sweet thankfully, rice balls and some curry with what looked like tomato. His mouth watered slightly.

"Arigato, I was hungry." Sasuke said in a passive voice. Hinata smiled a little at him glad that he didn't out right reject the food like she feared he might. Turning she walked off towards the Hyuuga manor. She needed to make it home to dinner herself. Sasuke closed his door and went into the kitchen. It was hard to not just open the bento box and begin eating on the way there. The food smelled delicious and Sasuke had an eerie feeling that the Hyuuga girl was more than likely good at cooking. She seemed like the motherly type who could cook sew clean and stuff like that. The kind that the kids would run to in tears when they were hurt and she'd make it better by smiling at them. Like his mother had been… Sitting down he opened the bento fully. There was also two small egg rolls tucked away by the curry. It all looked home made and good. Picking up some chop sticks she had also added in the package he began to eat slowly. His eyes widened a fraction.

He hadn't prepared for the flavor that rushed into his mouth. He had been right about her being a good cook. Sasuke ate everything in the bento after that first bite in under 6 minutes. He could have told Hinata he had more than enough money to buy his own food and he didn't need her charity but he knew that would have crushed her and now he was very glad that he hadn't. He would have missed out on some good food. If he saw her again he would mentally tell her how good the food had been for Sasuke Uchiha didn't give out compliments ever. Not unless they really deserved it which hinata probably did but he would never admit that not even to himself. His nasty little voice in his head however did admit it over and over again for him to hear.

Hinata sat at the dinner table very uncomfortable at the way everyone was silently picking at their food including Hanabi. Usually she was quite the little chatter box and stuffing her face in between stories she told. It would be about now that her father would sigh and tell Hanabi to be quite but she never listened and her father never repeated himself just sighed to himself looking up as if the heavens had cursed him with a chatty daughter. None of that happened tonight though. They were all quiet. Neji was silently glaring at the table. Hiashi had informed him earlier then Hanabi later so it wouldn't be three shocked people staring at him it would just be hinata his sweet understanding compassion filled daughter Hinata. He just prayed that she would show some of her compassion and understanding when he told her.

"Hinata, my daughter there…is something we need to talk about." Hiashi said. Hinata gulped praying he wasn't about to strip her of her heiress title. She didn't exactly want it but what a shame that would be! Slowly Hiashi began to explain her what the elders had said. Hinata sat there listening intently the entire time. Tears brimmed in her opal eyes but they never fell. She was keeping them back not wanting to cry in front of them she would be strong and except it. It was her destiny as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Both Hiashi and Neji were worried that she wasn't saying anything. Was she going to suddenly do something like attack him? He didn't know.

"So that's that then father?" Hinata asked her head down as he finished talking. They were all watching Hinata carefully now trying to predict what she would do. None of them were ready for what she would do.

"Yes, daughter that is it the elders have ruled it against my wishes and I can't stop it." Hiashi said wishing that he could. Hinata sighed and nodded as she stood up.

"Well then it would seem that I have 29 days to find a suitable husband. I shall search hard father and not let you down." Hinata said her eyes closed as she force a smile on her face. Turning she walked away leaving them all in a state of shock. Had she really just done that calmly? No reaction at all but to please her father?

"Do you think that she will be alright?" Hanabi asked the two of them. Neither Hiashi or Neji said anything for neither of them had a clue. Once in her room Hinata threw herself down on her bed letting her sobs wrack her body. She didn't want to get married! Even if she did find someone who would take her they most likely wouldn't be wed out of love. IT would most likely be a marriage of convenience. Hinata heard a knock on her door and Neji's voice calling her. Hinata sat up quickly. She didn't want to see him or talk to him. She didn't want to see anyone. Throwing her window open, she hopped out ignoring the rain, as she ran blindly not knowing where she was going. Neji opened her door hearing movement and sighed walking over to her window to close it. He could easily catch up with her but for now he would give her the space that she clearly wanted to have.

Sasuke was out training in the rain. Orochimaru had taught him that if he could train in all types of weather he could fight anywhere and in all types of where. With a bang of lightning, he hit a tree near by making it fall to the ground with a crash. A couple of yards away he heard someone. In the blink of an eye, he was gone up in a tree watching the person. He was mildly surprised to see Hinata there and she appeared to be crying a lot. Sasuke silently debated on getting out of the tree and walking over to her or not. Growling to himself he slowly slid out of the tree and walked over to the sobbing Hyuuga girl. For some reason he felt like he was going to regret this action.

"Hyuuga-san what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked coldly making the Hinata whip around in gentle fist style ready to fight. Seeing it was Sasuke she put her hands down.

"Oh, its just you Sasuke-san." She said wiping her tears away so Sasuke wouldn't see them. Though he already had. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He couldn't comfort people worth shit but he would make her forget temporarily what she was sad about.

"You put your hands down as if I am not the enemy." Sasuke said circling the girl slowly pulling out his long sword. Hinata narrowed her eyes at him moving back into the gentle fist style.

"Are you the enemy Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked almost tauntingly as she moved with his circle. She didn't know what he was playing at but if he really intended to kill her she wouldn't go down without a fight. Sasuke smirked at her stopping.

"Yes Hyuuga I am the enemy." He called disappearing. His smirk only widened at her surprise before she whispered Byakugan.

"Some enemy to run away from the fight Uchiha-san. I believe that is called being a coward." Hinata called looking around as she tried to find him. She spotted him easily but acted like she couldn't trying to fool him. Sasuke glared at the girl. How dare she call him a coward! She couldn't even find him her Byakugan was so weak! "Oh don't be a chicken Sasuke-kun don't run from me like you do your fan girls Sasuke-kun." Hinata said goading him. She didn't know if it would work. Sasuke glared at the girl grinding his jaw. Usually taunting wouldn't get to him but she was so much weaker than him! How dare she. Without a second though Sasuke launched at her tossing four shuriken out. Hinata smiled seeing him from behind her. Turning around she dodged each shuriken her hands charged with chakra ready to strike him. Sasuke was taken a back when she turned around. She had successfully fooled him. She wouldn't get the better of him though.

"You are clever Hyuuga." Sasuke said his sharigan illuminating his eyes in the rain as he stopped in front of her. He knew that she wasn't the close range type of battle he could face easily. The Hyuuga style was a mystery to him because he couldn't copy it. Hinata grinned a little.

"I could say the same for you but you under estimated me which you should never do." She told him. Sasuke nodded before throwing his sword away.

"How about we spar regular then eh? No bloodline limits and no weapons." He suggested his onyx eyes returning as he looked at her. Hinata slowly considered it. It was worth it. She knew she wouldn't win but this was a great opportunity especially right before the jounin exams. She also realized what he was doing and was grateful for it. In his own way Sasuke Uchiha was being considerate and nice.

"Alright then." Hinata said deactivating her Byakugan and dispersing the chakra in her hands. "We shall fight." She added. Sasuke smirked.

"No blink." He muttered before he was at her striking out in vulnerable places. Having trained with Neji and Ten-Ten for so long Hinata was used to speed but Sasuke made her eyes work faster as she blocked him. She couldn't always though and a few blows landed. Hinata double over as one caught her in the stomach. She was expecting more but Sasuke pulled away.

"Why aren't you hitting me Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked her as if he were her sensei. Hinata coughed muttering something about him being to strong and fast. Bending down to her level Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "You are fast Hinata as well as strong but you could be better." Sasuke told her his eyes narrowed. Hinata pulled herself up slowly looking him straight in the eye.

"How?" She asked him clueless. "The jounin exams are coming up soon and I am not even strong enough to hit you once." She told him sitting back on the ground. Sasuke smirked a little and sat cross legged on the ground.

"My skills are above that of a jounin rank Hinata-san. You are a chuunin it's natural that you can't fight me evenly." He told her as he watched her. Hinata looked up at Sasuke an idea slowly spreading across her face in the form of a smile that Sasuke immediately distrusted.

"Are you sure of that Sasuke-san? Are you sure you're above a jounin in rank?" She asked him. It wasn't sarcastic or rude it was a simple question. Sasuke nodded in response. "Then. Train me." Hinata said determination spreading across her face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

" I have no time to train you and what's more what would I get out of it? Satisfaction that I am doing some good? I doubt it." Sasuke said coldly. Hinata shook her head not the slightest bit hurt. She had expected out right rejection and her brain was working fast.

"If you train me the time will pass by more quickly. It will give you a reason to do something more than just sit around plus it will be like light training for you." Hinata tempted him. Sasuke regarded her carefully. She had a point it would make the time go by faster. Hinata frowned slightly as Sasuke showed no sigh of expecting. "I'll throw in meals. I'll cook for you." Hinata added. Sasuke's head snapped up as he looked at her.

"Done. I will train you. Meet me at my house at 6 we'll eat and then we will train." Sasuke said as he began to walk away. "Do not be late." He added. Hinata grinned widely. She would definitely make jounin now with Sasuke training her.

"Thank you Sasuke-san!" She called to him before heading off to the Hyuuga compound. Her thoughts far away from finding a husband. She didn't even notice the blue eyes that darkened as they watched. Sasuke was going to train her? He showed no interest in being around his true friends like him and Sakura but he would freely be around Hinata for what seemed to be most of the day. Why? Blue eyes started to turn red in agitation. He didn't understand any of it! Why was Sasuke being like this!?!?!?

I hope everyone likes it! I would appreciate reviews they make me want to jump up and post more chapters lol. Yes I am taking things slow between the two of them. They won't just BANG fall in love. I doubt it would happen like that for Sasuke and I'm trying not to be to OOC here. Review please ^^ ~ Cyanidation


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata yawned and rolled over to turn off her alarm clock. Pulling on her bra and a mesh shirt she grabbed her jacket. Stumbling slightly she pulled on her pants and socks before walking over to Neji's room and knocking on the door softly. She was out of money having not been able to do missions from being gone so long. Hearing his cousin knock Neji moodily climbed out of bed to open the door. It was hard for Hinata to not giggle at him. His long hair was everywhere and he was pouting slightly.

"Hinata-sama it is five in the morning on a Saturday what could you possibly need this early?" Neji asked her not fully awake yet.

"Forgive me cousin but I am out of money and I need to borrow some to buy a few women things that I need." Hinata said looking down. Neji didn't ask any questions like Hinata knew he wouldn't after hearing that and quickly pushed some money in her hand. Men were so fickle sometimes. "Thank You." Hinata said as Neji nodded and closed his door. Quietly she headed out of the house slipping her sandals on as she did. She didn't want to be bringing Sasuke bento's three times a day that would just be a hassle. She would buy things and stock up Sasuke's home so she could just cook there. It was so much simpler.

As she picked out different types of vegetables and meats Hinata hummed to herself. She had no idea why she was so happy but she was and the Moon Day Festival was coming up that made it all the better. Paying for all of the food Hinata headed over to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha compound. She knocked on his door twice but received no answer. Shrugging to herself she opened the door, not surprised to find it unlocked, and went in to the kitchen to begin preparing their breakfast.

Sasuke had heard someone knocking on his door but ignored them. If it was important they would be back at a later hour of the day maybe even when the sun was up. As he drifted back to sleep Sasuke didn't comprehend the quiet footsteps in his house or the soft click of a pan. 20 minutes later Sasuke started to smell frying bacon and sat up annoyed. If Sakura was in his house attempting to cook for him he would kill her. Walking out of his room glaring he was slightly shocked to see Hinata there wearing an apron and cooking. He had almost forgotten that he had agreed to train her yesterday in trade for food.

"Good morning Sasuke-san. I was going to wake you up when it was finished." Hinata told him not looking up from the vegetables that she was chipping. She was preparing a vegetable soup for their lunch later a head of time so they wouldn't have to make a trip back to the house.

"You just walked into my house? How did you know that I wouldn't come down here and kill you?" Sasuke asked sitting down on his matt at the table.

"I didn't but I took my chances didn't I." Hinata replied putting some bacon and eggs on two plates. She carried them and a plate of toast to the table where the tea was already waiting. She was a little a taken aback seeing Sasuke sitting there shirtless. She had seen him without a shirt before of course but then she was caring for his wounds and not looking at him as a man. She had to admit his muscles were defined slightly just enough to make any girl want to pour chocolate sauce over them and lick it all up.

"Where did you get all of this?" Sasuke asked eyeing everything but mostly the food she was putting in front of him. He didn't notice her gaze or the slight blush that had crept up on her face.

"The plates and other dishes were in the cupboards and I went out this morning and bought all the food though we'll need to re-stock it again probably before next week." Hinata said pouring them both some tea. She added sugar and honey to her own before taking a long drink of it.

"You bought all of this food and more? How much did it cost you? I'll have to repay you of course." Sasuke said standing up to go and get some money so he could repay Hinata. He wasn't going to let her buy things for him. He wasn't a charity chase.

"Sit down Sasuke and eat. I am eating this food as well as you are if you still insist on paying me back later then we will talk about it." Hinata said firmly.

"Fine." Sasuke said grumpily before sitting down to eat. They didn't speak after that which they both enjoyed. It wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence it was a mutual one. Sasuke was just beginning to think with the lack of girly chatter and the excellent food it was perfect. That all came down though when loud knocking came on his door.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you awake in there! I brought you some home made breakfast!" Sakura's voice yelled through the door. Blinking Hinata looked up at a now growling Sasuke who stood up shoulders stiff and walked to his front door. Hinata already felt bad for the poor girl. She was just trying to do something nice for her comrade and the man that she loved. Throwing his door open Sasuke glared at Sakura who stood frozen by the icy glare.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked her coldly the familiarity of her name still there. She slowly held up two bento's that smelled burnt and sickly sweet to Sasuke's sensitive nose.

"I made us some breakfast. I thought that you might be hungry so I woke up early this morning to bring it to you." She said. Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance trying not to snap at her.

"I'm already having breakfast which you just interrupted and I'm sure that my cook and guest should be offended but I know that she isn't." Sasuke said making Hinata blush and look down. He was right she wasn't offended at the girl's actions. Sakura's eyes widened at Sasuke's words and she peaked around his arm to look at Hinata who was still blushing. Sakura felt the tears well up behind her eyes. It seemed to her that they shared a special bond now after what had happened.

"I see." She said slowly pulling back away from them. "I'll just leave you to your breakfast then." She said turning and walking away slowly. In her heart she hoped that Sasuke would call her back and invite her in because there was nothing going on between him and Hinata and he would insure her of that with a kiss. Behind her though she heard no words just the slam of a door like it was Sasuke's heart forever shutting her out.

Turning around Sasuke sighed heading back to the table before another knock sounding on his door. Sasuke stopped ridged. When would the girl get IT! Turning around he threw the door open ready to yell at her only to see Shikamaru standing there obviously not pleased to be there. Sasuke stopped his face falling back into its emotionless look.

"Nara." Sasuke said acknowledging him. Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke and nodded. "Did you need something or are you lost?" Sasuke asked coldly. Shikamaru let out a small bastard before straightening up.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you immediately. She says that it is an order." Shikamaru said. Sasuke frowned at him.

"Right now?" He asked. His head barely turned towards where Hinata was eating not paying much attention. IT was none of her business anyway. Shikamaru noted the motion and nodded. "Fine." Sasuke growled and turned to put on his shoes.

"Are we leaving Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked him confused. Sasuke looked up at her briefly.

"I am Hyuuga-san. The Hokage wants to see me. I assume it's urgent. Finish eating then clean up. I will meet you where we were last night. Wait there for me." He said before closing his front door behind him fluidly. Shikamaru had a questioning look on his face but he said nothing. As they entered the Hokage's office Sasuke was mildly surprised to see Kiba Inuzuka, his father, and a lot of old Hyuuga's in the room. He wasn't surprised to see Kakashi there. He seemed to be there all the time. Shikamaru went to stand next to a man who looked a lot like him and Sasuke assumed that was his father.

"Sasuke sense you do not have a parent to be able to witness this Kakashi-san has volunteered to be your stand in." Tsunade said. Sasuke had already came to that conclusion. Kakashi nodded standing beside Sasuke now. "Boys, these men before you are the Hyuuga Elders. They have come to talk to you three of something they view of importance. Shino Abumare would have been here but it seems that he is betroth already." Tsunade said clearly annoyed. She apparently knew what they were here to talk about.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama for that introduction. We of course are the Hyuuga Elders. Now I assume you all know Hinata Hyuuga the Hyuuga heiress. It would appear that she is required to have a husband before she turns 20 which is in a few short weeks." The main guy, Hobito said as if it weren't their fault that she had to have a husband. All three of the guys were now suspicious as to why they were here. "Now Hinata has a choice of course as to who she wants to marry but you three and Shino Abumare all sighed a document when you were but 4 years old in which says that you, if you were to be chosen by us and already not tied to someone else, would conceive to an arranged marriage with Hinata-sama. We are here to pick the most suitable. You all come from recognizable clans in Kohona any of which would be a match there are a few simple tests we like to see you do first." Hobito said. Sasuke looked at him lazily.

"What if we were to say no?" He asked him. Shikamaru looked at him curiously. Why had Hinata been in his house if he didn't like her? Kiba on the other hand was hoping they would both say no. This would give him his chance. Hobito looked at Sasuke closely. He was their prime candidate for healthy strong heirs.

"The contract is binding Sasuke you can't say no. You sighed it in your blood when you were four." Tsunade said her head in her hands. Now that Sasuke thought about it he remembered coming here with his dad and seeing all these old men before and signing something in his blood. He hadn't understood then. He forgot soon after because Itachi had murdered the clan.

"Why wasn't my brother chosen to do this?" Sasuke asked them his eyes narrowed dangerously. Hobito smiled at him sadistically.

"Originally he was chosen." He said. "Then we figured that an arranged marriage should happen between peers and you were chosen." He added. Sasuke glared at him. Even in his death his brother was better.

"You mentioned tests?" Kiba said a little on edge now. He wasn't the smartest guy around that much was obvious and both Shikamaru and Sasuke were smart. Hobito nodded. From there they proceeded to explain the first physical tests they would have to go through. They would spar each other. With that they walked down to the battle area where the chuunin exams had been held.

"And we just fight. With all that we've got?" Sasuke asked already feeling lazy. He could beat the two of them with his chidori and he knew that. Hobito laughed and shook his head.

"No, no weapons. That is the only rule. Hokage-sama of course will be referring it. No intended death blows either." Hobito added after Kakashi muttered something in his ear. Sasuke glared at Kakashi who looked back at him simply. "Fight." Hobito said. Sasuke lazily started to take off his shirt. It was a good one and he didn't want to ruin it. Kiba and his mutt were doing something in the corner and like him Shikamaru was just sitting there. What Sasuke didn't realize was that Shikamaru had captured him in his shadow as was slowly moving towards Kiba with it. Kiba who was now charging at Shikamaru had apparently worked out a plan with his dog. Sasuke would wait to move until he had to really or saw an opening. He was much stronger than these two and could easily defeat them.

"Smart kid." Sasuke said getting ready to move only to find he couldn't . "What the hell!?" He asked looking down. Glaring at the shadow in capturing him he mustered up as much brute force as he could and slowly broke free. Making Shikamaru stumble and look at him shocked. Kiba took that moment to tackle the boy affectively knocking him out. Kiba then turned to Sasuke looking very animalist. Sasuke smirked. So the Inuzuka wanted Hinata that badly did he. Knowing they couldn't hear him Sasuke began to taunt Kiba.

"You know what I'm going to do when I beat you Inuzuka I'm going to take precious Hinata for myself." Sasuke said as Kiba growled. He and Akamaru were circling Sasuke slowly.

"You won't touch her!" Kiba growled out making Sasuke laugh as his Sharigan activated.

"Trust me I will touch her over and over again." Sasuke said. His plan had worked and Kiba launched himself at Sasuke. With a quick few strikes Sasuke had Kiba on the ground clutching himself. Grabbing him by the neck he held him up to stop the dogs movements. The Elders looked at Sasuke darkly as did everyone else.

"That is enough Sasuke. The match is over you win put Kiba down." Tsunade warned him her finger tips glowing with chakra. Sasuke smirked and dropped the boy before pulling on his shirt and putting his katana back in its sheath. Slowly the others drew themselves to their feet. Apparently Shikamaru hadn't been knocked out and had just been pretending.

The next fours hours ticked by slowly as they all answered 200 hundred essay questions that the Elders have put together. Another hour went by as they were graded! Sasuke was highly offended if they were going to evaluate his intelligence themselves and they were wasting his time at that. It was almost lunch time and he was more than willing to bet that Hinata had prepared something delicious for the two of them. Once they finished the dismissed all of them saying they would know something by December 20. Had anyone of them known Hinata's birthday they would have realized the elders were 7 days a head of schedule on that.

Sasuke knew that Kiba was still pissed at him but he didn't care. Sasuke headed to the training ground that he was betting Hinata was at waiting on him. As he moved closer he was surprised to hear the sounds of Hinata training. Move a tree brush aside Sasuke suddenly stopped staring at Hinata. He had never seen her without her coat and now he knew why she always wore it. Apparently Hinata had the body that Jiraiya would love to base one of his characters off of. Sasuke being a man wasn't unaffected. He coughed alerting Hinata to his presence.

Hinata had been training for roughly 4 hours now. After awhile she had gotten tired of waiting on Sasuke. So she had started training first going through target practice and now she was strengthening her fists by smashing her hands into the tree. They were getting ready to start bleeding. She had brought their pre-prepared lunch with them and it was sitting safely under a tree near by. Two hours ago she had gotten hot and taken off her jacket. Now she heard Sasuke cough and was suddenly in the Hyuuga gentle fist style ready to fight.

"Oh, Sasuke-san your back. What was it that the Hokage-sama wanted?" Hinata asked sliding out of her fighting style. Sasuke waved it off.

"It was nothing to important just very…tedious." Sasuke said. They had told him not to tell Hinata about any of this and he wasn't going to. It would most likely upset her and that would interfere with their training. Plus he couldn't have another crying girl on his hands. He just wasn't good in those situations. Sasuke was having a hard time not looking at Hinata now and found it rather irritating. How could he not show self control! That was something that every Ninja had to have to survive self control.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Hinata asked him pulling him out of his thoughts. He had been staring off into space for a long moment a far away look on his face. Sasuke snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. What were you doing before I came?" He asked her trying to hide the gruffness in his voice. Hinata shrugged her shoulders not catching the edge to his voice.

"Just punching the tree basically but they call it strengthening your fists." Hinata said laughing a little at it. Sasuke nodded sitting down on the ground crossed legged.

"That is actually a good exercise for a chuunin. You are becoming a jounin you'll need to start hitting something much harder during that specific exercise. For now we meditate." Sasuke said closing his eyes. He clearly wanted Hinata to sit like him and do the same. He expected she would last a good 5 minutes at most before she became uncomfortable, started to fidget, and speak. He was dreading that part. Hinata sighed a little and sat down across from Sasuke in a mirror position. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before wiping her mind into nothingness. She rather enjoyed meditating when it was outside. She liked to listen to the sounds of nature in action it was soothing.

Hinata didn't know when it happened but she laid back against the cool grass and had fallen asleep. She had done it so quietly that Sasuke hadn't noticed and didn't bother to open his eyes and see what she was doing. It was around an hour later that she woke up due to the sun shining in her face. Yawning softly she sat up. Sasuke opened his eyes then and was watching her intently. Hinata blushed seeing his look.

"I erm fell asleep it would appear." She said laughing a little before standing up and stretching. Sasuke didn't say anything but silently approved of what he was seeing. He was almost disappointed when she pulled her jacket on. The entire time he had been meditating he had been working on his self control. That was the whole reason he had suggested the training exercise.

"I suppose that it is time to eat. Shall we go back to the house for lunch?" Sasuke asked standing up. Hinata grinned and held up the pick nick basket. Inside were two deals of vegetable stew for them and some rice balls.

"I figured it would be easier if we just ate out here." She said as she began to lay everything out. Sasuke looked it over and nodded.

"Very good." Sasuke said as he sat down and began to eat silently. Every single solitary time he ate Hinata's food he died a little and went to heaven. It was as if the Kami's themselves had put all the goodness of cooking ability in Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto looked at Ino as she ordered her ramen. Every time he was with her he fell in love with her a little more. Last night he had told her how he was feeling about Sasuke and she had listening like the great girlfriend that she was. Naruto had tried for so long to get Sasuke to come back to the village and Hinata tried once and affectively got him to come back. It was just a little crazy. Naruto was supposed to be Sasuke's best friend and Sasuke was his best friend. So why did it seem like all of the sudden that the only person Sasuke wanted to be around was Hinata? Naruto shook his head not wanting to think about it. The more he did the angrier he became.

Hinata was Ino's best friend a friend of his own at that. He knew she wasn't trying to steal Sasuke away from him. He bet that she didn't even like being around him that much! It was then that Naruto saw Sakura go by crying. He looked at Ino who only nodded giving him a small smile. She wasn't worried about Sakura. She knew Naruto didn't like her like that anymore and that Sakura didn't like Naruto like that. IT was perfectly safe. Naruto kissed Ino on the cheek and followed after Sakura.

"Sakura-chan wait! What's wrong did someone hurt you? Are you alright?" Naruto called catching up with her easily. Sakura sniffled wiping away a few of her tears. She didn't turn around and didn't let Naruto see her face.

"You could say that someone hurt me." She whispered. Naruto growled protectively. He didn't like Sakura that way anymore but she was still his friend.

"Who was it Sakura-chan? Tell me who hurt you! I swear I'll make them pay." Naruto said his words making Sakura think back to Sasuke so many years ago. Immediately she turned around yelling out a no her green eyes terrified. Naruto scowled at her not understanding. "If they hurt you why wouldn't you want them to pay?" He asked her. Sakura grimaced a little not knowing how to explain it to Naruto.

"It wasn't that he hurt me physically it's just he has someone else in his life and I was just hoping that well maybe he and I would have something special now that he is back." Sakura said as it donned on Naruto who she was talking about. Sasuke.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked feeling his anger slowly start to boil. If she said the name he was thinking in his head he would go insane. Sakura sighed a little. She couldn't see inside Naruto's head so she didn't know what was boiling.

"Well this morning I woke up really early to make Sasuke-kun breakfast and when I went over the Hinata was sitting in his kitchen eating breakfast for him which she prepared. I know she did because Sasuke-kun can't eat. It was so early in the morning that she couldn't have possibly done anything other than stay the night there. It makes me wonder how close the two of them got when they were out in that cabin together." Sakura said her eyes narrowed as she confessed her suspicions to Naruto. He was glaring at the floor.

"Are you sure of this?" Naruto asked slowly. Sakura nodded confused.

"Of course I am sure. I saw her with my own eyes." Sakura said. "I don't see what Sasuke see's in her. She's not that talented." Sakura added meanly. Naruto glared at her them.

"Sakura-chan you are my friend yes but Hinata is Ino's best friend and I won't stand here and let you bash her like that." He said. Sakura looked at him and teared up again.

"She's even turned my own friend against me!" Sakura shouted. "Can't you see how evil she is!" She added before running off. Naruto growled. Hinata was breaking up the trio. First she was taking Sasuke away from him and now she had made Sakura mad at him. He hated it.

Okay so there have been some questions as to why Naruto is acting all jealous and stuff and if he was gay. Well I hope this answer your questions. I will try and have chapter five out by Tuesday but things might go slower now that Thanksgiving break is over. Thanks for all the reviews really I love them. Hope to get more ~ Cyanidation


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata came home that night exhausted. After lunch, Sasuke had worked her hard and vigorously. She had to admit though he was a good teacher but a tough one. Hinata only remembered every part of her body aching once before 7 years ago at the chuunin exams when Neji had beaten her within an inch of her life.

Lying back on her bed she sunk into her sheets and pillows happily. A knock came to her door and she groaned slowly getting off her bed to open her door. Her cousin stood there looking slightly worried and angry. Neji scrunched up his nose smelling her.

"Have you been out training this entire time Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded warily looking at him.

"Hai, Neji-nii. I have been training hard. How did you know?" She asked him narrowing her eyes. Neji might be her protector but she did not want him following her and spying on her. It would just be too weird. Neji rose an eyebrow at Hinata's look.

"You smell like you have been training." Neji said as politely as he could embarrassing her slightly. That was Neji's own personal way of telling her that she smelled terrible.

"Oh well I suppose I do." Hinata said sniffing herself. "I will just take a bath then and go to bed." Hinata added. Neji nodded walking away as Hinata closed her bedroom door. Neji was slightly concerned about Hinata. He did not want her to be killing herself out on the training fields to escape what the elders had ruled. Hiashi had warned Neji that if Hinata didn't choose a husband there was a chance that the two of them might be forced into a marriage. Honestly, Neji didn't know how he felt about that. He would be protecting Hinata forever marriage would be like taking it to a completely new level. There was no doubt in his mind though that he didn't feel that way about his cousin. She was first and for most his younger cousin and nothing more to him in the least.

Walking down to Hiashi's office, he knocked once loudly. Hiashi called Neji in knowing what he had to say and that it was him. Stepping into the room Neji bowed before sitting down in front of Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama has returned home and is currently in her room possibly taking a bath or sleeping." Neji said. His posture was very stiff and formal. Hiashi figured it was because Neji was angry with him.

"Relax Neji-san." Hiashi told him. Reluctantly Neji did as he was told. "Thank you for finding out that information for me. Now there is something else that I need you to do." Hiashi said. Neji tensed slightly as Hiashi explained what he wanted him to do and his reasons why. Neji didn't like it in the least but he understood. Neji agreed in the end to Hiashi's request and Hiashi thanked him. As Neji walked out of the room, Hiashi sighed. They were good kids. Neither of them needed this worry on their shoulders.

Standing up Hiashi moved through his secret documents that only he had the keep for and only the Head of the Clan ever saw. Before Hinata became the head of the clan, he needed to give her a little it of information to help her out. He hadn't ever been able to get it past the elders but with a new Head came a new choice of elders to keep and which to dismiss. Hinata would of course replace them all most likely.

Finding it, he put it at the front of the stack before locking it up again. He would talk with her sometime soon. Locking his office Hiashi quickly checked on Hanabi who was sleeping and Hinata who wasn't in her room. He heard her bath water running though and assumed that was were she was. Resting assured that he knew the whereabouts of his children Hiashi went to bed.

Waking up the next morning Hinata actually felt worse. Her all too soft bed hadn't helped her in the least. Her muscles screamed out in protest as she pulled on a long spandex black shirt and matching pants. Her jackets were all dirty so over the spandex she pulled a pair of grey sweats. Her long indigo hair was pulled up for the day.

Walking over to Sasuke's she was happy to see no rain clouds. As she attempted to pull his door open she found it locked. Smirking to herself slightly she opened one of his windows which wasn't locked and jumped up sliding inside. With a soft thud she landed on her feet. Heading towards the kitchen Hinata was stopped by a long shiny sword at her throat. Sasuke was awake and he was either proving a point or very upset.

"Sasuke-san if you want your breakfast you'll have to let me pass." Hinata said perfectly clam as he turned to look at Sasuke. He was irritated. Hinata had woken him up when she had came through the window.

"Next time please use the door so this doesn't happen again." Sasuke said sheathing his sword as he glared at her.

"The door was locked how was I supposed to use it? Break it down? You should have killed me for sure without hesitation." Hinata remarked her hands on her hops as she returned his heated glare. With a flick of his fingers he tossed something shiny at her. Catching it Hinata saw that it was a small golden house key.

"Use that to unlock the door. It's called a key goes in the lock." Sasuke said. Hinata was both seething and shocked at him. Giving someone a key to his house seemed before unlike him. Hinata looked up at him questioningly. "I'm not a morning person." Sasuke simply told her with a shrug of his broad shoulders. Hinata shook her head smiling slightly. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to like to wake up early in the morning anyway.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning Sasuke-san? I can make a lot of things." Hinata told him pulling out a frying pan and some eggs along with other basic breakfast things. Sasuke grumbled not caring. Hinata shrugged at him before he held up a hand to stop her.

"What ever it is something with tomatoes." Sasuke said. Hinata furrowed her brow at him. Tomatoes? What could she possibly make with a tomato that was a breakfast item? Taking out a tomato as she thought Hinata slowly chopped it up. It came to her then what she could make. Tomato omelets. She hoped that Sasuke didn't have anything against omelets.

Flipping them on to plates Hinata boiled up some tea for the two of them. Sakura didn't stop by that morning and neither did anyone else for that matter. They had a silent peaceful breakfast. After Hinata cleaned up Sasuke told her what they were going to do that day. They were going to take a leaf out of Gai's book and run laps around Kohona.

As they ran Sasuke began to quiz Hinata on effective training methods and attacks. According to Sasuke she answered most of his questions accurately. By their fourth full lap the sun was up and a few people had started to look at them oddly. It made Hinata think that they were on a freak showcase. Sasuke Uchiha and the Hyuuga heiress were friends? When did this happen? Has he possessed her? Does he have an alter agenda? What were they doing together? Was it some type of secret love thing? These were but a few of the questions and whispers that Hinata heard as they ran.

As they rounded on their seventh lap they passed by Ino and Naruto who seemed to be heading towards Ino's family flower shop. Yamanaka Flowers. Ino waved at them grinning widely while Naruto just stared. He seemed to be stricken seeing the two of them together training at that. Around noon Hinata's legs had begun to feel like jello before you put it into the refrigerator to cool and harden slightly. Sasuke never said anything just led them back to his house. As they ate tomato and cheese sandwiches Sasuke paused. For a moment Hinata had a sinking feeling that he was going to tell her that the sandwiches were terrible. Or that she had ran to slow. She knew that Sasuke had slowed down to keep up with her.

"You've done good today far better than I thought you would. I had tagged you to quit around 10 laps or so." Sasuke told her. Hinata was a little confused listening to him. She didn't know if she should be offended or take what he said as a compliment. With Sasuke she reckoned that it was a compliment and might be the only one she ever received. Swallowing the bite in her mouth she smiled at him.

"Are we going to go back to running after lunch?" Hinata asked him. Sasuke shook his head taking a drink of his tea.

"After lunch we are going to work on something rather different compared to running. Elemental control. You can't learn to control trees of course but there are other things like air and water." Sasuke replied. Hinata nodded. This might not work her muscles so much and she might not go home in so much pain like yesterday evening. Swallowing the rest of her food Hinata began to pack up. Sasuke was already done and pulling off his shoes, socks, and shirt. Hinata didn't watch him like she wanted to instead she busied herself with cleaning up.

"You might want to go ahead and take whatever off as well. The spring isn't far from here so no one will see us." Sasuke said lazily. Hinata nodded as she pulled off her shoes and socks. Glad that she had decided to wear the spandex she pulled off her sweat pants and shirt. They smelled anyway. Sasuke glanced at Hinata for a moment before he stopped. The mesh shirt had let him see things yeah but this clung to her skin showing her soft curves perfectly. Sasuke swallowed roughly willing himself to think of his self-control. He was better than a dog panting after a bitch in heat. He was he was. Hinata was now his student in a way and he couldn't afford to think of her like that. Heck he barely tolerated her now because she was quiet and intelligent only speaking when she felt she had something worth hearing to say. It was a trait that he enjoyed.

"So I'm thinking that we are going to be working with water first considering your stripping down." Hinata joked. Sasuke nodded heading off in the direction of the small lake behind his house where his father had taught him his first fire techniques as a young boy. He was trying not to think of Hinata and stripping. Sasuke was taking Hinata to a more secluded area. He didn't want any distractions. Concentration would be very important right now if they would progress at all. Parting the trees Sasuke smirked turning around to look at Hinata.

"This is where we will be training for today. Tomorrow we will train somewhere different but for now here." Sasuke told her. Hinata nodded side stepping Sasuke and heading towards the water. Sasuke was there already before her standing on top of the water his chakra perfectly balanced of course. Hinata stepped on to the water without a second though joining him.

"So what are we doing first?" She asked him a little proud of the shock that was in his eyes. He had really underestimated her.

"I was expecting to teach you how to walk on whatever but I see that you have that down already." Sasuke told her. Hinata laughed at him. She couldn't help herself. Sometimes he was so dumb in his smartass way.

"I can do much more than walk on water Sasuke-san." Hinata said laughing at him still. Sasuke glared at her not liking the way she laughed at him. It was almost condescending.

"Oh yeah, well then Hyuuga show me what you can do then." Sasuke said stepping back to give her more room. Hinata shrugged closing her eyes. Slowly the water around her began to spin encasing her body like a protective liquid shell. Opening her eyes Hinata spread her fingers as water shot out turning into icicles hitting the trees around her before it changed and big long thick whips appeared where her fingers would be. She took the leaves off the trees nearest to her.

Sasuke was shocked beyond reason. It would appear that Hinata was much stronger than anyone had thought including himself. As quickly as it came though it was gone and Hinata fell to the water barely staying more than half way above the waters suffice. She was crouched down and her nose was bleeding rather badly. Sasuke understood now. Hinata couldn't do her little stunt for very long and when she did it took quite a toll on her body physically.

Walking over to her slowly he extended a hand out to her. She slapped it away. Sasuke was offended at first and wanted to reprimand her. Sasuke Uchiha didn't help just anyone! Then he saw her began to struggle to get up on her own. In that moment Sasuke gained a little more respect for Hinata than he'd like to admit. He knew that is she kept that attitude she would make a great jounin one day and head of the Hyuuga Clan. Her husband was going to be a lucky man. She could cook and fight. He had to admit it Hinata Hyuuga was one hell of a woman to come by a rarity some would say. Hinata stood up after a moment and wiped the blood off her face that was running down her chin.

"Tell me Hinata where did you learn that?" Sasuke asked half wishing he had been watching with his sharigan.

"Two years ago I began to develop the water body shield. I've perfected that and shooting ice. It is the water whips that get to me." Hinata said taking some water and washing her face off. Sasuke nodded at her.

"That is quite impressive that is if you really created it." Sasuke added at the last minute. He couldn't give a full compliment and he knew Hinata wasn't lying. She had in fact created the technique. Hinata was too tired to bicker with Sasuke so she let his comment slide. Her eyes were slowly beginning to feel heavy and she knew that any moment now it was going to happen and she couldn't do anything to stop it. It happened every time she preformed the jutsu.

"Sasuke…." Hinata muttered before falling into the water out cold. She had no chakra what so ever left in her body or energy to stay awake. Sasuke dove a hand into the water catching Hinata's hand before she fell to far deep into it. Carrying the soaking girl bridal style Sasuke stopped and looked up into a near by tree where he knew the other Hyuuga was. He wasn't as discrete as he thought he was obviously.

"Does she know that you are following her like she's a bitch in heat?" Sasuke asked as Neji dropped down behind him after being spotted. Neji glared at Sasuke's wording.

"I'm only protecting her from the likes of people like you who would take advantage of her." Neji remarked ready to take the unconscious girl from his arms.

" If she wakes up and see's that you are holing her how would that look?" Sasuke asked as Neji stepped towards him, his arms outstretched. "She would know that you are following her and I don't think that she would care to much for that." Sasuke added with malice in his voice. He enjoyed making the older man uncomfortable. Neji glowered at Sasuke ticked that he was right and pissed at what he was doing.

"Next time we meet Uchiha you better watch yourself closely." Neji warned him as Sasuke's smirk grew. Was he threatening him? Sasuke Uchiha? No one threatened him.

"Tell me Neji-san." Sasuke said using his name with icy menace. "What is it that bugs you more and gets under your skin that you might have to marry Hinata or that I might have to?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't noticed the pale lavender eyes watching him or that Hinata was awake already. He did notice when a resounding slap echoed as a red, small hand print showed up on his face. Sasuke slowly looked down at Hinata who had her hand up still and was glaring at him with angry tearful eyes. Still wake she slid out of his arms heading over to Neji. Sasuke almost let himself feel the guilt that he pushed back. Almost.

She was mad at Neji for following her but she couldn't believe Sasuke. As Neji Helped Hinata walk away Sasuke stared not saying anything. He wanted to take it back to yell at Hinata he didn't mean it but another bigger part of him wanted to throttle the girl for laying a hand on him. How dare she. Okay he had been a jackass but still what gave her the right to slap him.

Heading back to his house Sasuke glowered at Hinata's pilling of clothes she hadn't taken. As he kept thinking about it he became angrier. 'I should go back there and make her beg for my forgiveness. It would serve her right.' Sasuke's evil voice sounded out in his head. He was about to turn around when he saw his mother, in his head, looking at him sadly and shaking her head at him. Sasuke sighed and kept walking out into no where in particular.

Sasuke had to admit he was pretty confused. Why was he still this angry if he had done what he always strived for. Deep inside he knew why *spoiler*. Itachi never killed their clan or his parents. It was an order given out and Itachi had saved Sasuke. Itachi had always been like a father to him more so than his own father at that. Laying down on his back in the grass Sasuke closed his eyes.

Sasuke was slowly realizing that if he had just waited and listened when Itachi had been speaking he would still have a brother to this day. Opening his eyes Sasuke watched peaceful white clouds roll by slowly. It was getting colder in Kohona. He knew that and some how he felt like his coldness was wearing off.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing out here?" Sakura's voice came from behind a bush where her head popped up. Sasuke arched an eyebrow looking at Sakura's messed up hair and swollen lips. She had just swallowed as well and he didn't want to think about what. He knew now that there was someone else in the bush with her.

"Nothing Sakura-chan what are you doing here? Why are you hiding in a bush?" Sasuke asked as if he didn't know the answer. Blushing and stuttering a bit Sakura didn't know what to say. That was when Kiba's head slowly came up. Sasuke was pissed seeing Kiba who was slowly starting to 'explain' the situation to him. In a flash of colors Sasuke grabbed Kiba and held his neck up against a tree.

"You!" He said growling at him. Kiba looked at him in fright. 'That's right be afraid of me mongrel!' Sasuke's ego shouted. Meanwhile Sakura's heart was going crazy. Was Sasuke jealous? Was she finally going to get her wish and become Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. "You are obviously in love with Hinata Hyuuga so why are you here now with her?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's heart fell hearing these words and her anger rose. He was protecting Hinata! Why was it always that fcking Hyuuga!!?!?!?!

"I-I-I- you're a guy you understand r-r-right? A man has needs too." Kiba said. Sasuke sneered as his opinion on Kiba dropped even lower if possible. Sasuke let go of Kiba and looked at Sakura.

"You both disgust me." He told them as he turned away. "Don't let me catch you again it will be the last thing you do." Sasuke warned. Kiba was so ashamed of himself. Sasuke made a good point. He did love Hinata and had a chance to be with her and he was acting like this. He didn't even like Sakura! Standing up he walked away without a word to Sakura and she let him. He knew that Sakura didn't like him and was just wanting some sex no matter how good or bad. Kiba didn't stop to think of the precaution they hadn't taken and should have.

"Hinata-sama I apologize for following you but I didn't trust the Uchiha." Neji said to her as they slowly walked back to the Hyuuga manor. Hinata had never given Neji an order before or used her status over him in any way. But she held up a hand then silencing Neji.

"Neji you are never, never to speak of Sasuke badly to me and if I catch you following me again I will activate your seal. You say you didn't trust Sasuke but through that you didn't trust me. You didn't trust my judgment in friends. I'll need your trust once I become the Head of the Clan." Hinata said in a low voice. For Hinata to threaten that of which she hated Neji knew that she had to be very angry. Jaw tight Neji bowed in understanding.

"Hai, Hinata-sama." He said. Neji knew he couldn't stop following her though. Hinata had considerable power over him but until she was head of the clan he couldn't defy Hiashi's demand of him. Now he would have to tell Hiashi about this. He was not looking forward to that conversation in the least. He didn't want to let Hiashi down because Hinata had found him out. Hinata had told him even that if Hinata confronted him about it he would deny everything.

Leaving Neji standing there Hinata walked in the compound towards her bedroom. She was still a little soar from earlier and needed rest. The last thing she wanted to do was think about Sasuke or Neji or any of the drama that they brought with them. She would deal with Sasuke tomorrow or the next day. As far as she was concerned he was black listed for now.

What he had said was beyond shocking. Who was he to torment her cousin like that and how did he know that she had to get married sometime soon. What's more why had he said that he was to marry her? She wasn't going to marry Sasuke! It would just be very wrong. Hinata totally disregarded the first part of what Sasuke said which she shouldn't have. Soon Hinata had fallen asleep and her dreams were taking a rather interesting turn of events.

"Mom?" Hinata asked seeing her mother appear. Himimore nodded smiling. "But what are you doing here?" Hinata asked confused. Himimore just smiled.

"I'm here to tell you, your future Hina-hime." Himimore said.

Okay sorry for the long wait and the cliffy. You spoiled people were getting a chapter a day there for awhile. I'll have everyone know as well that I have already written the next chapter and parts of the next one after that. The thing is I got a fake nails (icky) and it's harder to type lol. So expect the next chapter which a few days hopefully. RnR


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata rose an eyebrow at her mother. Besides the fact that she was shocked beyond anything else her mother was dead, in her dreams, and could tell the future? What kind of fucked up alternative reality had she wound up in? Himimore looked at Hinata's expression and couldn't help but silently giggle. She and her daughter were so much a like and she could only guess what she was thinking. Himimore had watched her daughter for a long time at that and it was easier to guess from all she knew.

"You can see into the future?" She asked her mother. She was having doubts as to whether or not this was really her mother. Laughing her mother shook her head at Hinata.

"Not like you are thinking no. I'm just here to let you know a few things. You will find the man you're looking for. Though he might not seem right at first he is. A second thing listen to what your father has to say believe in yourself trust me it will do great things." Himimore told her daughter. Hinata shook her head confused.

"How do you know this Okasan?" Hinata asked her looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Himimore couldn't resist herself and she reached a hand out to stroke her daughters' hair. Both of the women were comforted by the contact.

"It's not a question of how I know it Hina-Hime but a question of if you're going to make it come true. Your decisions will affect it of course and there is a good possibility that everything you do will change it. For now though it is the same." Himimore told her daughter. She wasn't supposed to tell her too much. In all honestly she wasn't supposed to be here right now, but because the Kami Inari was so bad a poker, Himimore smirked a little, she got to do this.

"Oka-san…. I've missed you so much." Hinata said suddenly embracing her mother in a tight hug. Himimore felt a tug on her soul and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hina-hime I have missed you to but I have to go now." Himimore said. Hinata held on to her tighter.

"Don't go Oka-san! Please stay here with me." Hinata begged the woman. With great difficulty Himimore pulled Hinata away from her. Looking in her daughter's tearful eyes she said.

"Do not forget what I have told you today Hinata-chan." Placing a kiss to her forehead Himimore smiled before she disappeared. Hinata wanted to stay there forever remembering her mother's embrace but she soon awakened tears running down her face. Sitting up in the darkness she looked around just in case. Sighing she threw herself back on her bed. Of course her mother wasn't here. She had been dreaming after all. Wiping away her tears Hinata curled up in her blankets to go back to bed.

Sasuke looked up at the clock for the 8th time in the last 3 minutes. It was now 6:15 and she was late. She would run 15 extra laps for that. He didn't care how much she complained. Sasuke was just telling himself this though. He knew that Hinata wasn't late and that if she was and he made her run those extra laps she wouldn't complain. Not Hinata. Sighing Sasuke stood up to get dressed. He had been awake sense 5 a.m. waiting for that moment when the clock struck 6 to see if Hinata would come. Now he wondered what he was going to eat for breakfast. It started to drizzle lightly outside and Sasuke growled. The world was silently cursing Sasuke today for his stupidness yesterday.

Hinata was on her way to Sasuke's her mind briefly thinking of the dream she had, had last night. She didn't even notice when it started to rain lightly. She had a single bento in her hand. Dropping it off on Sasuke's door step she walked away nonchalantly. Sasuke could feel how ever he wanted to; she just wasn't going to let the boy starve. For lunch and supper he could figure something out and she knew he would.

Hinata played with her fingers out of boredom as she headed over to Ino's. She needed to spend some time with her best friend for awhile. Knocking on Ino's door Hinata was shocked to have Naruto open the door shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as did Naruto's. She was the last person he had expected to see there even though she was Ino's best friend. Seeing her he kind of wanted to cover up. Hinata just didn't seem like the type to be half naked around… Hinata's face turned red and she looked down.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked the most basic answer not coming to her head.

"Hinata-chan, Ino is my girlfriend don't I have a right to be here?" Naruto asked a little confused. All the anger that he had held for her had vanished suddenly. He didn't even remember why he had been mad at her. Hinata stuttered a little searching for an answer before hearing Ino smack Naruto upside the head.

"Leave her alone Naruto or you'll find that right revoked before the days out." Ino warned him. Naruto ducked his head throwing his hands in retreat. This caused his towel to fall. Hinata's face turned even redder if possible and she quickly looked away. Ignoring the fact that Naruto was naked and Ino was yelling at him to get dress Hinata pretended that her nails were the most interesting thing in the world. Ino turned back to Hinata after Naruto had escaped to Ino's room.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan he is a little dense sometimes." She said seeing the girl blushing. Hinata nodded not wanting to think about it. She had seen male parts before but never outside a professional view.

"It's fine Ino-chan. I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something together today. Have a girl's day out." Hinata asked her. Ino's whole face lit up and Hinata suddenly felt oncoming doom.

"That would be great Hinata-chan! I've been meaning to get out lately. We'll get Ten-Ten-chan and then we'll be off." Ino said slipping her sandals on and tugging Hinata off who was now slightly afraid. Ino and Ten-Ten in control on a day off. Someone was either going to end up in a coma or severely hurt. When those two girls got going together Hinata in the middle it took a hurricane to stop them. Usually they ended up with bags of clothes. Hinata groaned mentally as they neared Ten-Ten's house. Ino's look of pure EVIL had increased and the feeling of doom had tripled.

"TEN-TEN-CHAN!" Ino yelled banging on the girls door. "Wake up! Hinata wants to spend the entire day together. Just us girls!!" Hinata had heard Ten-ten mumbling and rustling around but with Ino's last statement all noise had stopped. 'Am I hallucinating or did Ino's voice sound like it was hinting at something…I really hope that Ten-Ten hasn't died in there as well.' Hinata thought to herself swallowing hard. In a flash Ten-Ten was stepping out of her door a huge overly cheerful smile on her face. The doom had settled. She was most definitely in trouble.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, loud mouth, what are we doing this morning?" Ten-Ten asked sweetly making Ino grit her teeth at what she had called her. Hinata had an eerie feeling that whatever she said the two of them would 'kindly' suggest something else and they would do that no matter what.

"I don't know Ten-Ten. Ino-chan what is it that we are going to do today?" Hinata asked in a wary voice as they walked back into town.

"Oh….nothing really… I just thought we might pick up a few things." Ino said sharing a look with Ten-Ten who obviously understood and she beamed back.

"Oh..Oh yes I like that Idea very much." Ten-Ten said making Hinata sigh even more. The two of them were plotting something that was obvious. She just had to figure out what it was.

"Olay guys we are going shopping that much is clear but let me make something straight. If you try to buy me underwear I'm leaving." Hinata told them trying to make the two of them happy. She didn't hate shopping that much just a lot. Ten-Ten and Ino both squealed hugging her. They loved to buy and dress up Hinata. She was like a little doll to them on these days. She was always so pretty and at this moment she needed a Kimono for Saturday.

As they entered a local and expensive dress and clothing shop Ino walked off to talk to a lady at the counter Hinata watched her for a moment before she started to walk over to them not liking the way the sales lady was eyeing her. She knew that the two of them were talking about her. Ten-Ten though who was in on it drug her away claiming she need Hinata's opinion on some training outfits. They were a lot like Hinata's spandex ones except different material and colors. Just thinking about them made her think of Sasuke. 'He was such and ass! Being a jerk like that to Neji-nii what gave him the right?'

"Hinata-chan what do you think of this one?" Ten-Ten asked seeing her friend take on a dazed and angry look. She held up a pair of pants that were bright pink with yellow stripes down the side for Hinata to see. Hinata scrunched up her nose at them and Ten-Ten laughed. She hadn't wanted to buy them just wanted to distract Hinata.

Soon Ino had bounced back over to them looking very syrupy sweet. Ten-Ten had bought a couple of training shirts in various blue colors and Hinata had almost got a jacket like her other one before Ten-Ten stopped her. Ino nodded at Ten-Ten who grinned. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the two of them. They might be the ones in comas by the end of the day.

As they shopped Hinata was surprised that they didn't thrust clothes upon her instead just asked her opinion and bought clothes for themselves. What Hinata didn't know was that Ino who know all her measurements had secretly bought her a Kimono for Saturday as well as new underwear. It was being delivered to her house as they shopped. Sense Ino had already paid for it she knew that Hinata wouldn't take it back and some day Hinata would thank her for it….hopefully.

Leaving the store Hinata stopped walking suddenly her hands on her hips. Ino and Ten-Ten stopped their twittered and walking to look back at her.

"Nata are you okay? You're not feeling sick or anything are you?" Ino asked using one of Hinata's multiple nicknames. Hinata glowered at the two of them. They were trying to act innocent huh. Well she wasn't going to fall for that.

"You have drug me around shopping all day and haven't tried to buy me a thing not once. What is going on here? Don't you lie to me either!" Hinata told them glaring cutely. They both laughed at her nervously. They knew Hinata was very perceptive. Looping their arms in Hinata's they began to walk again.

"You are so suspicious of us sometimes Hinata. We know you don't like being bought clothes we were just being nice." Ten-Ten told her.

"Yeah, Nata you wound me by thinking that I'd try to thrust something upon you that you don't like." Ino agreed giving Hinata a pout. Hinata sighed hanging her head. Maybe they were right or maybe they were very clever either way they hadn't actually done anything that she knew about yet.

"Sorry Ino, Ten-Ten-chan you just never know what to expect from the two of you when we shop together." Hinata told them. The girls grinned at each other behind Hinata's back. No, you didn't know what to expect. They went into a sushi shop to eat lunch then and the three girls chattered happily together. The whole shopping thing out of Hinata's mind letting her relax a bit. The day had gone fairly well so far. But a good thing never lasts.

Sasuke was walking by when he noticed them. Growling to himself he glowered seeing Hinata in there, having fun! She was in there laughing away looking cute and happy when she was supposed to be training with him and making him lunch. 'Did I just think she was cute? No it was a slip of my mind.' Sasuke told himself. He was getting off his venting track. She had made him breakfast so he knew that she didn't forget about him today.

Marching into the sushi bar Sasuke headed over to her and yanked her up roughly. His fingers wrapped around her arm tightly. He had stopped all of their talking and the talking in the bar. At that moment five people were glaring at him Ino, Ten-Ten, the cooks and a waitress. Hinata was the only one who was shocked.

"Let. Her. Go." Ino said through clenched teeth as Sasuke began to pull her away. His grip only tightened on her arm.

"You were supposed to meet me over 5 hours ago." Sasuke whispered menacingly to Hinata ignoring Ino and Ten-Ten who was now twirling a kunai in her fingers glaring at Sasuke.

"Really was I? I thought you didn't get it the first time when I slapped your ass that those would be canceled." Hinata told him as Sasuke's grip tightened making her wince slightly. Ino growled then standing up.

"Don't you want to become a jounin Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. He was training her to do that. It would seem through her anger she had forgotten that. A look crossed Hinata's face and she looked away.

"Yes I do." She muttered making Sasuke's ego purr.

"Then why wouldn't you show up. Controlling emotions is something that jounin should show and moving past things as well." Sasuke added. Hinata glared at him then and was about to say something when Sasuke suddenly let go of Hinata and stepped back. Hinata was shocked but then she saw Ino was out cold and she nodded understanding what had happened. She rubbed her arm a little and Ino was forced out of Sasuke's body and into her own.

"Never do that to me again Yamanaka! It will be the last thing that you do I promise." Sasuke growled at her as Ino picked herself up off the floor.

"Control your emotions Uchiha." Ten-Ten said coldly standing up and wrapping an arm around Hinata. "Isn't that what you were teaching her?" She asked. Sasuke glared at them all.

"Tomorrow. Six o'clock don't be late." He told Hinata glaring at her before turning away. Hinata watched him leave before smiling at Ino and Ten-Ten.

"Thank you for that." She told them. They nodded before pushing her into the booth and sitting down beside her.

"Explain. Now." Ino ordered. Hinata sighed hanging her head slightly.

"It all goes back to when Sasuke found me." Hinata said. She would stick to her lie so Tsunade wouldn't know that she had lied. The two girls sat there as Hinata told them the entire story from when Sasuke 'saved' her up until yesterday. She left out her dream not thinking that the two of them really needed to know about that. As she finished the two of them just stared at her. It took a minute but Ino finally spoke.

"He saved you and gave you a house key? Wow that's just shocking." She said while Ten-Ten nodded in agreement. Hinata laughed a little at the two of them. What Ten-Ten said next made Hinata pale though.

"Wait a minute you said you had to strip him down to clean his wounds right?" Hinata nodded confused as to where she was going with this. Ten-Ten shared a smile with Ino. "That means you have seen him naked then haven't you Hinata-chan?" Why did she have to go there? People were already listening and once Sasuke's fan girls found out…Hinata would be running forever. Hinata gulped a little feeling a lot of girl's eyes on her.

"Yes. I have." Hinata finally said finding her voice. Ten-Ten's evil grin widened and Ino was looking positively 'sweet' as well.

"So tell me Hinata-chan." Ten-Ten said drawing her name out with sugary sweetness. "Is it true what they say about him down there I mean." She asked the girl who blushed and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to answer this question! Then she would seem like a pervert for looking! Hinata Hyuuga was no pervert.

The whole Sushi bar had gone quiet then. People were no longer pretending that they weren't listen instead they looked at the girl's intensely waiting for Hinata's answer. Hinata looked around nervously seeing everyone staring at her. Licking her lips a little Hinata gulped. What was she supposed to say? That he was fucking huge! That all of the rumors were true? That he was tiny and all the rumors were a lie? She couldn't blow up Sasuke's ego but she couldn't just tear it down.

"I actually closed my eyes when it got to that part of him." Hinata said uncomfortably. She heard a lot of disappointed noises. The girls wanted to know if Sasuke was like they dreamed and all the guys wanted to know if they were bigger than he was. Ino and Ten-Ten though looked at Hinata suspiciously. They would let this go for now but sooner or later they would pull it out of the girl. Maybe when they were alone instead of in a crowded Sushi bar.

"Alright Hinata-chan. What do you want to do now?" Ino asked. Ten-Ten had crossed her arms and was just watching her. She still wanted to know. Ino was letting it go a lot sooner than she wanted but at the moment there was a foot in hers so she was silent.

"I actually kind of want to go home. Today has been a busy day I want to take a little nap. How about you two come by for dinner though I will fix something special." She suggested. Ino and Ten-Ten looked at each other. They didn't know how Hinata would react to the dress but they couldn't pass up her home cooking. It was just to tempting. They nodded after a moment. Hinata smiled and stood up. As she turned to leave Ten-Ten stood up as well.

"Ten-Ten?" Ino asked as Hinata turned around to look at her friend. Ten-Ten bit on her bottom lip for a moment before asking.

"Will you tell us later then what we want to know I mean?" Hinata looked at her. It was obvious that she really wanted to know. Hinata gave her a subtle nod and Ten-Ten smiled. "Arigato Hinata."

Sasuke pounded into the pour defenseless tree in front of him. They had made him feel stupid and he did not like that feeling at all.

'Stupid girls always thinking they are better than everyone else.

Not Hinata. Sasuke's evil voice sounded in his head and he growled hitting the tree harder.

Hinata is never like that and you know it.

So what she was the one who ignored our agreement. I wanted that food.

Did you want the food or her company?' Sasuke yelled out smacking the tree making it crack in half. Why was his own head arguing with him?!?! If no one else was on his side he was supposed to be! Sitting down against the base of the tree Sasuke glared at nothing.

"Wow looks like someone has had a bad day today." A voice called. Looking up Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Naruto standing there.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice that Naruto was used to by now. Shrugging Naruto looked down at him.

"Heard the commotion and wanted to come see why it was that you were killing the defenseless trees out here. What did they do to you? Weren't they emo enough?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared harder at him.

"Are you calling me emo or the trees?" Sasuke asked a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Oh so the great Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know something eh? Well I was calling you emo the tree's seem to be quite happy unlike you. That is except for the one you killed." Naruto commented ignoring Sasuke's growl.

"I am not fucking emo." Sasuke said standing up his fists clenched. "And the tree deserved it." Sasuke added not knowing why he was defending himself for hitting a tree. Who cared about a tree?

"Sure it did. What did it do tell you that you were obsessing with someone?" Naruto asked not knowing the button he had just pushed.

"I am not obsessed with the Hyuuga! I don't even like her! She's ugly and stupid and weak!" Sasuke yelled out loosing his temper throwing Naruto a back slightly. He rose an eyebrow looking at Sasuke who was heaving slightly from yelling at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Then why would you say you don't like her and that she's ugly and all when I never mentioned it. Obviously you were thinking about Hinata before I mentioned anything. I didn't even say it was Hinata." Naruto added and Sasuke stopped glaring at him.

"Go away dobe you don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke said turning his back on Naruto not wanting to hear anything else that he might say thinking that he knew more than he did.

"No Sasuke. I think that you do like Hinata and just won't admit it. That's why you've been hanging out with her a lot lately isn't it?" As Naruto talked Sasuke was telling him to shut up the entire time his voice growing in volume as Naruto kept up. "You've probably liked her sense you saved her. That's why you saved her huh? That's why you're training her. You just want to be around her that much more. I bet you will even get into her good graces so you can marry her."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed throwing Naruto up against a tree his hand around the boy's neck. "You don't know what you are talking about so just shut up." Sasuke had lowered his voice now and it was deadly quiet.

"Then admit it." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. He could see right through the young man's façade. Naruto knew that he wasn't always the smartest or more perceptive person around but when it came to Sasuke he now understood it.

"I have nothing to admit. Remember that Naruto-baka." Sasuke said before releasing him and walking away. Naruto smirked and shook his head. Sasuke was having a hard time admitting it to himself but sooner or later he would. He would have to. It would consume him. Naruto hadn't wanted to admit that he liked Ino when he had begun to because he loved Sakura so much for so long it was hard to admit that. He was in the same position as Sasuke but Sasuke didn't love anyone. Or…had he?

Sasuke cursed Naruto as he walked home. How could the dobe say that he liked the Hyuuga! He was Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't like anyone. There wasn't room in his life for things like romance and love. Besides he was the avenger not some love sick puppy. Someday he would get a wife of good standing and marry her to revive his clan but for now he was a lone wolf. Not a love sick puppy. Hinata is of good standing. That evil voice came back. Sasuke ignored it this time and climbed on his bed. He would pass out and that would be that. He didn't want to think of Hinata again or anything that Naruto had said.

As Hinata walked into her room she was a little surprised to find a long white box on her bed. Arching an eyebrow she walked over to it and opened it slowly. Seeing off white material in front of her she furrowed her brow more. Picking it up she lifted it out of the box and gritted her teeth. Ino and Ten-Ten. The two of them were beyond dead! She smirked a little bit. No. Not dead. They would just have the best dinner of their lives. Hinata laughed quite villainously that was unlike her.

Got this chapter written and uploaded faster than I thought I would. Thanks for the reviews though they seem to be getting less and less. Reviews is what keeps me writing I like to know how my readers feel about what I've written so please RnR it means a lot to me! Might have chapter 7 up by the end of the day who knows!


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata had lain out the off white Kimono and looked it over. The obi sash was dark blue, the color of her hair, and there were sakura flowers of pink and purple scattered around the bottom climbing up about 5 inches or so from the obi. She had to admit that it was very pretty and would most likely look great on her. The top wasn't cut that low though her ample bosom would fill that out anyway. It was floor length which Hinata loved secretly. She sighed touching the silk. Ino knew what she liked. In the box there was a note. It is a birthday present as well as a Kimono for the Moon Festival. You will outshine them all Hinata-chan. Love, Ino.

"Neji-nii! I need you to do me a favor!" Hinata yelled through her door. Neji was trying to make amends without actually talking about what happened so he was quick to do what Hinata asked. He was at her door in no less than 30 seconds waiting.

"Hai, Hinata-sama you needed something?" Neji asked. The way he said it made Hinata sigh. She had asked him time and time

again to not call her Hinata-sama but he was like a broken record. He would never stop playing that one part.

"Yes I am making a special dinner tonight for me and a few of my friends. Could you run to the store and pick up some octopus?" Hinata asked him sweetly. Neji's whole face lit up he couldn't even help it. Hinata was making octopus! She never did that and when she did it was a rare and joyous occasion that everyone looked forward to. Most people didn't make it right but not Hinata she cooked it perfectly.

"Hai, Hinata-sama. I will." He said bowing before heading off to go buy it. Hinata snickered to herself. She would get Neji, Ino, and Ten-Ten back all at once. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She should invite Sasuke….

Sasuke was busy pounding a tomato into nothing. Originally he had been making tomato sauce but once he started to hit the pour defenseless thing he just couldn't stop. Not until there was nothing left and he was just hitting the bottom of the pan did he finally take a step back and look at the mess that he had created. In his opinion it was all the dobe's fault. If he hadn't said anything Sasuke could have gone on living in his denial without thinking about whether or not he was in denial. Which he wasn't! He didn't like the Hyuuga.

Throwing the battered tomato paste and pot into his sink Sasuke turned away from it growling slightly. He hated this. He couldn't cook worth spit and he was hungry. 'If that stupid Hyuuga had just shown up I wouldn't be hungry right now.' Sasuke thought grudgingly. He would blame everything possible on other people, mostly Hinata and Naruto though. Hearing a knock on his door Sasuke trudged over to it and threw the door open a very irritated look on his face.

"What?" He asked before realizing that it was Hinata. He glowered at her. How dare she show up now especially when he had just been thinking about her the damn psychic.

"Well I was going to invite you over for dinner but if you're going to be like that I won't." Hinata said not enjoying being greeted like that. She didn't care how angsty Sasuke could get she didn't deserve it. She hadn't left the five finger print bruises on her own arm.

"No!" Sasuke said hurriedly. "Look I'm sorry could you invite me to dinner?" Sasuke asked his hunger getting the better of him. Normally he wouldn't cave so easily. He knew though if he didn't catch her now and try to make things better there was a good chance that he would starve. Hinata arched an eyebrow looking at him. She didn't understand his sudden change in opinion before his stomach growled loudly.

"I see. Well supper is at 6 you can come with me and wait or stay here and wait either way is fine." Hinata said turning to walk back to her house. She hoped that Neji would hurry with the octopus she had a dinner to cook and hungry people to cook for. Sasuke slipped on his sandals not giving it a second thought. He would come with her. Maybe if he was lucky he could get something to eat while he waited. They walked together in silence though it was comfortable for the both of them.

"What are we having for supper and who is going to be there?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence as they walked. Hinata shot him a glance, turning away when his onyx eyes met her own pale lavender ones.

"A few friends of mine will be there, you know them, and we are having soup for supper…octopus soup." Hinata added after a minute. Sasuke fought down a smile hearing this. Octopus soup? He hadn't had that in ages. He could still remember when his mother used to make it. It was a treat they had everything other Saturday something he had always looked forward to. Hinata's other words were beginning to sink in then. A few friends that he knew? 'Please just not Sakura anyone but her!' Sasuke screamed in his mind.

"Hinata-sama what is he doing? Do you need me to get rid of him?" Neji's voice suddenly called from behind them as he glared at Sasuke though it didn't look very intimidating when he was carrying two armfuls of food. Sasuke returned Neji's glare his jaw stiffening. What was Hinata going to say and why was the Hyuuga acting as if he could actually get rid of Sasuke?

"I would think that, that was obvious Neji-san I invited Sasuke-san to come to dinner with us. I should think that you would come to that conclusion first seeing as how we are headed to the manor this close to dinner time." Hinata told him politely. Neji stiffened a little lowering his heard.

"Of course Hinata-sama your guest will always be welcome." Neji said in a very branch member like voice that Hinata narrowed her eyes at.

"Then let's be on our way." Sasuke intervened. He was speaking purely from his stomach. He was ready to fill it full of delicious hot food. Hinata looked at Sasuke annoyance flashing across her face for a millisecond before it was gone though both boys thought they had seen it.

"Very, well." Hinata said briskly as she began to walk again. The two of them followed behind her a little shooting glares at the other every chance that they got. As they entered the house Hinata took the bags from Neji ordering him to take Sasuke into the dinning room before she disappeared. Neji had done so but as soon as they were in privacy he turned on Sasuke.

"Let's get something straight Uchiha, for some odd reason Hinata trusts you and actually can stand to be around you but I am on to you. IF you put one fraction of a two out of line I will be there to tear you apart piece by piece. I didn't sit around and help Hinata gain confidence to watch you break it back down." Neji said viciously a protective almost jealous look coming into his eyes. Sasuke didn't know why but his calm demeanor was rapidly fading. Why did everyone assume he was going to hurt Hinata? He was actually trying to help her. "Do you understand me Uchiha?" Neji asked lowly. Sasuke glared at him standing tall their heights almost the exact same. It was hard to tell who was taller and who had the bigger ego.

"I understand you Hyuuga now let me tell you something. I am not hear to harm your precious cousin instead I will succeed where you have failed. I will make her stronger and at the end of the day you can just remember it was me she went to originally for her. Not you, who 'built up her confidence.'" Sasuke whispered venomously his voice dripping with so much acid it was surprising that it didn't eat up the floor. As the two entered their little glaring contest Ten-Ten and Ino entered the room.

"Well look what we've got here Ten-Ten, It would appear the love birds are having a little spat." Ino said evilly. They were mad at both of them. Neji for following Hinata and Sasuke for being well…Sasuke. The boys attention snapped to the two girls who glared at them.

"You had better not ruin Hinata's dinner. In fact you should be thankful to be here and if I were you I would make quite an effort to be nice." Ten-Ten told the two of them who just glared more. Them? Be nice? To each other? The idea of it simply seemed preposterous, though Ten-Ten was right. They were both fortunate to be invited to Hinata's little dinner.

"Don't worry I was taught manors while growing up." Sasuke said just to jab at Neji who clenched his hands into fists preparing to give him a little more than a rude remark..

"I would have never guessed seeing as how you are showing little to none now." Hinata's voice snapped from behind them. They all turned to look at her Sasuke feeling a little more sheepish that he had wanted to.

" Hello, Hinata-chan." Ino said shooting Sasuke and Neji a 'told you so' look before smiling at Hinata who waved a spoon in Ino's direction.

"You two are in trouble as well so don't suck up to me." She warned the pair of them who held their hands up in the air.

"What did we go Hinata-chan?" Ten-Ten asked trying to seem as innocent as possible. Hinata sighed a little.

"Never mind that. Anyway all of you flock to the table. I should be done within 30 minutes and be nice!" Hinata ordered before marching back into the kitchen to resume her cooking duties. The Branch members that usually cooked watched her with loving eyes. They had always felt no remorse towards her. She was always so kind and when times like this rolled around she let them have a break for awhile and she would just talk with them. No other main house member would have done that.

Ino, Ten-Ten, Neji, Sasuke, Hanabi, Hinata, and Hiashi all sat around the table quite uncomfortably as a few of the branch members served the food Hinata had prepared. Hinata figured it was because none of them save for herself were comfortable with Sasuke being there. She wasn't even sure that Sasuke was comfortable with Sasuke being there which in all honestly she could see happening.

_Flashback_

_Hinata grinned as she overly sweetened and tenderized the soft meat of the octopus tentacles. She knew that none of them would like sweet squishy octopus. It was her own silent revenge her little sister was the only one who was going to suffer for no particular reason. That was the only thing that she felt bad about. Everyone else deserved it in Hinata's opinion._

_Hiashi for making Neji follow her which she was on guessing at. Though she was pretty sure her guess was correct because Neji would look at Hinata guiltily before shooting glares at Hiashi which Hiashi ignored of course. He was the seemingly innocent part. Hinata knew he wanted to look out for her but honestly she had made it this far without Neji spying on her she could make it until she was a jounin and her meetings with Sasuke stopped._

_Neji was in trouble because he actually followed her around! He could have refused to do it. Hiashi wouldn't have went so far as to activate his seal if he didn't. Better yet he could have agreed and then not have done it! Hinata's privacy was something she valued immensely. She didn't want her cousin poking his way around her life. He already questioned her if she was out 'to late' as if he were her warden._

_Sasuke, Sasuke had a lot of things Hinata could have revenge on. Insulting her friends, acting as if she were his servant, and bruising her! She had four finger prints in a nice purple row on her arm as if it were tattooed there. She had to wear her jacket almost constantly around Neji now because he would ask questions. Who was Sasuke to think that Hinata had to be there every single day? Couldn't he do one day without her there to cook for him!_

_Last but not least Ino and Ten-Ten. Hinata violently chopped up some vegetables thinking about it. Her two 'best friends.' They both knew how much she hated for them to buy her things. They had to have some for of plan to get her that kimono before hand. They had deceived her. True she loved the Kimono but they had spent money on her! It was a heinous crime! Only her father was aloud to spend money on her and that was because she couldn't stop him…._

_"It smells delicious Hinata-chan, I just don't understand why you had to invite him over to dinner with us." Ino said glumly pulling Hinata out of her reasons as to why they deserved the nasty dinner they were about to receive. It was obvious to Hinata that Ino was talking about Sasuke. _

_"He is my guest Ino-chan and in my house I would hope you would be polite to him while you are indeed in my house." Hinata said with a hint of warning. "Eating my food." She added seeing as it didn't affect Ino. When food was thrown in there though Ino's eyes filled with fear. 'That's right you can't miss out on Hinata's octopus.' Hinata thought evilly. _

_"Ino-chan didn't mean anything by it Hinata-chan. We will be good." Ten-Ten said giving her an overly sweet smile covering Ino's mouth with one hand as she started to drag her out of the room. "We are just going to wait out in the dining room with everyone including Sasuke…being nice." She said before disappearing dragging a very unhappy Ino with her who was tugging against the weapons mistress's hands._

_End Flash Back_

Hinata watched with pleasure as everyone's face lit up as their soup was placed before them. They were all so eager for it. Boy were they about to get a big shock. Hinata knew no one would like it but they would al least it with no complaints because they wouldn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings not after everything they had put her through. Even Hanabi wouldn't say anything out of love for her dear older sister and Hiashi well he couldn't insult on something that she really did prevail at and loved like her mother.

"Well everyone, this is my special dinner to all of you and I hope that you all enjoy it. I wish I was eating it as well but I am allergic to the type of octopus that Neji bought." Hinata said honestly except for the wishing to eat it as well that was a lie. All of them smiled at Hinata nodding at her words. They weren't really listening they just wanted to eat. Waiting on Hinata's home cooking wasn't something that was easy to do especially not when you have been anticipating it for over and hour.

"Yes, Hinata we know you and your crazy food allergy but can we eat now? I think I speak for everyone when I ask that." Ino said blatantly. She really did speak for everyone. They all felt the exact same. Hinata gave a little laugh at them and nodded.

"Yes, please everyone eat." She said and in an instant it happened. Everyone dug in hurriedly.

Hinata watched with a smug satisfaction as they all ate their soup and tried not to make a face. She had to admit they were all doing a terrible job of hiding it save for Hanabi. She actually seemed to like it. 'Never knew that Hanabi was such a good actor. If I didn't know better I'd say that she really does like it.' Hinata thought to herself ironically as Neji cleared his throat.

"Well, Hinata-sama." He began using her title carefully around Hiashi who looked at him through a stare that screamed out. 'Do not tell her how you feel about it!' "I can honestly say that never again will I have a meal quite like this." He finally said. Hinata beamed a radiant smile at him while Ino and Ten-Ten glared. He had stolen the only thing that could say that was nice. Everything else would 'crush' the poor girl's spirit about cooking and no one wanted that.

"I agree with Neji oddly, and I would just like to say that I have never tasted octopus such as this." Sasuke swooped in adding making Neji glare at him as Ino and Ten-Ten fumed. Stupid prodigy's and their intelligence. Though technically Sasuke wasn't the Uchiha prodigy and Itachi was though no one would say that to Sasuke's face and cause emotions that they didn't want to have to deal with.

"Thank you Neji-nii, Sasuke-san that is very kind of you to say so." Hinata told them inclining her head slightly towards them. Neji smiled glad his cousin had bought it while Sasuke just sat back and smirked.

"They are right sister it is really good." Hanabi said finishing up her bowl to everyone's surprise. "Can I have more?" She asked one of the servers who nodded hurrying to get her more. Everyone at the table's jaw dropped including Hinata's. Hanabi really liked it, really and truly liked it. She had to have everyone else had only eaten about half of theirs and were no longer touching it.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan." Hinata said getting over her surprise quickly as she started in on her second bowl. " I will be sure to save some so that you can take it to school tomorrow in your bento." She added as Hanabi's entire face perked up.

"Thanks Nee-chan!" She chirped happily grinning widely at her older sister. Hinata wanted so badly to shake the girl and ask why she wasn't repelled by the soup and from the looks on everyone else's faces they all felt the same way.

"So Hinata have you decided whether or not you are going to do to the Festival of the Moon?" Hiashi asked out of the blue making everyone look at him oddly as he fingered a fork not looking at his daughter.

"I erm well yes father I am going." Hinata said once her friends had turned their dangerous bunny like stare upon her.

"You are? That is good." Hiashi said slowly. Everyone was waiting to see what exactly it was that he wanted. Hinata just knew if he was going to make her go with Neji she would blow a fuse. Mutilated octopus soup wouldn't be enough. "Do you have a date yet?" Hiashi asked throwing a quick glance at Neji as Hinata's stomach sank and she wanted to scream out. Both Ino and Ten-Ten didn't get it though they just thought it was weird of Hiashi to be playing the over protective father now of all times. Sasuke and Neji though both hated the idea of Neji having to take Hinata. Sasuke because he hated Neji and Neji because he had planned to ask a certain girl with buns…

"Yes I do." Hinata said making Ino and Ten-Ten gasp. She had withheld information from them!

"Hinata how could you not tell us! You are such a mean friend." Ino said not being able to help herself. When it came to Hinata and boys she had to know everything. Hinata was the only person she had met so far who hadn't experienced her first kiss!

"Ne, Hinata-chan Ino is right that is mean. Tell us who is he." Ten-Ten added leaning in towards her friend so she could hear the girls answer better. Everyone at the table suddenly wanted to know and Hinata's face went slightly pink.

"Yes, Hinata tell us who is it." Hiashi said looking ready to stab his fork into someone's leg preferably who ever was taking his daughter to the festival. Hinata looked at everyone shooting them all little glances before that evil little person in her started to smile and nod their head. 'Do it.' They told her and Hinata smiled sweetly.

"Sasuke and I are going to the festival together as friends of course." Hinata said. It was now Sasuke's turn to be completely astonished. He had agreed to train her and eat her food not dance with her! He wanted to say something and deny what Hinata was saying but he felt four pairs of eyes turn to glare at him. Ten-Ten was holding her knife threateningly while Ino was getting ready to jump over the table. Neji suddenly appeared to be sitting to close and Hiashi well Sasuke had never liked that man when he was angry.

"Is this true?" Neji asked through clenched teeth turning to look at Sasuke who wanted to gulp. Uchiha's didn't cower though and no one frightened them. Suddenly it all clicked to Sasuke hearing Hinata's almost nonexistent giggle. She was trying ot make his life miserable! That evil little conniving wench! Well two could play at that game.

"Yes," Sasuke said his voice strong. "Though I was under the impression that we were going as a date. You know Hinata always the shy one." He said turning to wink at Hinata who blushed making his statement seem all the more true. Ino and Ten-Ten let out another gasp as Hinata looked down at her hands.

How did he turn this around on me? I thought I had him for sure then! There was no way he could have expected that unless he was going to ask me before hand? No, he's just to fast of a thinker on his feet damn him. Hinata thought before looking up at her Father's penetrating stare.

"And when daughter where you going to tell me about this?" He asked in an eerily calm voice. Hinata gave a nervous fit of laughter.

"Well we were going to wait." She said a lie coming to her then. "But Sasuke wanted to do the entire thing the traditional way by having the 5 hour long ceremony with you father." Hinata told him. Hiashi looked at Sasuke who's face had paled.

"We will have the ceremony tomorrow and I will see if you are worthy of dating my daughter Uchiha Sasuke." Hiashi said standing up before excusing himself. Neji was out the door soon after that following Hiashi. They needed to talk. Hiashi couldn't allow this of course.

"I will take my leave Hinata-chan." Sasuke said sneering the last part before walking out. Hanabi who had slipped out somewhere in between all the stares of utter shock was no where to be seen and Hinata was now left alone with the wolves who wanted to know everything.

Sorry it took so long to update. I have been working on some other things lately though I hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday at the latest! Please review I love reading them! Any idea's you have tell me and if I use them I will of course give you credit. I hope that everyone had a good break!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay the last chapter was kind of funny. I am warning you now that this chapter isn't like the last one. It is more of a serious chapter that will help a few things pan out. I would like to thank all of my readers while I am talking. I love reading your reviews! I do not by the way own anything Naruto related.

Hinata felt the sudden need to back away from the two girls in front of her. They both had very evil looks upon their faces while their eyes glinted with what could only be the eye of the beast. Their aura radiated the betrayal off of them. They had been betrayed by the sweet innocent Hinata who was supposed to be their best friend.

"Hinata-chan." Ten-Ten started out sweetly. Hinata had a sneaky feeling that Ino was to shocked or angry to speak at the current moment. "Why didn't you tell us that you were dating Sasuke?"

As Hiashi entered his office he noted the presence waiting outside his door not two seconds later. Sighing to himself loudly he opened his door. The messenger had one fist raised ready to knock. Seeing Hiashi he lowered it and opened his mouth getting ready to speak. Immediately Hiashi held up one finger telling him to hold on. The messenger snapped his mouth shut watching Hiashi.

"Tell them that I will be there in a few minutes." Hiashi told him tensely. "And not to start without me." He added as the messenger nodded, turning away to go tell the council of Elders. Hiashi didn't know what the Elders wanted at this time but he would go talk to them simply to hear what they had to say and make sure they didn't make anymore rash decisions. Locking his office back up quickly he headed down to the meeting room where the Elders sat waiting. None of them looked to happy to be waiting on him either. A fact that Hiashi felt like smirking at. He would take hours if he wanted to and they would wait.

"Hiashi-sama, I am glad to see that you received our message." Honako said non to kindly. Honako was the council President and usually he was the only person who spoke during the meeting's save for Hiashi himself. He spoke on the behalf of the council. Hiashi nodded to him taking his normal seat across the room from them.

"Tell me Honako what is it that this meeting is about? I would like to end it as quickly as possible and get to bed." Hiashi told him getting straight down to business. Hiashi hoped that this wouldn't be about Hinata again. He was still sour about the council making Hinata get married before she was ready. Who did that to a 19 year old girl? It was just wrong. Honako sighed seeing that Hiashi was still angry with them. Once upon a time the two of them had been friends. Then Hiashi had become the new head and Honako part of the council. After that their friendship just seemed to fall apart.

"As you know we have recently interviewed three men of respectable clans that would be potential husbands for your daughter as well as compatible." Hiashi tightened his hands into fists unnoticeably. They were talking about it as if they were going to hire someone to be Hinata's husband. He would just be another employee not someone who was going to spend the rest of his life with his daughter making her happy to the best of his abilities.

"What about these three? Don't tell me you have already put someone into a contract. She still has awhile now until you have to choose for her." Hiashi said coldly while Honako only shook his head at him.

"No, no, it's not that we have just narrowed it down. Our choices are between a Hyuuga member of course, and one of the more qualified men that we looked at and tested." Hiashi nodded as he listened to him. This was his daughter's future and they were toying around with it. Surely they would never force any of their daughters to do this but they would make his do it simply because they feared not having an heir if anything was to happen to Hinata or him for that matter.

"And what is it that you need with me? What do you want me to do? Pick which one I would prefer my daughter to spend her life with if she doesn't choose a husband before her days are up?" Hiashi asked his mouth tight. He feared the answer.

"We would like your opinion on the matter yes, seeing as how you are the girl's father we thought it would be more appropriate. " Honako spoke. Hiashi sighed as a deep crease settling in his forehead making him look years older than he really was. The clan had taken so many things away from his family. His wife had died for the clan, his brother had as well, his nephew had given up all hopes of freedom for the clan, and now his daughter was giving away a chance at love for the clan. He had hopes though, that his daughter would be the one to change all that.

"Tell me who they are and what you know about them." He said simply. Honako nodded opening a folder beside him. He understood and sympathized with Hiashi. He had a daughter of his own. She was two years younger than Hinata and he could never dream of forcing her to get married.

"Ten-Ten, what you have to understand here is that Sasuke isn't really dating me, not like that anyway." Hinata gasped out as Ten-Ten sat on top of her pushing for information. They had been like this for a good ten minutes now because neither girl was satisfied with the answer's that Hinata had been giving them. In other words, they didn't believe her because it didn't have enough drama in it and the thoughts in their heads seemed so much better. Ino pulled the flashlight out of Hinata's face they had added for suspense and looked up at Ten-Ten. They gave each other 'the nod' and pulled away from Hinata altogether.

"So, if you aren't dating, dating, you don't like Sasuke, Sasuke doesn't like you, and he's not your choice for a future husband then why are y'all going to the festival together?" Ino asked as Hinata sat up coughing a little before she began to fix her now messy hair from being thrown on the floor and sat on. Ten-Ten was heavier than she looked and much stronger.

"I already told you! We are going together because I figured my father would have wanted Neji to go with me and I didn't want to go to the festival with him. I wanted to go and enjoy myself. So, I asked Sasuke to go with me." Hinata told them. She was really telling them the truth in a sense. That had been the reason she had said she was going with Sasuke originally. She herself was clueless as to why Sasuke had said they were dating….

Sasuke didn't know whether or not to be irritated or feel very smug. He was leaning more towards the smugness. He would have of course caused drama for Hinata but tomorrow he was going to have to sit through a five hour long ceremony because of it. Was his joy in making both she and the older Hyuuga seethe in rage worth it? Sasuke smirked as the smugness settled in. In his mind, it was.

"What are you looking so happy about teme?" Naruto asked stepping up next to him from no where. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before turning away as he kept walking. Maybe that would let him know that he wasn't really in the talking mood. Though Sasuke never was so of course Naruto didn't catch his drift. "Tell me what it is." Naruto persisted.

"That is none of your concern dobe. What are you doing out here anyway? You're not following me are you?" Sasuke asked shooting him a dark look. Naruto just chuckled.

"No, I am not following you Sasuke, though if I was you would have known about it before now." Naruto said honestly. Sasuke thought about it and agreed. No one snuck up on Sasuke when his guard was up and his guard was always up. He wasn't foolish enough to let it slip not even in his sleep. He had never been comfortable around someone enough to let it down.

"So what do you want then dobe? I already ate and I'm not in the mood to pay for seventeen bowls of ramen for you." Sasuke told him rudely. He couldn't eat anything right now anyway. That soup had made him icky. Just thinking about food made his stomach queasy in protest. Naruto just chuckled some more. It was beginning to irritate Sasuke. It felt like Naruto was making a silent joke about him.

"Well I had heard what happened between you and Kiba." Naruto's face suddenly hardened as he looked at Sasuke. "Was he really there with Sakura? Did you honestly catch them together doing…that?" Naruto's asked his jaw tight. His emotions oddly enough weren't showing in his eyes.

"Yes, I did." Sasuke didn't know why but he felt the urge to say it. "I apologize." He told him though Naruto held up a hand.

"Don't. I knew how Sakura was getting and even though I'm not in love with her anymore she is still my friend. I just didn't' want to admit that she was actually being such a …" Naruto didn't have to finish his sentence. They both knew what he was thinking and they both knew that he couldn't finish it no matter how hard he tried or how mad he ever got at Sakura. Some wounds like a first love never truly healed.

"I would say I know what you mean but Sakura doesn't exactly hold my friendship anymore." Sasuke said with a hint of resentment in his voice. Naruto had been speaking in a quiet voice the whole time. It was quiet different for him. It was mature.

"When you abandon your friends is the time when they almost always need you the most to be there for them." Naruto retorted quickly taking Sasuke aback. His eyes were wide as he looked at Naruto. Where did all this maturity and intelligence suddenly spring up from, had it always been there? Sasuke wondered. He wasn't sure what to say to Naruto in return so he simply remained quiet. "Maybe Sasuke, you should rearrange your priorities and see where they lie. To those who have awaited your arrival home for years or someone who slapped you." Naruto added before turning away and heading home. Sasuke didn't know how but Naruto knew about what had happened between Hinata and him. It also seemed to Sasuke, that Naruto didn't like it when they hung out together, Hinata and himself.

"Is he right? Is it possible that I've been the stupid one this time?" Sasuke asked himself aloud. Sasuke mulled it over in his head as he headed towards his house. It was quickly getting dark seeing as the sun had faded in the sky and Sasuke didn't feel like being out in the dark with thoughts such as these.

"You are promising me, Hinata-chan, that you don't like Sasuke and that you're going to tell me before you choose someone to marry?" Ino asked on her way out the door. Hinata laughed a little and gave her a sweet smile nodding.

"Yes, of course I will Ino-chan you know I will. You are my best friend why wouldn't I tell you?" Hinata inquired making Ino feel a little dumb. Of course Hinata would tell her. She was a good friend like that and wasn't one to keep secrets though she didn't often have them. Saying their goodbye's Hinata shut the door softly. Ten-Ten had left a few minutes before and now she was all alone for which she was glad about. It wasn't that she didn't love her best friends but sometimes they thought something more was going on than what it was. Simple things were always made complex with them.

Heading to her room Hinata shut her door quickly before throwing her window open and crawling out of it. She hadn't trained in a couple of ands needed to if she was going to make jounin. The lightning that flashed worried her a little but she tried to ignore it. Running towards a patch of forest that was close enough to her home but far away enough that no Hyuuga could heard her Hinata got the eerie feeling that she was being watched. Scanning the area around her she shrugged it off. She began to train waiting to get as much in before the rain came and ruined it all. Slamming her fists into the truck of the tree over and over again Hinata let loose. All of her worries and fears were slipping away from her. Training took all of it away. She didn't have to think about the up and coming jounin test or having to find a husband. She was free to just be her and not prove herself to anyone.

After a good hour or so the watched feeling was back. Silently activating her Byakugan she scanned the area behind her. She was both relieved and surprised to see that no one was behind her in the least. Turning her attention back to the free in front of her Hinata gasped in surprise. There was a boy in front of her smiling, it was a bone chilling smile.

"Boo Hyuuga-sama." He said as 9 more of him appeared and the rain began to fall. Each had chakra in them Hinata saw and they didn't look like clones she had even seen before.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked glad she hadn't stuttered and glad that she was already prepared to fight because she had been training. The boys giggled girlishly at her the 10 of them made it sound louder than it was.

"Not much Hyuuga-sama just revenge." The main boy replied before Hinata found herself overwhelmed with clones that she feared wouldn't be poofing away anytime soon. As she slammed her fist into one of their noses she gasped seeing blood. They were real.

"That's not nice Hyuuga-sama." They said together bringing out kunai. Hinata's screams of pain could be heard by only one person. The same said person who was dealing with one of his own clones 2 of which were already down. Hearing Hinata's scream Sasuke's blood froze in his veins.

"You didn't!" He said growling at the clone he was holding by the neck up in the air. The boy smiled sadistically nodding. Snapping his neck Sasuke hurried out his door towards where he had heard the screams coming from. He had long scratches on various places on him but over all he was fine. AS he ran Sasuke's dread began to grow. The screaming had stopped. He would rather be hearing a scream at this point. That would let him know that Hinata was still alive, silence wasn't as promising. As he came upon the scene Sasuke stopped abruptly. There was a massive amount of blood on the ground and Sasuke counted no less than eight bodies soaking in said blood none of which, he noted were Hinata. He was both thankful and worried about that. If they had taken her he would hunt them down and kill them slowly.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled out his eyes red as he scanned everywhere. His stomach dropped when he didn't see her. Then he heard it a very faint groan of pain then he spotted her. She was trying to crawl out from beneath for bodies. Quickly throwing them off of her Sasuke gulped. Had he been a weaker man he would have cried or vomited.

"Sasuke?" Hinata chocked out through blood coated lips. She was covered in bleeding scratches that seemed to cover her body. Lifting her up slowly in his arms Sasuke swallowed hard hearing her let out another groan of pain this one from him.

"I'll save you Hinata, this I promise." Sasuke mumbled running towards the Hokage's' office as fast as he could. If anyone could save her it would be Tsunade. The only light on in Tsunade's office was the dim one on her desk because she was getting ready to go home for the night. When Sasuke burst through the door it took her quite by surprise. She could barely tell it was him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here so late?" Tsunade asked sternly. It was to dark to tell much but she knew he was holding something.

"Save her!" Sasuke demanded savagely stepping into the light. Tsunade's eyes widened with horror as she looked at what appeared to be a dying Hinata in his arms. Gently Sasuke put her door on the ground in front of her desk before repeating himself. Not giving it a second though she yelled for Shizune. She would need the combined healing powers of the both of them for this.

As Shizune rushed in hearing Tsunade scream for her the two of them worked on the more crucial cuts along her torso and back. Sasuke watched with a close look to agony on his face. He paced back and forth watching as the cut slowly disappeared. It still looked back though because of all the blood on her. He wanted to ask if she was going to be okay half way through but he didn't want to break their concentration.

Three hours later, after they had moved Hinata to the hospital and Shizune had kicked Sasuke out of the room, Tsunade came out looking very tired. She had Hinata's blood all down the front of her. It made Sasuke sick with disgust seeing it. Those monsters had done that to Hinata.

"She is alright. The cut's weren't deep but something was on the blades that cut her making them heal slower and there was so many of them. No major veins were hit either. Though she does have a odd looking bruise on her arm as if someone grabbed her roughly." Sasuke felt something hit him hard when Tsunade said this. He knew that the bruise was because of him. "Tell me what happened." Tsunade said sinking into a chair across from Sasuke in a very un-Hokage like fashion. Sasuke explained as best he could what happened with him. He was guessing it was the same for Hinata because it was the same clone that attacked them though they couldn't be sure until she woke p.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as Sasuke finished. "She is awake and well more than a little angry. She wishes to speak with you right away." Sasuke and Tsunade both stood up hearing this.

"I want to go in and see her." Sasuke announced. HE didn't know what he would say to her but he had to see her had to see with his own eyes that she was indeed alright.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Tsunade said opening the door. Sasuke glared at her stepping forward.

"And why not?" He asked dangerously through clenched teeth. They didn't still think he was dangerous did they? He had brought her here for crying out loud. If it hadn't been for him Hinata would have still been out in the rain probably already dead! She couldn't have healed herself! She couldn't even move when he found her.

"A family member has asked for her not to see anyone until she is ready and in this case the family is who get's to decide." She told him with what looked like pity on her face. Pity for him, he knew but he didn't need he pity or anyone else's.

"Who said that? Who ordered it? Was it Hiashi?" Sasuke asked her. He wanted some answers.

"No," Neji's voice came from behind him. "I did. Once I heard it was you who brought her here I assume you had done it and were simply feeling guilty. So I spoke on Hiashi's behalf because he was unavailable and ordered no one outside family to see her." He told Sasuke who growled wanting to attack him. Had Tsunade not been there he would have.

"That would be hard for me to do considering I don't feel anything including guilt. Besides that, I was being attacked as well, by the same men.." Sasuke replied as Tsunade shut and locked them out of the room for the time being.

"Then why, tell me why, were you the only person that heard Hinata scream when other's were closer?" Neji asked concern edging his voice. He didn't want who ever these people were to be able to get at Hinata again. Sasuke was ready to come back with a snappy answer when he realized that he didn't have one simply put. Which for a moment left Sasuke dumbstruck.

"I'm not sure why I was the only one who heard it but those guys 3 came at me and at least 8 of them came to her. She killed all of those eight." Sasuke told him pride edging his voice. Neji's face had the same expression that Sasuke's had after he thought about it. Pure shock. She had killed 8 and still had that much damage. Hinata had fought hard.

"You say that you were attacked as well. By the same people?" Neji asked his face darkening quickly. Sasuke nodded as it clicked in Neji's head. Sasuke knew what was coming. It was most likely all Sasuke's fault. Something that he did before he came back had followed him here. Before he got back nothing like this had ever happened. Neji's fist clenched tightly and his jaw stiffened. Sasuke stood still. He deserved what Neji was about to do. Hinata was hurt because of him. Much to his surprise Neji sighed and unclenched his fists though it was clear that he really didn't want to.

"Hinata would not want us to fight regardless as to if you deserve it or not." Neji explained at Sasuke's look. Sasuke barely noticed that Neji had dropped her honorific title. He wasn't even sure that Neji knew he had dropped it.

"No, I wouldn't want you to fight and I would like to thank the two of you. Sasuke thank you for saving my life and Neji thank you for being so considerate of my feelings." Hinata said appearing out of the room. Her voice was like a slice of heaven. Sasuke hadn't realized how much he had actually missed it. He had been so strung out waiting to see Hinata again. She was smiling a little through a cut lip. Her arms had some bandages on them and her forehead had a huge Band-Aid on it. The two of them nodded stiffly looking her over carefully. Hinata was in a tank top to not bug her bandages and Sasuke could clearly see his hand print a dark purple on her white skin. Guilt panged his stomach making it clench. He had done that to her. He had bruised her and she hadn't ever said a think hadn't held it over his head. It was so like her.

"Hinata, the guys who attacked you, what did they say to you if they said anything at all?" Sasuke asked quickly. He need to know. Hinata looked at him curiously before answering.

"They said that they were there for…revenge. I'm not sure what about exactly though." Sasuke mentally cursed. They had said the same thing to him and it just didn't make any sense. Why would someone want to take revenge on him and Hinata? Him he could understand he had done a lot of well evil things while he was gone but Hinata? They hadn't done anything together that would cause the need to have revenge taken upon them. Questions ran through Sasuke's head like a whirl wind each went unanswered.

"Tsunade- sama told me that you were attacked as well." Hinata said to him. "I hope that you weren't seriously hurt like I was." Sasuke was shocked hearing this. She was worried about him? After everything she had just been through she couldn't take one minute to be selfish she had to be so fucking perfect and worry about him?

"I am perfectly fine Hinata." Sasuke said feeling the need to use her first name. "My question is are you okay? You looked pretty bad when I brought you here." Sasuke added softly. Hinata looked at him for a few minutes a smile tugging on her lips that to Sasuke looked perfectly shaped except the cut marring one of them.

"Yes, I am fine. Tsunade and Shizune healed all the crucial area's then they healed as much as they could. I am truly grateful for it." She told him. The two boys were immediately relieved to heat this. The bandages made it look bad but if Hinata said she was fine then she most likely was. Neither of them thought she would lie about something like that.

"You need to come back tomorrow Hinata and let us check the bandages again." Shizune reminded her and she Tsunade and Kakashi stepped out of the room Hinata had been in. Sasuke's mind drew up a big question mark seeing Kakashi. Why was he there?

"Get lots of rest Hyuuga-san you will need it being a jounin now." Kakashi spoke up handing Hinata a green vest. Everyone was flabbergasted save for Tsunade. Kakashi and she had obviously talked it over already.

"A jounin?" Hinata asked with awe taking the vest from him. Kakashi appeared to smile underneath his mask as he nodded.

"Tsunade-sama and I talked it over after we knew you would make a full recovery and if you can beat and kill 8 s-rank nin while 10 are coming at you then you deserve to be a jounin." Kakashi said as Tsunade smiled warmly, for her, at Hinata.

"He was s-rank?" Neji interjected. Sasuke had wanted to say the same thing but he didn't want to take away from Hinata's moment. She had been training hard, sense before he helped her, to be a jounin. Tsunade looked at Neji and nodded gravely.

"He was, not one of the strongest but when Sasuke's and Hinata's description of him we realized that it was Minato Habuwaski. A Village of the Rain nin who killed their kage 5 years back." She told them all. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He hadn't noticed a Hidden Village of the Rain forehead protector on the boy. Then again he hadn't really been looking. He had been busy fighting.

"How could be multiply himself like that?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi had been studying him for awhile now. Sasuke hadn't wanted to talk to Kakashi sense he got back. The bloody pervert was always trying to be serious with him. He didn't know which was more annoying the serious or the perversion.

"We don't know and I'm not going to talk about it anymore. I am going home to sleep which is what I order you all to do." Tsunade said sternly glaring at them all. "Now go!" She added Shizune and Kakashi were already walking away. Sasuke looked at them for a moment before turning to Hinata.

"I'll walk home with you." He told her leaving no room for objection. Neji glared at him.

"I can handle it Uchiha." He said to the other boy coldly. Sasuke looked up at him returning his glare. Hinata sighed in between them muttering something about stupid boys before she walked away. The two of them didn't notice until she was a few feet away from them getting ready to go out the doors. Snapping out of their glare fest Neji walked after her as Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to argue. He knew that Neji would take good care of his Hinata.

Okay so this was a very intense chapter I know. I hope everyone enjoys it. Read and Review! Hoping to have the next chapter up by Wednesday.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for such a long wait. I didn't intend for that to happen. Sorry. Anyway read and review. Tell your friends about the story please! I'll try to update again real soon.

"I declare." A very phone voice came followed by giggles. "That we the people of the Hidden Village of the Lipstick." Another round of giggles could be heard. "Are officially the most beautiful people the Earth has ever see." All the girls giggled now watching Hinata as she played with them and their dolls. Sense she had been ordered to take it easy for a week she had decided to play with the Branch member children. Earlier she had played Dragons and Knights with the boys, she was the Dragon who got slain many, many times over. Now she was playing dress up (in her clothes) with the girls.

"And our Kage the most beautifulist woman in the whole big wide world, Hinata-sama." One of the girls said shyly while the rest twittered and agreed. Hinata couldn't help but flush a little.

"That is very kind of you Amira." Hinata told the girl kindly. Amira beamed at her with new found confidence.

"We can't forget about Hinata-sama's handsome husband Sasuke Uchiha!" One of them spoke up making Hinata's eyes widen as she slowly turned to look at the girl.

"He, is handsome!"

"They would make such cute babies."

"Hinata Uchiha. It just fits." Hinata blinked hearing all of these things. Why would they say such things like that? Did they think that her and Sasuke were a couple?

"Girls, why would you say Sasuke was my husband?" Hinata finally asked as they all quieted down. Jeslia, a very outspoken girl looked at Hinata like she was dumb.

"Well it's obvious Hinata-sama that the two of you love each other. You invited him here for dinner the other night and he saved your life. If that's not love what is?" She asked. All the girls nodded in agreement. They were making Hinata's head spin. Now that she thought about it, it brought so many questions to her mind. Why had Sasuke's saved her life? Why hadn't he just left her there to die? And why did they think they would make cute babies!?!?!

"Well girls, what do you say that we continue our game another time alright?" Hinata said. She needed a break from playing and needed to think about a few things. The girls gave some protest but in the end agreed as long as they got to play with her again. Giving each of them hugs Hinata smiled. They were all very sweet girls, clearly out of their minds for thinking she and Sasuke were in love, but sweet.

"Hinata-sama when do your jounin duties begin?" Neji asked as she stepped back into the main house after waving to all the branch member children.

"I'm not really sure Neji-nii I would assume sometime after I am healed or maybe after my birthday…" Neji tensed a little as she mentioned the dreaded date. He wasn't ready for it to come. He didn't want to marry her himself but he hated the idea of her being forced into a marriage before she was ready. Someone like Hinata didn't deserve that. She deserved to find and marry someone that she truly loved and loved her back wholly. Someone who would give their life to make her happy in any way possible.

"Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day then?" Neji asked her changing the subject for his own comfort. Hinata shrugged her shoulders. As far as she knew she didn't have anything to do for the day.

"I'm free for the day Neji-nii would you like to do something together?" Hinata asked him genuinely as she caught on to what he was heading towards. Neji looked at her and nodded giving her a small smile.

"Hai, I actually have something in mind already if that is okay with you." He told her. Hinata was surprised though it was in a good way so she nodded. It was perfectly fine with her if he had plans.

"That's fine Neji-nii. What did you have in mind for us to do today?" Hinata asked as they walked. Neji's smile widened to the point where it was a bit scary.

"Well I figured you are going to be busy on your birthday pretending to be surprised at the party that we know Ino will through for you 'secretly'. So I'm going to take the time to celebrate your birthday with you before hand." He told her. Hinata laughed nodding. Ino would throw her a surprise party before her birthday and Hinata would act surprised as to not hurt Ino's feelings because well everyone knew that Ino couldn't keep a secret very well.

"So what are we going to do then?" Hinata asked before adding. "Nothing that costs. I won't have you spending your hard earned money on me." Neji turned on her then giving her a glare.

"I will spend my money on you if I want to. AS you said it is my money and I am free to do what I want with it. If I want to spend all of it on you then I will." Hinata shook her head as he spoke. She had a weird feeling that she wasn't going to win this time which for Hinata would be a record first.

"Okay Neji-nii sense I know you aren't going to spend ALL of your money no matter what you say, I will let you do this but only because you insist so much." Hinata gave in. Neji smirked evilly. He really wouldn't be spending any money really.

"Alright then Hinata-sama we will need sunglasses, a camera that doesn't flash, and two of Shino's big coats." He told her making her stop in her tracks. That was an odd arrangement of things to need at one time. Hinata blinked for a moment wondering if she had heard him correctly. She had and if really was sounding like Neji was planning to pull a prank on someone. Neji playing a prank? That just didn't fit together right in any way, shape, or form.

"Is that all we are going to need because I have to camera and sunglasses in my room. I bet I can talk to Shino about his coats as well." Hinata told him a little glad they weren't going to spend any money on her. Neji nodded at her that same smile in place.

"Yes Hinata-sama that's all we are going to need everything else is already set up." Neji assured her. Hinata had another question thrown into her mind then. Was this entire thing premeditated? How had Neji found the time to do all of this and how did he knew that she was going to agree to it in the fist place?

"Tell me Neji-nii what is it that we are going to do exactly? Nothing dangerous or criminal in any way I hope." Hinata said sternly her hands on her lips. Neji looked at her as if she were insane. Who did she think he was Naruto?

"No. Hinata-sama it won't break any laws and as for the danger part, let me tell you this. It will only be dangerous if we are caught by one of them." He warned her and with good reason. After today no one would look at each other the same way or the color orange for that matter he knew that after he had seen it Neji never could again not without shuddering which made it hard to be around Naruto.

"Okay Neji, now you are beginning to worry me. What is it that we are about to do exactly?" Hinata asked pulling out two pairs of sunglasses and two camera's for him. Neji looked at her before he pulled her to him and whispered the plan in her ear. He didn't want anyone else over hearing. Hinata's face lit up as she pictures the scene Neji was painting in her mind. It would be the greatest birthday present ever. They just needed to get them all in the same place at the same time or it would never work.

"Do you se now why we need disguises?" Neji asked her after he explained his prank thoroughly. Hinata simply nodded smiling. She was to excited about what was going to happen. Neji smirked seeing the look on Hinata's face. This would be one birthday present that she would never forget and that was what he was aiming for.

Sasuke stared up at his ceiling with lazy eyes. He had been awake for three hours two of which he contemplated whether or not it was worth it to get up out of bed. After he decided that it wasn't worth it, he spent the last hour thinking about Hinata and the night that he had saved her life. The image of her laying on the ground bleeding to death was burned into his head and his chest tightened up each time he thought 'what if I hadn't heard her'. Sasuke didn't know why but a part of him was attached to the girl.

Rolling over on his side Sasuke glared at his wall in a very Uchiha like fashion. In the back of his mind, the far, far corner, he knew why he was thinking like this. The Hyuuga, had grown on him, they were friends and though Sasuke didn't want to admit it he would protect her against all odds. Never again would he let her get so close to death like she had. From that day forward Hinata had become his to protect and how he could see that. His heart had made the decision before his head knew that there was a choice to be made. Sitting up Sasuke sighed. Now he needed to go and see her…to make sure she was cleaning her wounds and getting the bandages changed of course and that she wasn't doing anything that was to stressful.

She had made jounin so she no longer needed to train with him. A fact he both resented and was very proud of. Pulling himself out of bed Sasuke glared at his reflection it looked a little worried. That wasn't something Sasuke wanted to show the world in the least.

"Where is Naruto when you need him to bug you? When you don't want the dobe around his is everywhere but when you actually do want his company where is he?" Sasuke asked himself aloud. As he decided to take a shower Sasuke stripped down wrapping a towel around his lean hips. Grabbing a rice ball that was on his kitchen table on his way to the bathroom Sasuke heard someone knock on his door. Growling he swore if it was Naruto he'd kill him. Throwing the door open Sasuke was startled to see camera's in his face in front of masked people. He barely had time to put a hand up before there was a loud click.

"Thanks!" A voice said followed by another click this time Sasuke's mouth had been open, full of rice, as he began to speak. Nothing came out so he reached to grab the nearest guy. Just as his fingers grazed the coat they disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Sasuke there half naked confused with a mouth full of food looking rather stupid.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked aloud after swallowing his food and slamming his front door shut. He wasn't the first person to be ambushed like that. He was actually the 7th victim of the laughing Hyuuga cousins around the corner on of which was having the time of her life.

"Did you see that Neji-nii? Did you see his face? I didn't expect him to be eating or only wearing a towel." Hinata gasped out through laughter as she pulled her sunglasses off.

"Hai, Hinata-sama I saw." Neji said barely containing his own laughter. "That was our last photo now we just need to go and speak with Tsunade-sama." Neji told her as Hinata slowly stopped laughing.

"Hai, Neji-nii let us go." Hinata agreed as they shed their coats in a near by tree for Shino's bugs to pick up. They had made a deal. He covered up their tracks and they didn't take a photo of him for their little prank. They had gotten a photo of everyone save for Chouji, and Shikamaru who were away on a mission and Shino of course.

As the two of them entered Tsunade's office a short while later she eyed them warily. It was clear that they were up to something. She could tell by the looks on their faces. It was odd though considering that it was Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. Had it been Naruto it wouldn't have been so odd for Tsunade, but it wasn't. It was the stonic Hyuuga Genius and the quiet Hyuuga heiress.

"Do you two need something or are you here to waste my time all day?" Tsunade finally asked wanting to see what they were up to. The two of them exchanged glances before they smiled at her.

"We have an um… proposition for you Hokage-sama. One we think that you will find very interesting." Hinata said before Neji took over explaining his prank to her and the part she would hold in it. They had been right about one thing. Tsunade hadn't only found it interesting she loved it!

"You do realize if they figure out who did this they will hunt you down and kill you correct?" Tsunade asked as she wrote the last of the letters to the seven of them. The two Hyuuga's nodded though only one spoke.

"We have taken the necessary precautions of course so there is no need for you to worry Hokage-sama." Neji said surprising Hinata. She hadn't know that they had…Had he told her about that and she missed it somehow?

"Very good. I will see you down in the vacant rec room in 20 minutes then." Tsunade told them before standing up. She needed to go and get her part of the prank ready. Shizune, who had walked in a few minutes earlier, looked at the Hyuuga cousin's as if they were the devil's spawn.

"How could you drag the Hokage into this? She is supposed to be a mature leader!" Shizune exclaimed. Hinata smiled sweetly at her.

"We couldn't do it without her." She offered simply shrugging her dainty shoulders while seven very crabby Kohona ninja received their letters from the Hokage. She had something important to tell them all apparently.

"We need to go Hinata-sama. They will be arriving shortly and we still have to put the goo into place." Neji reminded her. Hinata nodded waving to Shizune as they left.

"You should come and watch. It will be hilarious." She told Shizune. Hilarious it would be to though Hinata didn't know that Neji had planned something else to make sure that no one thought it was Hinata who took the pictures and there was only one way to do that. Put a picture of her in it. He knew she wouldn't like it but he could have chosen a much worse one. He just hoped that she would forgive him.

As Ino and Naruto walked towards the empty rec room they spotted Sasuke coming from one direction while Rock Lee and Ten-Ten came from another.

"Did you guys get the same letter from the Hokage that we did?" Ino asked Ten-Ten who nodded showing them her scroll.

"What do you think that this is about?" Ten-Ten asked Ino. The two boys nodded at each other. Rock Lee had been up all night exercising and wasn't really like himself. Naruto was a bit paranoid from the camera thinking that everyone was stalking him.

"I'm not sure. Hokage-sama said that it was urgent. Maybe it is about Hinata's attack the other night." Ino said.

"If it was about the attack you wouldn't be involved neither would Sakura or Kiba." Sasuke said from behind them. He had met up with Sakura and Kiba, much to his distaste along the way. Ino turned to glare at him though he had a point. "And I think we would be seeing Neji and Hinata." Sasuke added making further sense.

"Now let's not fight!" Naruto interjected seeing his girlfriend's anger level beginning to rise. "How about we just go in and see what Tsunade baa-chan wants eh?" He asked opening the door for them all. Ino sniffed before walking into the rec room. She didn't have time to deal with Sasuke today anyway.

"Thank you for coming. Now I know that you all are wondering why I called you here." Tsunade said as the seven of them entered the room. Sasuke was surprised to see Neji and Hinata sitting up front in a row of 4 seats. Taking a seat behind them he said nothing.

"No shit baa-chan just get on with it and tell us what it is that you want." Naruto said sitting next to Sasuke. Ino huffed sitting by Naruto. Ten-Ten sat next to her with Sakura Kiba and Rock Lee in the row behind them.

"Shut up Naruto or I will give you cat duty for a month!" Tsunade roared at him getting off track. Neji just cleared his throat. Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing. "As I was saying. I called you all here because I have something important to say." Everyone waited for her next words. Maybe they were all going on some sort of super secret stake out mission. After three minutes of her not saying anything Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Well what is it?" Tsunade smiled at them sadistically.

"Duck." Was all she said before large amount of disgusting bright good fell down on them save for Neji and Hinata who it some how missed. All the girls squealed about their hair while Naruto laughed. Rock Lee was falling asleep and Kiba just stared in confusion. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to move only to find out that he couldn't.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Sasuke asked as the others found out that they couldn't move and being covered in orange goo wasn't pleasant.

"This is a photo time." Tsunade said turning on a projector. All seven of them had to watch in horror as pictures of them were displayed. Naruto hugging his deflated frog purse and then also snuggling Shikamaru on a mission. Neji had gotten that one. Sakura dying her hair pink. Ino while ate someone else's food off their plate. Rock Lee wearing a purple spandex suit and dancing to his morning routine. Ten-Ten with a hand drawn mustache on her face making faces at herself in the mirror Kiba with bows in his hair and makeup from his little sister. Finally Hinata, who was laughing so hard it wasn't funny, saw that the last picture was of her screaming her head off because there was a slug on her foot. She was 6 at the time.

"No!" Ino yelled as the pictures rolled around again. The seven of them were starting to break out of the goo finally. Hinata was to shocked to speak. Neji had put a picture of her in there. Sasuke and Naruto broke out of their shells first bright orange skin and hair.

"Stop the projector!" Sasuke demanded as Naruto helped the others out with brute strength. Tsunade wiped a tear of humor off her cheek before she stopped the reel.

"And that…was photo time." She announced to them all through some laughter. Eight people in the room were now fuming.

"How the hell did you get those pictures?" Naruto asked Tsunade who stopped laughing and glared.

"That is none of your concern. I would think that your first concern would be the orange goo on you and the things in the goo." She said shuddering a little. It was then that they noticed there was stuff crawling around in the goo in their hair and clothes.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Sakura screamed scratching at her skin trying to get the orange goo off. "They are going to kill me." She added before running out of the room.

"Che stupid." Sasuke mumbled shaking his head as she ran out of the door. "What ever these things are they won't kill us." He told everyone though it was starting to freak him out.

"On the contrary." Shino said picking up one of the worms and pretending to examine it. "These are flesh eating sli worms. I would say that within 3 minutes they will start devouring your flesh if they aren't off." He told them all. Shino was the bug expert and being that made everyone then panic as they ran in separate directions. They didn't want to be eaten by worms! Hinata snickered before punching Neji in the arm.

"Hinata-sama what was that for?" Neji asked shocked as he rubbed his arm where she punched him. Hinata glared at him sternly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were putting a picture of me up there? Why did you put it up there in the first place!" Hinata demanded. Neji gave her a little smile.

"If there was a picture of you up there no one would think that it was you who went around taking the pictures of them all." He told her sheepishly well for Neji that was. Hinata thought about it and nodded. He had a good point.

"So Shino-kun when will they turn into fly's and come back to you?" Hinata asked talking about the bugs that actually ate the goo the seven of them had been covered in.

"About 5 minutes or so. That is probably when everyone will have washed it off." Shino told her quietly.

"So what is this goo going to do to them again exactly?" Tsunade asked waving a few men in to come and clean up the room. Hinata grinned widely looking at her.

"It will die their hair orange for up to five days not to mention because of the bugs we put in it, I'm betting every time they see the color orange they will feel bugs crawling on their skin." Neji said shuddering a little as he thought about it. He had went with Shino once to go get the orange goo that fed the Sli worms. Never again would he do that. Tsunade nodded.

"This has truly been one of the better pranks I have had the pleasure in taking part of." She told the three of them. Hinata beamed at her.

"Thank you, but it was all Neji's idea." Hinata said honestly. The four of them laughed a little thinking about it again before they went their separate ways. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she headed home. She saw Naruto furiously scrubbing at himself in one of the fountains. He wouldn't ever wear orange again.

"You're telling me that we sent out 14 of you and two of you came back? What did you do all attack Sasuke?" A voice in the dark asked.

"No sir." The boy said shaking his head. "I sent three after Sasuke and 11 after the Hyuuga girl." Yellow eyes narrowed in the darkness. The Hyuuga was stronger than they had originally thought. 'Hinata.' Another voice thought. 'Her name is Hinata and she will be our and you will respect her in every way possible or I'll find a way to sever us to kill you.'

"Go fix yourself up and get ready for another attack. It's a week's travel back to Kohona and this time when you return you had better have her in hand. So I would suggest taking longer to make your little minions." Jetsu told the boy coldly.

"Hai, Master Jetsu I will do just that." The boy said before standing up and hurrying off to take care of all of his wounds. Del looked at his hurt arm with despise. If Jetsu had lured him here he wouldn't be in the situation now. All's he needed to do was get the Hyuuga girl then he would be free. Jetsu had promised….

Okay so Del is the boy who attacked Hinata incase everyone didn't get that. I was trying to make it obvious without spelling it out for everyone. About the prank it took me forever to come up with something that seemed a bit more on the original side and I wanted to keep it in context. I figured if they have electrical walkie talkies (which they do) they could at least have projectors. Anyway review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke had barricaded himself in his home after an hour of seeing what the goo did to his hair. He had been that way for five days. One the fourth day he had run out of food and things to do but he was stubborn, refusing to leave while he was in this 'state'. He mostly slept ignoring the hunger pains in his stomach and the various knocks on his door. Apparently people like Naruto didn't mind have orange hair the way that Sasuke did.

"Sasuke-kun I brought you some breakfast. I know you are hungry." Sakura yelled at him through his door. Sasuke was hungry but he would rather eat off his own arm then ingest Sakura's cooking. The girl did try to cook but in all honestly she should just stick to what she knew or possibly take lessons from Hinata. Hinata was a good cook and could probably teach anyone including Sakura.

"Go away Sakura-chan! I don't want the food. I'm not hungry!" Sasuke lied to her. His stomach on the other hand gave a groan of protest. Sasuke was denying him food even if it was bad food.

"But Hinata-chan said that you would want it because it has tomatoes in it and I promised her that I would bring it straight to you because she couldn't." Sakura yelled sounding as if she were pouting. Sasuke had heard all that he needed to. Throwing the door open he took the Benton from the now pink haired Sakura and hugged it to him. The bento was still warm and the loveliest smell radiated from the box.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. The Uchiha boy who now had neon orange hair was smelling the Bento he hugged to his chest and drooling. It was times like these that she wished she had a camera herself. It was good enough that someone else did. Sasuke glared up at Sakura hearing her giggle. IT was obvious she was laughing at him particularly his hair.

"Thank you for bringing this to me Sakura-chan. Goodbye." Sasuke said to her before he slammed the door in her face. He had a date with a bento box. Sakura just stood there for a moment. She was shocked that Sasuke had done that. Finally snapping out of it she asked.

"Did you get the picture that you wanted Hinata-chan?" Her voice sounded dead and flat to herself. Hinata dropped down from a near by tree holding a camera and smiling widely.

"Yes I did. Thank you so much for your help Sakura-chan." Hinata said. She had no idea how much Sakura hated her in that very moment. She realized that the only reason Sasuke had opened his door to her was because she had mentioned Hinata's name. She also knew that had she been Hinata he wouldn't have slammed the door in her face instead she would be sitting at his table with him.

"I need to be getting back home. My Kaa-san said that she needed me to do some work for her today." Sakura told her lamely. Hinata bought it though and nodded with understanding. Hinata would pay for the hurt that she had caused Sakura. Maybe not soon but she would.

Heading home Hinata laughed at the picture in her hand that had developed. It was just too much. Sasuke and his orange hair that was very clear in the picture. He was even drooling a bit as he hugged the bento to his chest. She would keep the picture tucked away in case she ever needed it for blackmail or wanted a good laugh.

"Hinata chan! I know who did it! I am sure of it this time! I know who put those pictures of us up and set the goo on us! I'm telling you I know!" Ino yelled at Hinata running up to catch up with her so she could tell her what she 'knew'. Hinata wasn't afraid really because Ino had been guessing for four days now and hadn't even gotten close.

"Alight Ino-chan." Hinata said as the girl stopped running. "Albeit who do you think that it was this time?" Hinata asked stashing her picture away before Ino noticed it.

"It was Neji. I am sure of it. It had to of been, everyone else's picture was up there except for his. Chouji and Shikamaru were away on a mission so it had to have been Neji. Hinata stopped. She wasn't sure what to say. Ino was finally right. It had been Neji in a way.

"How could it have been Neji?" Hinata asked. "He was with me the entire time." She wasn't lying. They had been together the entire time that was simply because they had planned the entire thing together. Ino stopped and pouted then. Once again Hinata had stumped her. She wasn't going to figure it out at this rate with Hinata throwing sense around like free money.

"I give up then! I don't know who it could have been but if I ever find out they will pay." Ino said walking with Hinata towards the hospital. Hinata needed to get her bandages changed one last time. Her wounds were almost healed all the way.

"Good morning Hinata-sama! Tsunade-sama is already in your regular room waiting for you." The nurse at the desk told them as they stepped into the hospital. Tsunade had been personally treating Hinata to see if she was having any more troubles. She was worried that there might have been a lingering poison in the wounds. Hinata on the other hand wasn't worried in the least. She knew that Tsunade would take good care of her.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Ino and Hinata chimed together as they stepped into the room. Tsunade smiled genuinely at the girls.

"Morning Girls. Have a seat here Hinata so we can begin. This is our last time then you can take the bandages off yourself in a few days." She said as Hinata gave a little sigh in relief before pulling off her shirt to sit down on the hospital bed by Tsunade.

"I think that they are all healing nicely. I have been checking on their progress every morning." Hinata said Tsunade looked at her and clicked her tongue once. She would be the ultimate judge of that. She looked over the fain red lines on her arms and hands. They wouldn't leave scares luckily enough for her and she was right. They were healing nicely.

"I don't think you need to put the bandages back on. You have no bleeding wounds that I can see. So Hinata you are free to go. Come back in a week though just so I can check under your skin briefly." Tsunade told her throwing away the bandages. Hinata smiled brightly at her glad to hear what she said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama for everything that you have done for me lately." Hinata told her hopping off the bed and pulling her shirt back on. Ino couldn't help but look over Hinata's faint scratches. They were all an angry red and didn't look pleasant to have. How could she be so happy looking like that anyway?

"Be careful though! They might be healed but you could always tear them open again." Tsunade warned her with a concerned but stern look.

"I will don't worry." Hinata told her confidently. She didn't look too pleased but she knew Hinata really would take care of herself and Ino would most likely just add to that. Ino and Hinata walked out of the hospital chatting away happily though Ino was still surprised that she was so happy with cuts all over her arms but as long as Hinata was happy Ino would be as well.

"So what is it that you want to do today Hinata-chan? You only have two weeks until your birthday that is fourteen short days. We need to cram in as much fun as possible." Ino told her grinning though the grin disappeared as Hinata's face dropped. She had forgotten about it. Turning to look at Ino with wide frightened eyes she said.

"Ino-chan, I need to find a husband and soon. I am running out of time!" Ino looked at Hinata's face saw the seriousness heard the plead and nodded. She would help her friend and make sure her life didn't end up in the ruins because she didn't pick a husband in time.

"Okay Hinata-chan we will go on a man hunt then and track down that one guy who could make all your dreams come true!" Ino said a determined look on her face. In a way she resembled Rock Lee. Hinata though didn't like the idea of calling it a man hunt but she wasn't going to say anything about it to Ino. If Ino was willing to help her then she would let Ino call it whatever she wanted to.

"How are we going to do that Ino? Hunt them down and ask them if they would be willing to marry me?" Hinata asked as if it were the dumbest idea she had ever heard of. To Hinata it was no guy would want to marry someone who just walked up to them and asked if they wanted to marry her. Ino however had other thoughts about it.

"No. First they will fill out a questionnaire for me that I will make of course. We will compare the answers to yours and see who is most compatible with you." Ino said making Hinata sigh. Ino now appeared to be a dating center. Then she got an odd feeling that something was off…

"Please tell me you haven't already did the questionnaire and premeditated my answers before you even told me about it?" Hinata asked seriously. It just seemed like something that Ino would do thinking that she was helping. Ino looked at Hinata as if she had deeply offended her. Hinata knew better though she could see through Ino's façade.

"Hinata-chan do you really think I would do something like that to you? When would I have had the time?" Ino asked making a point her face looked too innocent for Hinata's liking though. Hinata glared at her for a moment thinking about it hard. When she have had time?

"When your hair was orange! You kept to yourself for a whole day locked up in your room not letting anyone come near you!" Hinata said suddenly pointing an accusing finger at her best friend who looked down ashamed. "I knew it!" Hinata hissed at the girl.

"Now, Hinata-chan what you have to realize is that I knew you might not ask me for my help! I just did it out of fun really." Ino said weakly making a circle in the ground with her toe slowly.

"Ino-chan! You are a life saver really you are!" Hinata said throwing her arms around the other girl's neck who was clearly surprised. Ino who was very surprised by this action but gladly returned the hug. She had expected Hinata to be angry though she was glad that Hinata wasn't.

"So you're not mad? Like at all by any of it? I did premeditate your answers!" Ino said before Hinata pulled away laughing at her lightly.

"No Ino-chan I am not mad at you. In fact I am relieved. I don't know what I would do without you probably die somewhere in a cave." Hinata told her honestly. Ino smiled glad that Hinata wasn't mad.

"So do you want me to print out copies of the blank questionnaire so we can start interrogating people?" Ino asked making her laugh again. It was funny how Ino was so excited about it all.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do Ino-chan. Get Ten-Ten-chan involved as well if you can of course that is." Hinata said making Ino smirk widely.

"Oh trust me Ten-Ten will help I just know it. She was the one who came up with half of the questions and most of your answers. The things she said sounded more like you than I did." Ino told her. Hinata sighed yet again. She should have known that two of them would be in league together on this.

"Okay then Ino-chan you two go around and do that. Mean while I am going to go….and…do something." Hinata said a little too vaguely for Ino's liking. She let it slide this time. She had more interesting things to do at the moment.

"Alright Hinata-chan I'll go get Ten-Ten and together we will interview at least 20 respectable ninja within your five year age range. None younger than you of course." Ino assured her. Hinata smiled at her widely. Ino was a good friend to her truly she was.

"Thank you Ino-chan you are truly the greatest friend a girl could ask for." Hinata told her honestly. Ino blushed a little hearing this.

"I try." She joked lightly. "You know Hinata you are also a really great friend. One anyone should be proud to have." Hinata gave her a soft smile.

"I know Ino-chan." Hinata said. "I'll see you later after you interrogate people." She added. Ino nodded watching as Hinata walked away. She and Ten-Ten had their work cut out for them. Hinata didn't just deserve anyone off the street. She deserved someone special. They had to track down decent looking guys who were around Hinata's age who were compatible with her as well. They also had to pass the Ino Ten-Ten tests. Those would be the hardest ones to pass out of all. Best friends could be cruel people when it came to protecting their beloved Hinata's feelings, future, and life.

Hinata happily walked to Sasuke's House. She had decided not to wait after all and torture him with the picture ahead of schedule. She wanted to now and was planning on doing so regardless if Sasuke opened his door or not. Walking up to the door she rapped on it twice and waited. Nothing happened as she expected. Hinata simply smiled and pulled a shiny silver key out of her pocket. Sasuke might not want to open the door to her but she would most certainly open the door for herself.

Unlocking his front door Hinata stepped inside a goofy grin on her face. Sasuke wouldn't be expecting what was coming to him. He had probably only ever given one person the key to his house and Hinata was most likely it.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh Sasuke-kun! I hope you are awake!" Hianta called out sounding like a certain kunoichi. She heard a faint groan then a thump as he fell to the floor. She couldn't blame him really. She had done her best Sakura impression which, working at the hospital with her for so long, was pretty good. "I thought maybe I could spend the night and keep you company!" Hinata added just for an extra giggle. She heard his foot steps stop for a moment before they quickened considerably as he rushed down the stairs to get 'Sakura' out of his house before she did any real damage.

"Sakura! Get out of my house or so help me I will throw you out myself." Sasuke growled not caring if he hurt her feelings. As he came down the stairs he was very shocked to see a laughing Hyuuga girl standing in his living room instead of Sakura. He glowered at her then.

"Hello Sasuke-san." Hinata said giving a slightly wave.

"I thought you were Sakura. You sounded a lot like her just then. I have a feeling though, that you knew that." Sasuke said to her crossing her arms over his chest. Hinata let out a small giggled and nodded. She had in fact known.

"Did you get the food that I sent earlier? I asked Sasuke-chan to bring it to you." Hinata said as if she hadn't been there in his tree hiding while taking secret photos of him. He would realize it all in good time though, oh yes he would realize it.

"Yes, I got your food. You could have just came and delivered it yourself you know. I didn't need to have Sakura see me like this." Sasuke said pointing to his hair which was now back to his regular blue black color. Hinata rose an eyebrow looking at him.

"Were you having a bad hair day this morning when she came by or something?" Hinata asked. She knew what he was talking about how his hair had been orange this morning. She had just wanted to mess with his mind a little bit. It would cause for more drama and make everything more fun for her.

"Are you blind or something? Can you not see the color of my hair?" Sasuke almost yelled at her. Hinata blinked her white eyes innocently at him before looking at his hair again.

"Well it does look a bit different than normal I suppose but I thought maybe you were trying to do that to it. Who knows what you like to do with your hair." Hinata said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. Sasuke's patience seemed to burst then. The girl was clearly insane!

"Why would I purposely color my hair orange! Orange is the single most disgusting color that I have ever seen in my life." Sasuke yelled at her.

"What are you talking about orange for? I thought we were talking about your hair!" Hinata yelled back at him though all she wanted to do was giggle. Sasuke growled at her then and grabbed her by the arm pulling her into the bathroom so he could show her just what he was talking about. Pushing them both towards the mirror he said.

"Look!" Hinata looked into the mirror at Sasuke's order. What she saw didn't surprise her. A very angry Sasuke who glared at the girl beside him.

"I am looking Sasuke-san. Maybe you should be the one who looks into the mirror instead of me." Hinata told him honestly. Sasuke scrawled at her as if she were saying some of the stupidest things in the world to him. Turning to look into the mirror Sasuke was shocked at what he saw. His hair was no longer the revolting orange color. It was back to the regular blue black color he had been so attached to previously. Letting go of Hinata he reached up and touched his hair lightly. It even felt the same. Sasuke was sure that this was indeed his hair.

"How did this happen?" Sasuke whispered to himself questioningly. Hinata quirked one side of her mouth slightly at him.

"I am no expert Sasuke-san but I would say that, 'the disgusting orange color' faded away out of your hair." Hinata told him. Sasuke looked at her darkly in the mirror. She had been messing with him for awhile now and it just got funnier which each moment.

"Well at least no one saw it besides Sakura-chan of course. I can just put all of this behind me." He said as they made their way back to Sasuke's living room. Sasuke sounded very glad about what he was talking about.

"What would you do if more than one person had seen your hair like that?" Hinata asked him with true curiosity. Sasuke thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I would either die of embarrassment or come to murder them before they told someone else about what they had seen. I couldn't handle someone laughing at me." He told her. Hinata snorted and pulled out the photo from her pocket. She giggled just by looking at it. Sasuke looked at her and glowered thinking she was laughing at him. She was just not for the reason he thought. Hinata gave another little giggle.

"What the hell are you giggling at?" Sasuke asked finally noticing the photo in her hands. Hinata smirked looking up at him.

"Oh nothing really….just a photo I took earlier this morning." She replied to him nonchalantly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Are you going to show it to me or do I have to take it from you?" He asked.

"Oh no." Hinata said. "I am most definitely going to show it to you." With that she turned the photo around to show him. Sasuke stopped eyes wide as he stared at the picture. It was of him that very morning still with orange hair that was very untidy hugging and drooling over a bento box.

"How did you get that?" Sasuke asked her darkly. Hinata smirked looking at him as she pulled the photo back.

"I have my ways. It really wasn't that hard." She said as he bubbled with anger. Hinata knew she was waving the bait in front of the rabid dogs face but she just couldn't help it. Sasuke set himself up to often to be baited like this.

"Give that picture to me before you show anyone else!" He accused. "How many people have you shown? Give it to me!" He repeated. Hianta rose an eyebrow backing away before she stuffed the photo down her bra. Hinata gave hi ma smug look not knowing why she was being so bold like this. She knew he wouldn't go into her bra for the photo and if he did he was truly a stupid man he'd die.

"If you can get the photo than you can have it Sasuke-san. If you can get it." Hinata told him. Sasuke looked at where she had stuffed the photo before he smirked widely looking back up into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan." He said smoothly stepping towards her. "I have been with many women." He stepped a little closer to her making Hinata take a small step back out of instinct. "and you think I won't hesitate to stick my hand down there to get back a photo that could ruin me?" He asked her while Hinata laughed nervously as he got even closer to her. She no longer had anywhere to go. She had backed up against a wall. Those things were always moving in people's way!

"You wouldn't really and we both know it!" Hinata challenged him gaining a bit of confidence. Sasuke smirked even wider before pulled her off the ground and tackled her to the ground. He was now only doing it because she had said he wouldn't. The picture was no longer a factor. Hinata squeaked in surprise as they rolled in the floor Sasuke's hands steadily pulling her jacket off. Hinata struggled against him but in the end her jacket went flying across the room.

"I got you now!" Sasuke said seeing as she was wearing a tank top. His hand slid up her sides and laughter rang out of her lips as she pushed his hands away. Sasuke's ever present smirk turned evil then.

"No!" Hinata whispered seeing the look on his face. Sasuke nodded and began to tickle her viciously without mercy. Hinata giggled more trying to push him off of her. He was so much stronger than her and he was 170 lbs of pure muscle to boot.

"Do you give up?" Sasuke asked her. He kind of liked her giggle it sounded like bells not annoying like other girl's were. Though his body liked the way that she squirmed underneath him.

"Yes! Yes please! Just stop!" Hinata pleaded with him through many giggles. Sasuke smirked looking down at her.

"First you have to say it." Sasuke told her as he kept tickling.

"Say what?" Hinata chocked out through her laughter. Tears were beginning to roll down her eyes.

"That I am the king no that I am your King." Sasuke demanded though it was in a playful tone. Hinata choked out some okay's and he pulled away just to hear her say it.

"You ..are my King Sasuke." Hinata said her voice was low and breathless from all of her laughing she had been doing. Sasuke couldn't help the inner beast in him that came alive and purred hearing those words. As he looked down upon her Sasuke took notice of her pink parted lips and how her chest heaved up and down deliciously. Emotions running wild Sasuke was no longer thinking with his brain. His nether regions were already growing when he scooped down and captured Hinata's lips in his own. She tasted sweet and her lips were unbelievably soft.

Hinata gasped as Sasuke kissed her she was taken by surprise though in a good way. When she gasped Sasuke took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth tasting her more. Hinata didn't think to push him away no instead she knitted a hand in his hair and kissed him back. Hinata vaguely heard Sasuke groan against her mouth. Snaking a hand up he slipped it behind her head pulling her closer if possible as he moved in between her legs. Their kiss was full of fire and need. Sasuke needed more and unconsciously cupped one of her breasts. Hinata gave a low throaty moan breaking their kiss.

Sasuke moved down licking, nipping, and sucking at Hinata's neck. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, and addicting. He wanted so much more. Hinata gave another low moan before she gasped out loudly. Sasuke was grinding up against her in a very pleasurable way. Hinata grinded back up against him letting her body take over. Sasuke fought back a moan and reluctantly pulled away from a very disappointed Hinata. Her lips were bruised from his passionate kisses.

"I think you need to go now Hinata before I do something you'll regret." Sasuke told her in a very hoarse voice. Hinata nodded standing up. Fixing herself up she headed for the door. Opening it she stopped suddenly. Taking the picture out of her bra she laid it down on his table and then left leaving a very turned on Sasuke there in both shock and lust.

Okay this chapter took awhile I know but! I hope that it was long enough and good enough to everyone's liking because I worked really really hard on it. Yes I know a lemon didn't happen but I am trying to take things as slow as possible without losing the readers interest. Anyways Read and Review please ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata franticly walked into her house. She had been trying to act as if nothing was wrong but as soon as Neji saw her he knew that something was up. Hinata never fidgeted without a reason. Silently he followed her all the way to her room where she slammed the door. She hadn't even noticed that he had been following her. There was most definitely something wrong with his cousin. Bringing up a fist he prepared himself to knock on her door before the doorbell rang. He waited a little bit to see if someone else would get it. When the doorbell rang, again he knew that he had to. Agitated he walked to the front door and threw it open.

"What?" He asked rudely before noticing that it was Ten-Ten standing there alone and looking a little less confident than she usually did. "Oh Ten-Ten-chan. Were you wanting to speak with Hinata-sama?" Neji asked more politely this time. Ten-Ten gave him a small smile shaking her head.

"I actually wanted to talk to you. Would you walk with me Neji?" She asked. Ten-Ten was very nervous. She had been giving herself a pep talk all day to prepare herself for this moment. She was going to ask Neji to The Moon Festival. Neji was surprised that Ten-Ten was asking him that but he agreed.

"That is fine just let me put on my shoes and we will go." He told her. Ten-Ten nodded now to nervous to speak. She was mentally going over what she wanted to say to him. Ten-Ten waited patiently as Neji slipped on his shoes.

"I was thinking we could walk down to the river and back." Ten-Ten said to him quickly as he stepped out the door closing it behind him. Neji looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding.

"Yes that is fine." Neji agreed inclining his head slightly at his long time friend. Ten-Ten smiled bright hearing this and began to walk towards the river. At first, she talked about normal things for them like training, then about their past and how long they had known each other. She was ever so slowly making her way towards her preferred topic. As they walked, Neji couldn't help but notice how Ten-Ten looked really pretty in the sunlight. He hadn't noticed before it just wasn't like him but now being alone with her for a non-job related reason he did notice.

"Ne Neji-kun what do you think about that?" Ten-Ten asked him. Neji blinked feeling stupid. He had been staring at her for so long that he had stopped listening to what she was actually saying. A little embarrassed Neji said.

"I actually wasn't listening Ten-Ten-chan. I apologize could you repeat that?" Ten-Ten giggled softly at him glad that she hadn't asked him to go to the festival with her in that moment.

"I was wondering if you thought about Gai-sensei and Lee-kun getting purple spandex instead of green." Ten-Ten said again. She couldn't help the giggle that followed when she saw Neji visibly shiver in repulse.

"Never. Ever. Suggest that they switch their jumpsuits over to purple. It would be too horrendous to handle." Neji told her very seriously making Ten-Ten giggle more.

"I wasn't going to Neji-kun. I just wanted to plant the image in your head." Ten-Ten told him as Neji gave another little shudder. He could only imagine what they would do if they thought that purple was a more aerodynamic color or something along those lines. There would be purple everywhere! Purple that would outline certain…man…parts. Neji looked up at the water before looking over at Ten-Ten.

"Well…here we are at the river." He said beginning to wonder why they had come here in the first place. _Oh yeah Ten-Ten-Chan wanted to talk to me about something. I wonder what. _Neji thought to himself meanwhile Ten-Ten was growing more nervous by the second.

"Yes we are…and well Neji-kun there was something that I wanted to ask you." Ten-Ten said taking a deep breath as Neji waited. "Will you go to the festival with me?"

"Father you wanted to see me?" Hinata asked meeting him in his office like he had asked her to. Hiashi looked up at her and nodded motioning for her to sit. Hinata didn't like the huge crease in his brow or the firms look on his face. It was never a good sign.

"The elders apparently are happy to know that you are looking for a husband.

Hinata stared at her father for the longest moment. When she said nothing Hiashi spoke again. "I realize that all of this has been thrust upon you so abruptly and I apologize for that. As the head of the clan, I have to go by what the elders say but as your father. Hinata I'm saying that never did I want to do this to you. Making you do something that you don't want to that will affect your entire life its well it's just not what I wanted to do." He told her in a soft voice. Hinata felt her heart swell a little at her father's words and she gave him a sweet smile.

"I appreciate that Dad. I really do." Hinata told him. It was the first time that she had called him anything besides the formal term in years. Hiashi couldn't help but smile back at her as he nodded.

"Right. Well I'm glad we had this little chat." Hiashi said standing up signally that Hinata could go whenever she felt like it now. Hinata smiled back at him again.

"So am I. So am I." She told him before exiting the room. As Hinata headed to her room, the doorbell rang. Sighing a little, she went to open it. There before her was Ino with a big smile on her face and an even bigger bag in her hands. The sudden impact of it all frightened Hinata and she didn't understand why.

"Hello Hinata-chan! I just stopped by to see what you were doing." Ino said stepping over the threshold into Hinata's house.

"Uh I'm not doing anything but Ino-chan…what is the bag for?" Hinata asked unsurely as she closed the door behind Ino who was heading towards Hinata's room and pulling her with her.

"Oh, don't worry about that Hinata. You have more important things to worry about." Ino said pulling Hinata into her room. In a matter of three seconds, Ino had started Hinata a bath and was stripping the girl of her clothes.

"Ino-chan what are you doing!" Hinata screeched unaware of what kind of plan the other girl had in her mind for her.

"Trust me Hinata-chan you will thank me for this." Ino said putting her bag on Hinata's bed and pushing Hinata towards the bathroom. "Get in the bath Hinata-chan." Ino said pointing to the warm back, she had drawn. Hinata had wrapped a towel around herself after being stripped of her clothes. Stepping into the bath Hinata noticed that Ino was stripping down as well. She also wrapped a towel around herself and got into the tub. It was big enough to fit five people easily so the two of them didn't touch each other but it was a little odd.

"Ano Ino-chan why are we doing this again?" Hinata asked. She had never gotten an answer from Ino with all the 'excitement' going on.

"We are doing this because many suitors will be at the festival tonight. Everything about you should attract them. So for an hour we will soak. Then we will wash our hair and bodies. After that we will shave, dry, lotion, get a manicure, and a pedicure in the house of course. When all of that is finished well we'll go from there." Hinata gave a little sigh relaxing into the water. Ino was the best in all these things. Hinata was putting her trust into Ino's hands.

"Oi Oi why all the banging so early in the morning?" Sasuke asked though it was close to ten. Rolling out of his bed he headed for the front door lazily. The knocking persisted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke yelled throwing his front door open. He was shocked to see Sakura standing there. She hadn't even said a word! Hadn't yelled for him in her annoying voice. Hadn't given away a hint that it was her at her door.

"Sasuke-kun good morning. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the …." Sasuke cut her off guessing as to what she was about to ask him.

"No." Was his simple answer. Sakura's face visibly fell with disappointment and shock. His own face was blank void of any emotion and she knew he was serious. He was always serious.

"Are you not going at all?" Sakura asked on a last shred of hope. If he wouldn't go with her then maybe he would go at all and then she would have rejection that hurt so much.

"No, I'm going." Sakura's eyes began to shimmer at these words in un fallen tears that she pushed back mentally.

"So then you have a…" Sakura trailed off softly.

"A date yes. I'm going to the festival with Hinata." Sasuke told her. Sakura's head began to swim then the word Hinata echoing through her head like a symphony of rain drops pitter pattering on a tin roof. That girl! She ruined everything for Sakura! First she took Sasuke's friendship and attention now he was taking her to the festival. What was happening?

"Oh I didn't think that…well sorry to bother you." Sakura said slowly backing away from him. She was hurt Sasuke realized this. Sasuke said nothing instead just slowly shut his door. He didn't need to be bothered by Sakura and her girl problems. She had looked ready to start the water works. Tears were not something he was good with handling. Walking upstairs to change Sasuke groaned hearing another knock on his front door. He knew that it wasn't Sakura. His best bet was on Naruto though he was hoping for Hinata and food. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Naruto. Sasuke sighed as he opened his front door there before him was indeed Naruto looking all too happy for Sasuke's liking.

"What do you want Naruto? I would like to sleep a little more today before the festival." Sasuke told him clearly agitated. Naruto only smiled wider.

"Well Sasuke I am here on request by the woman who holds my balls in her hand. I am to take you out. Get you proper clothes and make sure you pick up Hinata on time." Naruto told him making Sasuke groan loudly. How could Ino be a pain in his ass when she wasn't even around to actually be the pain?

"Alright but first we need to eat. I am starving." Sasuke said heading up to his room to change. Naruto just nodded moving to make himself comfortable on Sasuke's sofa while he waited. Naruto had no objections to going to eat first. Personally he was a little hungry as well. Then again when was he not hungry?

Three hours later Hinata and Ino sat in Hinata's room both girls getting a pedicure at the time. They had already gotten their manicures. Hinata's nails were now a shimmering pearl pink. Ino's on the other hand were a bright orange. Her and Naruto were going to dress to match Ino had told Hinata.

"Ino-chan when we are finished with this what is it we are going to do?" Hinata asked her. Ino grinned widely at her.

"Well after this I was thinking I would begin to do your hair and makeup." Ino told her when Ten-Ten burst into the room tears swimming in her eyes. Without a second thought she launched into her story while a maid hurried to get her a chair and tub for her pedicure.

_Flashback_

_Neji was taken by surprise with her question he honestly hadn't expected this. Though it could have been because sometimes he was to dense to notice things like feelings. He may have been a genius but when it came to noticing girls and their 'feelings' he was a little out of the loop. Ten-Ten bit down on her lip anxiously when he said nothing._

"_You want me to go to the festival with you? Like a date?" Neji asked her in a surprised voice. Ten-Ten nodded a little unsure now._

"_It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. We could go just as friends." Ten-Ten offered rejection wasn't something she wanted at the moment. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked at him waiting. She reaaaally didn't want to get rejected._

"_No….that's fine. We'll go to the festival together. It's a date." Neji said giving Ten-Ten a small smile. Ten-Ten felt like her heart was about to burst she was so happy. She was going to the festival with Neji she just wanted to hug him. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" Neji asked her politely. Ten-Ten blinked. She hadn't thought about that._

"_Um well I suppose 6 so that we can eat before we go to the festival." Ten-Ten said thinking about it. Neji nodded._

_End Flashback_

"And then," Ten-Ten told them. "He held my hand as he walked me here!" Ino the loyal best friend who was ever girly squealed with delight for her friend while Hinata just smiled softly.

"That is great! Your going to dinner also? That is so cute. I wish Naruto would still do stuff like that with me." Ino said a dreamy look in her eyes. The two girls were hugging each other looking very girly to Hinata who let out a soft giggle. The two of them snapped out of their girly trance to look at her.

"Speaking of which Hinata-chan have you spoke with Sasuke-san today? I saw him and Naruto eating Ramen on the way back." Ten-Ten said as she sat down beside them for a manicure. Ino smirked a little as Hinata blushed looking down.

"No she hasn't. My plan is to keep her here until Sasuke has to come pick her up which Naruto will be bringing in him by promptly at 7:30." Ino said a little too smugly. Hinata looked up at her through a slight glare. What had Ino done now? Ten-Ten on the other hand smiled brightly at her.

"It will be a star striking moment. He'll see how beautiful she is and salivate." Ten-Ten said making Ino nod and grin. She got it.

"What do you expect? For him to fall in love with me the moment he see's me?" Hinata asked blushing a little. The two girls smirked not saying a thing. Though secretly they were agreeing.

"Well Hinata as it is Sasuke is a wise choice for a husband but if we can find someone less violent we will take him." Ino said very nonchalantly. Hinata huffed a little crossing her arms.

"Oi Hinata-chan did you know that Sasuke received a questionnaire. Ino-chan told me Naruto saw it. He filled the whole thing out." Ten-Ten said. Hinata's opaque eyes widened in shock. Slowly she turned to look at Ino who was inspecting her nails quite vigorously.

"Ino-chan, you gave Sasuke-san a questionnaire? Why? Do you hate me?" Ino looked appalled at Hinata's suggestion.

"No! No! I only did it because he was 1 of 9 people who fit into the criteria!" Ino defended herself. Not wanting to fight Hinata just sighed.

"Alright Ino-chan. If you think it was the right thing to do then okay." Hinata said. Ino smiled glad that Hinata wasn't going to get mad. It would have given her a bad aura for the night.

"What's after this?" Ten-Ten asked as she got both her manicure and pedicure finished up quickly. Ino just grinned.

"Next we do Hinata's hair our own then we'll wrap her up and finally do her make up." Ino said.

"Say Naruto what are you going to wear to the festival?" Sasuke asked him as they looked through Kimono for men. Naruto looked up at him at the question.

"I didn't pick it out but it's a white tunic with an orange obi." Naruto said making Sasuke smirk. If he didn't pick it out that meant that Ino did. He was so whipped.

"Does Ino's match?" He asked Naruto flicking through Kimono's while Naruto laughed nodding.

"Yes it does but her kimono is pink." Naruto told him making Sasuke shudder. He didn't like pink.

"What do you think about this one?" Sasuke asked holding up one of the kimono's he had been looking through. "It matches my hair." He added. Naruto looked over the dark blue kimono and nodded slowly. The obi was an off white color and clashed nicely.

"I think you actually made a good choice with that one." Naruto said while Sasuke simply smirked at him.

"It is missing something though." Sasuke said and pulled out a cloth Uchiha fan making Naruto laugh again.

"Are you going to get them to sew it on for you or something?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke looked at him for a long moment before replying.

"Of course." He promptly started to head towards the girls working. It wasn't as if Sasuke could sew himself. With a quick word he handed her the fan cloth and the kimono. Naruto choked on another laugh. The girl was bowing saying yes over and over again before she scuttled off to sew it on for him. Smirking Sasuke came back where Naruto was shaking his head.

"Are you proud of yourself then? You get to come back in an hour to pick up the kimono."

"30 minutes actually. She told me that she would work faster just for me." Sasuke told him with another smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Yes and I'm sure that your fan girl will do her best to sew your fan on straight and quickly." Naruto said. Sasuke paused for moment thinking about it. He looked to where the fan girl had ran off.

"If she doesn't go a good job then she is a poor fan girl and will know my wrath." Sasuke said shrugging her shoulders like he didn't care. He did in fact care. He wore the Uchiha fan with pride. Naruto only shook his head some more at his old friend.

"Don't go around terrorizing people Sasuke. It's not good for your health…or theirs." He replied. For the next half hour the two of them walked around waiting for the kimono to be finished. They talked a little about things they had been doing and the festival but other than that not a whole lot was said on Sasuke's part.

"Uchiha-san Uchiha-san we have your order ready for you." The soft voice of the clerk came to them. Sasuke made his way up to the front desk.

"That will be 25600 yen Uchiha-san." The girl told him nervously. She wasn't a fan of his but she was clearly afraid of him. She had heard what he said earlier about his wrath and had ordered the fan girl to stay in the back. Pulling out his wallet Sasuke paid silently inspecting his kimono. To his eye it looked good enough. _'Hinata could have sewn it on better.' _Sasuke's evil nagging voice said in the back of his mind. Sasuke growled. Who cared! The Hyuuga girl was a nuisance! And he would have to walk around with her all night tonight! Annoying.

"Oi Sasuke we have awhile until we have to go pick up the girls." Naruto said as they walked out of the store. "Do you want to go spare?" He asked. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Yes."

Sweating and panting the two boys fell to the ground. They had sparred for around 3 hours. No jutsu no weapons only hand to hand combat.

"Sasuke! I'm done. I need a shower as do you. I will come pick you up in about an hour." Naruto told him pulling himself up to his feet.

"Hai. Hai." Sasuke said waving him off as he got up. It was around 6:30. He had half an hour to shower then he had to get ready. Then he and Naruto would go to get the girls. Heading home he tossed his shirt over his shoulder. Opening his front door Sasuke drifted towards the bathroom. He needed a cold shower to sooth his burning muscles.

Ino took a small step back. Her hair and make up was already done. She was now working on perfectly Hinata. Ten-Ten had left with Neji around 40 minutes ago and she expected the girl back in 20 minutes. She had pulled Hinata's hair back into a bun with a beautiful butterfly clip holding it in place. In the front two strands of hair fell to frame her face with a slight curl.

"Wow Hinata-chan you look gorgeous." Ten-Ten told her softly as she stepped back into the room. She had rushed Neji. Hinata blushed at Ten-Ten's compliment while Ino grinned picking up some make up.

"She does and when I'm completely finished the Kami's themselves will fight over her for their bride." Ino said as she brushed a light amount of dark purple eye shadow over Hinata's eye lids making her eyes shine. On her lips she colored them a deep red before glossing them over. On her cheeks she lightly dusted them with pink. When she was done Ino stood up and smiled widely.

"Are you done now?" Hinata asked her. She hadn't gotten to see herself as of yet. Ino nodded.

"Yes I am finished so go ahead turn around and look." She said. Ten-Ten's eyes were wide as saucers watching her. Hinata turned around slowly to look in the mirror. What she saw shocked her. She didn't recognize herself.

"Is that really me?" Hinata asked softly. Ino laughed nodding.

"It sure is and let me tell you, you are now my masterpiece. Don't mess it up." Ino told her grinning. Hinata shooed her away.

"Don't say things like that Ino-chan. It is just for tonight. I will be taking all of this off by the end of the night." Hinata said standing up and slipping her shoes on.

"It better be after you have wooed a man into your sheets!" Ten-Ten said making Hinata gasp and Ino giggled, for she agreed.

"Ten-Ten-chan! How could you say something like that? I'm not going to do that until after I get married." Hinata said her cheeks red. She couldn't help but remember the scene with Sasuke the other day. She had almost gone that far.

"Calm down Hinata-chan you should have some fun at least before your tied down permanently." Ino said sticking up for Ten-Ten a bright twinkle in her eye. "I think an orgasm or two would do you some good." She added. Hinata looked at her in complete shock. Was she serious?

"Ino-chan!" Was all that Hinata could manage to say making both of the girls bust into giggles.

"It's okay If you want it too Hinata-chan. We don't blame you." Ten-Ten told her poking her in the side grinning. Hinata stumbled slightly her mouth a gape. Before she could say anything the doorbell rang.

"The girls are late." Sasuke said clicking his tongue in annoyance. Naruto gave him a dark look ringing the doorbell again. A few seconds later Ino answered the door smiling widely. Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe. She was his goddess in pink. Her hair was down with one piece pulled back with a clip. All of her make up was a soft pink that made her eyes shine brightly.

"You look great Ino-chan." Naruto said softly kissing her on the cheek. Sasuke had to admit she did look alright as long as her mouth was shut.

"Thank you Naruto. Hinata will be here in just a moment." Ino said winding her arm through Naruto's. '_Stupid girl. She's late holding me up che. I don't even have to be here really_.' Sasuke thought as he stared off into space.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to hold you up." Hinata's soft voice came as if she had read his thoughts. Sasuke felt them eating at his brain. She was too damn nice! Under the setting sun Sasuke gazed at her and time seemed to stop. Hinata looked up into Sasuke's intense eyes and blushed. He seemed to be seeing all of her at the same time. Sasuke watched the red in Hinata's cheeks spread down her throat. He gulped and pulled his eyes away before the blush went further as would his eyes.

"Wow! Hinata-chan you look great! If I wasn't dating Ino I would be all over you like sugar coated candy!" Naruto kidded with her. Ino smacked him as Hinata blushed some more. Sasuke felt something in him stir. He wanted to do more than smack Naruto. He wanted to rip the other man's throat out.

"He is right Hinata. You do look very beautiful." Sasuke said surprising everyone but Ino. Sasuke didn't even know why he had said it. Ino on the other hand had seen the look he had given Hinata and Naruto. She knew what that look meant. Sasuke had taken the bait hook line and sinker. Hinata smiled softly at Sasuke taking the arm he offered to her.

"Thank you Sasuke-san." Hinata replied while Sasuke nodding mentally smacking himself.

Okay so this took forever I know but! It was because I moved recently so I was internet short for like ….a long time just got it back yesterday. So read and review tell your friends about my fan fiction. I promise to have a new chapter up by the end of the week!


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey you guys match! Your kimonos are so in sync." Ino said breaking the moment, they were having. Hinata glanced at Sasuke and then down at herself. It was true they did match.

"I didn't notice that. We are matching how ironic." Hinata said. It was if Sasuke knew what kind of kimono she had and had picked one out to match it.

"At least it's not a bad color. You both look good in it. Matches' your hair." Naruto added in giving Sasuke a little smirk. Sasuke looked over at Hinata. He hadn't noticed it before but she also had pink on. Though hers was a subtle soft pink that made her skin glow and look all to appealing to Sasuke's eye.

"Hn. I didn't notice either. Let's go." Sasuke retorted.

As the sun sank down over the trees of Kohona and the street lamps came to life Hinata smiled. She and the others had been making quiet conversation as they walked around the festival and to her it was the best fun she had had in a long time.

"Ino-chan do you wanted a stuffed animal?" Naruto asked Ino who smiled nodding quickly. Sasuke looked over at Hinata then who was smiling softly at a panda. It seemed so Hinata ish.

"I suppose you want me to get you one of those eh?" Sasuke asked. He could easily win one of those stupid toys. It would just be annoying for him. He could put his skills to better use.

"Oh you don't have to if you don't want to Sasuke-san. I wouldn't want tot trouble you or anything." Hinata said politely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as his testosterone filled side kicked in.

"Are you saying that I can't do it?" Sasuke asked her dangerously. Being around her while she looked so girly and innocent had made that male part of his spike up. He now felt the need to prove his manliness in any way possible everything to him was now a challenge. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at him curiously.

"No, I wasn't saying that at all Sasuke. I just meant that if you didn't want to then you didn't have to." Hinata told him. It was too late though Sasuke had already paid for the ball and was throwing it. The bottles fell in one fluid motion. He had hit all of them.

"What prize would you like sir?" The man behind the counter asked Sasuke. Pointing at the panda Sasuke said nothing just took it as the man handed it to him.

"Here is your prize Hinata." Sasuke said a little coldly. Hinata took it from him and smiled despite the tone he had used with her.

"Thank you very much Sasuke-san. That was very nice of you." She told him as Ino was handed a giant frog that Naruto had won and picked out for her. Hinata knew that Ino didn't like frogs that much but she looked happy none the less. Sasuke nodded at Hinata silent once again.

"Hey guys, I think the fire works are going to start soon. Let's go watch." Ten-Ten said. She had a sake bottle in one hand while Neji held glasses. Hinata eyed the bottle warily for a moment. She didn't typically drink and with good reason.

"Alright. That sounds like a plan let's go." Ino said happily. Together they all made their way down to a grassy area to sit on the blankets they had brought to wait for the fire works. The moon was full and bright bathing Hinata in moonlight as they waited. Sasuke glanced at her and gulped. From his position he could see the soft curve of Hinata's ample breast. Clenching his jaws he pulled his eyes up her neck to her jaw line. With his eyes he followed it to her lips. They were parted slightly and the red color of them made him swallow hard again. He could just image her lips wrapped around him in that color.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight Sasuke-san. It has actually been very fun." Hinata told him softly as Ten-Ten poured drinks in the cups Neji had passed around.

"Uh you're welcome." Sasuke said taking the drink and chugging it down. Hinata took her own cup and pushed down a shot of sake. IT burned her throat and made her stomach warm.

"Ten-Ten pour me another." Hinata said to her friend who did so. Sasuke gave her an odd look. He didn't know if she should be drinking. Hinata downed her next drink before Naruto yelled out.

"Look!" Fire works shot up into the air. Brilliant blue spiraled around in all directions as other colors followed. Soon the sky was lit up in a symphony of booms and colors.

"They are so pretty." Hinata said softly beside Sasuke. Looking down at her Sasuke couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Yeah. Pretty." Sasuke said but he was watching how the fireworks danced in Hinata's opal eyes. For the next hour they drank and watched as the night was lit up. The show could go on for hours upon hours and someone had begun to play music. Slowly the others had begun to dance though Hinata didn't seem to notice. Without even asking Sasuke tugged her up and to him as he swayed dancing slowly. Confused Hinata just stood there for a moment before she realized what he was doing and she began to dance as well. Wrapping her arms around his neck she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed softly. Sasuke bent his head to whisper to her at that moment.

"I'm sorry about the other day. It shouldn't have happened, not like that." The only thought in his head was of how delicious she smelled though like tangerine and cherries. His words were just what he practiced in his mind before. Hinata's breath caught as he brought up what had happened between them at Sasuke's. She had been thinking about it a mere two seconds before he brought it up. Was he psychic now or something?

"Oh well it wasn't entirely your fault. It wasn't like I was saying no." Hinata mumbled her face a bright red. Sasuke looked down at her and chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist tighter and pulling her closer to him.

"Would you say no now Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked roughly his breath tickling Hinata's neck. Hinata blinked caught off guard. Sasuke didn't let her answer. "Didn't think so." He added. He wasn't mad thought instead he was regretting pulling her closer. He could fill her lithe body pressed up against his. It was cruel and sweet all at the same time. His body was soon responding to the feel of a woman.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked in a soft breath.

"Hn?" Was all he said. He was a little afraid that she knew what was happening to him. Hinata just gave a small smile, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. That one little kiss made Sasuke's heart thump hard in his chest. Their last one had been more lust and passion filled but the sheer innocence of the peck made Sasuke's inner beast roar to life in want.

"Thank you for my panda. It was really sweet of you to win it for me." Hinata told him. Had Sasuke not been the Uchiha he was he would have blushed, but Uchiha's didn't blush, period.

"It was nothing. Don't read anything into it." Sasuke said smirking. Hinata smiled a little more. She knew he was just trying to play if off as nothing and she didn't mind it. If he wanted to be a big tough man about the entire thing he had all rights to be.

"Hey you guys we're going to go get something to drink want to come?" Ino asked interrupting their dance. Apparently they had already drunk up all of the sake Ten-Ten had brought. To the tipsy Hinata they seemed drunk but she wasn't going to argue with them. Sasuke turned to look at Hinata.

"Do you want to go with them?" He asked her in an almost polite voice. Sasuke could hold his liquor well and was only slightly buzzed.

"I kind of want to get home and get this kimono off." Hinata said making Sasuke smirk again. He liked the idea of getting her out of her kimono but for a much different reason than Hinata did.

"All right, I'm going to walk her home then." Sasuke told them. None of them noticed the dark storm clouds that had formed only moments ago and threatened to spill their torturous tears. Hinata picked up her panda as they walked away. Light rain began to pour and Hinata laughed as she stopped to dance in it. She adored the rain. Sasuke on the other hand didn't. It got in his hair and made it smell like rain. It made him cold and wet. This was never a good thing to Sasuke.

"Have you ever played in the rain before Sasuke?" Hinata asked him seeing as he wasn't doing anything just standing there watching her. Sasuke gave her a glare though she didn't care.

"Yes I have. I played in the rain when I was five and then I got pneumonia. I haven't played in the rain sense." Sasuke said as the rain started to come down harder. "Come on now let's get you home before this get's any worse." Sasuke added agitated at getting wet. Sighing Hinata stopped dancing and began to walk with him. The rain increased in speed bringing down hail with it. Hinata let out a little shriek as it pelted her hard. It would most likely bruise.

"Sasuke! We need to get inside!" Hinata yelled to him as Sasuke through his kimono off so he could run. He had on his boxers beneath it.

"Come on my house is closer!" Sasuke yelled pulling her into a run.

"Sasuke! I can't run." Hinata yelled to him over the rain. Her dress was pulling her down. Unlike him she couldn't just pull it off. Growling Sasuke swept her up into his arms and ran for it the hail pounding into his back. In a flash of lightning Sasuke burst through his front door rain pouring off him. Stepping inside he put Hinata down gently before closing his front door. Hinata looked up at him in awe a little star struck.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked sitting down beside her. Little purple bruises had begun to appear on his back as well as Hinata's arms. Hinata looked away from Sasuke's body her wet cheeks red.

"Uh yeah. I think you shielded me from most of the hail." Hinata told him shivering a little. It didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Walking into his room he returned a few moments' later now fully clothed with clothes in his hands.

"Here. They are the smallest clothes I have should fit you alright." He said handing them to her. "You know where the bathroom is." He added. As she opened her mouth to speak Sasuke spoke again. "Don't thank me. Ino would kill me if I let anything happen to you even if it was just a cold." Hinata nodded and got up to go change in the bathroom. Sasuke wasn't wrong. Ino was more than likely to kill him if she thought he had injured her best friend in any way.

Closing the bathroom door Hinata pealed off her soaked kimono that Sasuke had noticed clung to her in all the right places. That was one of his real reasons for making her change. He didn't need that in his face until the storm stopped if it even did. Hinata pulled the shirt Sasuke had brought her on as well as the shorts. The was long on her down to mid thigh and the shorts were to big so she left them off along with her bra. The water had made it sticky and uncomfortable. She felt better without it on.

Stepping out of the bathroom barefoot Hinata slowly made her way into the dark living room. Sasuke had his back to her and was gazing out the window.

"The power is out. Damn storm." He told her turning around. Hinata nodded she had figured it would be. She had curled up on his couch before he turned around and was comfy.

"It makes sense. Do you have any candles we could light?" Hinata asked them. She had taken off the makeup and now looked crisp and fresh like the virgin she was to Sasuke.

"I have some, trouble is, I don't know where and we don't have any kind of light to help us look for them." Sasuke told her giving the urge to say typical. It seemed like something Sasuke would do. "Talk about irony." He added grinning a little in the darkness though Hinata couldn't see that.

"Okay so candles are out. Anything else we could use?" Hinata asked as lightning flashed again illuminating the room for a split second.

"Nothing. Just moonlight." Sasuke said throwing open curtains flooding the house with silver blue light.

"Well that is better than nothing I suppose." Hinata replied as Sasuke came to sit beside her.

"Yeah so we will just have to wait for the storm to pass so you can be on your merry way." Sasuke said sarcastically. Catching Sasuke off guard Hinata smacked him hard in the chest. "What did you do that for?" Sasuke asked scowling at him. He was angry now.

"What did you have to be an ass for?" Hinata answered his question with a question. The liquor had made its way to her brain finally.

"Are you calling me an ass?" Sasuke asked her in a dangerously low voice. Hinata's eyes lowered to a glare as she looked up at him.

"Yes I am. What are you going to do about it hmm?" Hinata challenged him. It was then that she found herself throw up against the wall with Sasuke pressed to her his hand loosely around her neck.

"Don't make me do anything about it Hi-na-at." Sasuke growled low in his throat at her as he teased her name. Hinata smirked much like Sasuke.

"What are you going to do about it. Sa-su-ke?" Hinata repeated herself. She wanted Sasuke to dare and do something. Sasuke growled again before he pushed himself tightly against Hinata and smothered her with a fiery kiss. As he pulled away a minute later they were both out of breath.

"Why aren't you wearing any shorts Hinata?" Sasuke asked gruffly as he trailed his fingertips up her thigh leaving a trail of Goosebumps behind. Licking her lips Hinata tried to catch her breath before she replied buying herself time.

"They didn't fit and the shirt was long so I just didn't wear them." Hinata told him staring at his lips. Sasuke smirked sexily pulling his hand up higher to cup Hinata's bottom making her shiver and bite back a moan.

"Is that the only reason why you didn't wear them or is there another reason?" Sasuke asked naughtily.

"That was the only reason I didn't wear the shorts." Hinata said with a surprisingly firm voice. Sasuke gave her another squeeze his smirk ever present. He loved the feel of Hinata. Her butt was soft and yet firm at the same time. With her body pinned between the wall and him he knew he was in the perfect position to take her and boy did he want to. He wanted to tear the shirt off her and make love to her until she begged him to stop. He wanted to watch her wither beneath him in pleasure and ecstasy.

"If you're sure then." Sasuke said and pulled his hand away letting her fall back down to the ground softly.

"I think you need to learn some manners Sasuke. You don't just do that to a girl." Hinata said rather sternly making Sasuke quirk an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Oh and are you going to be the one to teach me this lesson in manners?" Sasuke asked her a little coyly. Hinata grinned.

"Yes." She replied shocking Sasuke. What surprised him more was when she pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely with such need it too Sasuke was moment to gain control over himself. A second later with Hinata's hand knotted in his hair Sasuke had begun to back them up towards his room and Hinata was all to happy to go with them. Pulling back Sasuke stopped for a moment to look at Hinata who seemed ready to jump him for stopping. Breathing hard he asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hinata? I'm only going to ask you this once. IF you say yes I'm not going to stop. Not this time." Hinata smiled at him nodding.

"I am more than sure Sasuke. This is what I want. This is want I really want." She told him backing up towards his bed. In one quick motion she had pulled her shirt off baring herself to him with a small blush on her cheeks. Sasuke looked over her perky large breasts hungrily. Her pink nipples were hard and ready for his tongue to attack them viciously.

"God you're beautiful." Sasuke said the tightness in his pants growing painful. Sasuke pushed her down on the bed kissing her roughly his hands groping her greedy for the feel of her flesh. Hinata pulled at Sasuke's shirt tugged it off him slowly as her body arched into his fingers as they slid down her stomach and thigh's pulling her underwear down slowly while Hinata's hands headed for his pants. Sasuke latched his tongue on to her nipple and Hinata gave out a gasp in pleasure tugging his pants and boxers off.

Now as naked as she Sasuke made his way back up her body. Through lust filled eyes Sasuke saw fear in Hinata's. Sasuke knew she was a virgin and he wanted it. Softly pushing himself in-between her legs Sasuke kissed her gently stroking the side of her face affectionately. He wanted her to be relaxed for the pain.

"Please do it Sasuke. Let me live a little before I can't." Hinata mumbled kissing his shoulder. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. Pulling back a little he readied himself to enter her. Before he did something in his mind clicked. Even if Sasuke took her virginity she was going to get married and belong to another man soon. Groaning Sasuke pulled away rolling off Hinata to lie beside her. Hinata sat up to look at him embarrassed and confused.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Hinata asked him softly. Sasuke looked at her in the moonlight and smiled.

"Yeah there is a problem. We have no protection. I don't want to make any babies you know." Sasuke lied to her. Hinata turned and smiled a little glad it wasn't her. Lying down beside him drunk and sleep she said.

"Well then, let's sleep." She snuggled into his side making Sasuke swallow hard. His raging beast was still very much alive because of this girl but he would force it away. Wrapping his arms around her he nodded. It was nice to just hold her he had to admit though it would have been nicer to be shagging her brains out all night.

Stretching out the next morning Hinata smiled remembering the night before. Turning to look at Sasuke she jumped finding him awake with deep onyx eyes staring down into her own.

"Good morning Sasuke-san. Have you been awake long?" Hinata asked him shyly his arms were warm around her making her want to go back to sleep. His gaze while so intense made her feel not so sleepy at all.

"Not long. Only about an hour or so." Sasuke told her honestly. Hinata smiled softly and sat up pulling on her underwear and Sasuke's shirt from last night. While Sasuke enjoyed the view something deep within him was troubled. She had only sat up and he missed the warmth she gave him. Never before had he missed a woman getting out of his bed. He was always eager for them to leave. Women were more trouble than they were worth a lot of the time.

"I'll go and make us some breakfast." Hinata told him pulling him out of his dangerous thoughts. Kissing him softly Hinata headed into the kitchen to cook. She wanted to make something he would like. He had plenty of tomatoes and eggs in his fridge so tomato novelettes it was. They were a quick and easy breakfast for her.

Now with pants on Sasuke leaned up against the wall watching Hinata chop up tomatoes. She would be a great…Sasuke didn't even want to finish that thought. If he let himself think about that he would have to think about how she wouldn't be his great one. She would be some other unworthy man's.

"Aren't your friends going to be coming to harass you about last night soon?" Sasuke asked her as she set out the breakfast plates. He had sat down at the kitchen table waiting.

"Yes I suppose they will. They are a nosy bunch of people you know." Hinata said laughing a little as Sasuke smirked. She didn't get what he meant.

"Hinata if they come looking for you it will be at your house and you're not there." Sasuke explained watching in amusement as her face fell in terror.

"What time is it Sasuke?" Hinata asked him softly. Sasuke., confused, went to check the time.

"It's 11:45 in the morning why?" He asked her beginning to eat his food.

"They most likely went to my house around 11:20. You were the last person they saw me with so…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Hinata trailed off.

"So what Hinata? So what?" Sasuke asked a little frightened as well. He feared her answer.

"So Ino, Ten-Ten, and possibly Neji will be breaking down your door in.."

"Hinata! Sasuke! What have you done with my cousin!" Neji's furious yell came from the living room after a deafening crash.

"If you tied her up and killed her I'll seer you alive and make you watch as your flesh peels away from your skin." Ino yelled viciously. She felt like a mother tigress out to protect her baby.

"I don't have the legal weapons for what I'll do to you." Ten-Ten threatened as they walked towards the kitchen together. It was where they sensed Sasuke. Seeing Hinata and Sasuke in there together shocked them all. Slowly the scene settled in Neji's brain as well as Ino's, Ten-Ten's, and Hinata's. There they were half naked Hinata in Sasuke's shirk and she had obviously spent the night it was all in her hair.

"Bastard!" Neji yelled tackling Sasuke to the ground while Hinata tried to pull him off.

"Neji-nii! Leave him alone! You don't understand! Neji! Stop!" Hinata yelled while Ino and Ten-Ten whispered to each other.

"Stay out of this Hinata!" Neji said smacking her away. The sound of his hand connecting to the side of her face making them all stop. A bright red hand print showed immediately and slowly began to turn a purple color around the bottom edge. In that moment everyone stood still as Tear's began to appear in Hinata's eyes. Sasuke growled ad with a single strike sent Neji through his kitchen wall and into his yard 15 feet away.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Sasuke asked her kneeling down beside her to get a closer look at her face.

"Hai Sasuke-san it's nothing really don't worry. I can take care of it." Hinata said turning away from his hand not wanting him to worry. Sasuke frowned at her but nodded anyway.

"We'll take care of her Sasuke." Ino told him softly as Ten-Ten helped her up. Sasuke glowered at him his jaw tight.

"You had better." Sasuke whispered lowly before turning and walking out towards Neji who was slowly, painfully pulling himself up off the ground.

"Asshole." Neji spat as Sasuke picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the nearest tree. Anger was controlling him and his face was deadly serious as he looked at the older man.

"You listen to Hyuuga and you listen well. You may hate me and you may want to kill me right now and for the rest of your life. What you think you saw isn't what happened. When the storm hit we came here. I have her clothes. Your cousin is still a pure little saint. Sasuke told him and Neji visibly relaxed believing him. "But if you ever lay a hand on Hinata again in a violent manor or not I will personally make sure you live in an eternal hell." Sasuke added dropping him. Neji believed that Sasuke would do it but glared at them anyway.

"Believe me I won't Uchiha. I care more for Hinata than you could ever realize." Was all that Neji could say back to him as Sasuke walked away he told him.

"Good now go home and leave me the hell alone before I kill you." IT wasn't a sugestion it was and order.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan? It look's pretty painful." Ten-Ten asked her ask they to put make up on over her cheek trying to cover up the forming bruise.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's more of the fact that Neji hit me. Even if he had his tester one pumping he shouldn't have done it." Hinata said. Both of the girls beside her agreed.

"But hey Sasuke was quick to fight over you." Ino said wiggling her eyebrows at her making her blush. She was right. Sasuke had been quick to fit for her.

Alright so I know it took a bit longer than I was hoping for, for the update but I did update. You should all be very proud of that little fact. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and that it keeps you all wanting more for that is what I entended. I will try to update as soon as possible! Send your love for I love reviews!


End file.
